The Timid and The Brave
by CBarbie92
Summary: She has to make a decision, is it ideal to be timid, or to be brave? With a killer like Kira on the loose it's impossible to decide. And when love and death is on the line, the choice is harder. Complete.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello! Welcome to the prologue of The Timid and The Brave! I guess I should tell you that this is a vs. love story. L vs. Matsuda! I know, "tough" matchup. But I love both of them so…. Yeah. This part will be done in first person; the rest will be regularly narrated. So don't get confused if you don't here "I" in chapter 1. Enjoy! ^_^

Disclaimer: T_T Sadly, I do not own death note…. WWWAAAAHHH! Somebody get me a tissue!

Prologue

Enter; Illiana Blackwell

"Que?! You expect me to tell a six year old girl her parents are dead and I'm her new mother?!"

"I'm sorry Miss Estaban, you're the only one she trusts."

A chubby Hispanic woman looked through the crack in the door at the little girl sitting in the hall. She was clinging to the beaten stuffed bear she always had and was staring into space. Tears silently rolling down her cheeks.

The little girl is Illiana Blackwell, me. And the woman was Miss Victoria Estaban, my nanny. When I was six years old my parents died in a car crash. Any other child would have been whisked away to some dingy orphanage. But not me, my fate was carefully debated, thanks to whom my parents were.

"Dios mio. What does her parents will say? It must say something, I cannot take care of her!"

"Miss Estaban please, your all she has, any other family would take advantage of who she is!"

"And I wouldn't? The girl has billions of dollars to her name!"

Yes I did in fact have billions of dollars to my name. In America, the Blackwell name was known, anyone who didn't know it, had to of been crazy. My father, Raymond Blackwell was the best businessman in the world, he designed weapons for the military, buildings for the country, all the way down to toys for three year olds. And I was his daughter, six-year-old Illiana Blackwell, orphaned by a stupid car wreck. The fat woman in other room glanced at me again, and looked at me sadly.

"I'm very sorry sir, but I cannot take that child."

She came from the room and looked at me, squatting infront of my chair, "I'm sorry un poco. These people will find you a home."

I just stared after her, unable to breath, there was no way she turned me down. She practically raised me! I didn't care if she took ALL of my family's money. I just wanted to be with people who would take care of me. The man in the business suit looked after her, leaning on the doorframe. He sighed loudly and ran a hand down his face.

"Damn."

"Excuse me?" I looked up at the new voice. I nearly fell from my chair as a rather tall man in all black stepped from the shadows. The suit guy stood tall, and calmed himself before answering, "Yes?"

"I am here on the status of one Miss Illiana Blackwell." I rose my brow, what could this man want from me? I was six years old and an emotional wreck for Christ's sake!

"I'm sorry sir but who are you?"

"My name is Quillish Whammy. I have come to evaluate the girl and decide if she is suitable for my orphanage." The man removed his hat and revealed a grandfatherly face. He looked over at me and smiled, walking over. "Hello Miss Blackwell, I've heard that you are a very smart little girl." I simply hugged my bear tightly to my chest. He smiled and patted my head, "Don't worry." He stepped into the office with the suit man and closed the door. I heard the mumbles through the door but only really lit up when the man from earlier came out. He smiled that fatherly smile again, "Come Miss Blackwell. You're coming with me." I wiped my face of the random wet tears and jumped from the chair. I clutched my bear in one hand and held onto the man's jacket with the other. "Where are we going mister?"

My small voice managed to make it to his ears, "London child, we're going to London."


	2. What!

Chapter 1

WHAT?!

**April 18, 2004; United States of America; Washington D.C.**

KNOCK! KNOCK! "Miss Wells! Please get up! The president is waiting for you!" The woman in the bed on the other side of the door rolled over, falling off the bed. "Son of a bitch! It's five in the fucking morning!"

"I'm sorry Miss Wells, he sent me to get you for the leaders breakfast."

She shot up from the floor, moving her extremely long brown/black hair from her face. "Damn! Today's the breakfast?! I'll be there in a minute Ryan!" Ryan nodded, oblivious to the fact the he was talking to someone on the other side of a closed door, and walked away.

Meanwhile the woman was getting in the shower, she came out five minutes later and did her hair, combing her straight across bangs down in front of her face. They were a little long so you couldn't really see her light lavender eyes unless you really looked. Her hair was bone straight and shiny, hanging to her waist. She dressed in a tight fitting grey designer suit with a pencil skirt and a ruffled pink shirt underneath with pink pumps. She put on very little makeup on her flawless caramel skin. And grabbed her blue-tooth and pink blackberry pearl. She went to the door and opened it, realizing she forgot something. She went back in and grabbed the black Motorola Razor then ran out the door.

"RYAN!"

The young boy from earlier ran around the corner, "Miss Wells, I believe that the president moved you into the white house so you would be on time and handy."

"I know, I know. I've been dealing with issues in other countries. The World Police Pool keeps calling me."

Ryan rose a brow under his glasses, "Why?"

"It seems L chose his team." Ryan stopped walking and stared after the woman as she turned the corner. He shook his head and followed. "He did? Well, who did he choose?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Why not? You know him directly, personally!"

The woman laughed, "You make it sound like I've slept with him! And besides, I haven't seem him in almost ten years."

"But you talk to him." The woman playfully glared at the boy and kept walking. "Only in matters that concern this country." She sounded a little sad about it but it was undetected by the young intern talking to her.

"It does concern this country!" The woman smiled and walked into a room closing the door, leaving Ryan to huff and walk away.

"LLANA! YOUR LATE!"

"I'm so sorry Mr. President. I woke up late, and the-"

"Never mind it! Come in." The woman nodded and walked into the dining hall, taking her seat on the right hand of the President. He cleared his throat and stood, silencing the people in the many other seats around the long table.

"I would like to introduce Miss Llana Wells, she is my very trusted secretary and she has been keeping in close contact with the detective L, making sure the Kira threat does not reach The United States of America." There was very loud applause as Llana stood from her seat, "Thank you Mr. President. I've talked with L many times since the beginning of…"

The president stood and whispered in her ear, "What's wrong?"

"My phone is ringing."

"Leave it."

"Mr. President, it's that phone." She said looking at him knowingly.

"Oh! Well then, answer it." She nodded and went to a corner in the room, answering the phone as the President apologized to his guests.

"Hello?"

"Llana, it's L." Llana sighed lightly, the very familiar computerized voice sounding as calm as usual.

She sighed again, "I know, you're the only one who calls this phone. What's the matter?"

"The case is officially out of hand. I need you."

"Well you got me, I'm listening."

"No, I mean I NEED you. Here… in Japan." Llana dropped her phone. Taking about five seconds to comprehend what was just said to her. Everyone in the room looked at the young girl. The young brilliant woman who was chosen to be the President's right hand man…woman looked as if she was about to have a mental breakdown. And she did… "WHAT?!"

**February 16, 1986; United Kingdom; London**

Whammy House: Child Files

Name: Illiana Blackwell

Codename: Ideal; (1) a standard of perfection, beauty, or excellence.

Birthday: January 1, 1980

Blood type: O

Parents: Deceased; Raymond and Alexis Blackwell

Rank: 2 out of 5

Quillish set the girls newly created file on the desk and smiled. "She outranked B."

"Sir, Is it wise to replace him with her?"

"If she achieved his rank in her testing than yes. We are raising no mere children here Rodger." A younger Rodger scrunched up his nose and sat in front of the younger Quillish's desk. "I know sir, I know."

Illiana clutched her little Bear closer to her chest as she walked the long halls. She stood off to the side as a crowd of laughing kids ran down the hall, apparently playing tag. She watched after them, thinking, "Maybe I could learn to like it." She walked pass an open door but stopped and stepped back. She peeked in and stared blankly at the figure sitting on the bed, it was hunched over and had a head of unruly black hair. Illiana touched her own, noticing how short and perfect it was. She curiously stepped inside and noticed that the figure seemed to be staring intently at a piece of strawberry short cake. "H-hello." She said quietly. She jumped when two huge coal colored eyes looked over at her, and a thin mouth turned up into a small smile. She glanced down at her stuffed Bear, a panda, and noticed how much he looked like the small play thing. The boy blinked a few times and said, "What is your name?"

"U-uumm. Illiana." She said quietly again. The little boy's face scrunched up in confusion.

"I-Ill-Illi…" He stopped trying to say her name as laughter that sounded like bubbles filled the room.

He gave her a miffed look, "Why are you laughing at me! Your just like the rest!" He angrily turned his attention back to the cake.

The girl looked shocked then blinked cutely twice, "I'm sorry. It's because you can't say my name. You can call me what you like."

He looked back at her, his eyes dark eyes seemed to sparkle a little, "My name is L, and your name will be, ummm… Llana. And you will eat this cake with me." The newly named girl smiled and crawled onto the bed with little difficulty. Once she was settled she looked up at the young boy, "L?"

"Yes Llana?"

"I like that name."

**April 19, 2004; Tokyo Japan, Konto Region**

"Stupid long ass airplane ride." Llana gathered her computer case and waited on the runway. Secrete Servicemen were crawling all over the place. They were given strict orders to guard her until she was safely in the hands of the Watari. L's assistant. "Miss Wells, we have received word that your car is on it's way through the gate."

"Thank you." She fixed the skirt of her suit, this time a black one with a short skirt and a vest instead of a full jacket, that covered a blue short sleeve button up. A few cherry blossoms flew onto her face as the spring wind blew. She peered through her bangs at the clean, black, old-fashioned Bentley pulling around the bend of the airplane runway. She smiled knowingly.

The car pulled up and the trunk popped open. The Secret Servicemen started loading her bags in. An old man stepped from the driver's side. "Hello Llana." She threw her arms around the old man and held back tears, "Hey Watari."

"It's been a long time child."

"I know. I missed you. I accomplished great things because of you."

"I heard." He held the young 23 year old at arms length from him, "Looks like I gave you the perfect name. You truly are Ideal." She smiled and hugged him again, "C'mon. L needs me."

Woo! Did you like it?! This is like my third and final try at a death note story. I definitely like this one so far. Some of these dates are completely exact, I have the How To Read book so everything is pretty perfect time wise and age wise. Well, please Review! ^_^


	3. Pictures and I Missed Yous

A/N: I made a tinny teensy weensy mistake. Llana is not 23 she is 24. You guys are probably like, "Ok what difference did that make?" But it makes a big difference because I use A LOT of dates in this story. Ok! You can ignore me now please proceed!

And thanks Reading! You were right though, kinda hard to review only one chapter! LOL Thanks anyway! ^_^

* * *

Chapter 2

…

(Still April 19)

Llana nervously tapped her leg as she stared up at the tall hotel building. They had been sitting in the car outside of said building for almost ten minutes. Watari chuckled, "There's no need to be nervous dear."

"Me? Nervous? Ha!" She took a deep breath and glanced at Watari, letting it out loudly. "Ok ok! I've dealt with world leaders before but right now I'm so scared I think I'm going to piss my pants!"

Watari chuckled again and exited the car, opening Llana's door, she stepped out. "You have no need to worry." The black razor buzzed in her pocket and she pulled it out and read text, "Room 264."

She sighed, "That's what you think."

**Room 264**

The room was as silent as the grave. And on top of that, everyone was staring at each other. L stared at the task force members and they stared at him. After yesterday's events, this was as much action as they had seen since the reality of what happened sunk in. What happened? Ukita Hirokazu died as a result of the Kira killings at Sakura TV Station.

L shifted a little in his chair, "Are they still in the car?"

Matsuda got up and looked out the window, "Whoa! …I mean no. Watari is gathering bags and some woman is standing close to the car. She's really pretty."

L rolled his eyes, he saw Matsuda as nothing more than an idiot. His random and stupid comments bothered him to no end. He cleared his throat, "Thank you, Matsuda. That would be her." L stood from his chair as Matsuda blushed and sat back down.

"Her?"

"Yes Mr. Yagami. And she can be trusted; I've known her since I was very small. And you will know who she is once you learn her name."

Aizawa was growing impatient, "Do you mind telling us what it is?"

"Actually I do, I would rather she tell you herself."

Everyone fell completely silent again as the sound of the room's door opening echoed dramatically around the quiet room. "Please turn off your cell phone and place it on the table." L spoke out clearly. He listened as the action took place and the clicking of heels got closer and closer.

Matsuda felt himself suck in air and hold it there. He only released it as a perfect figure and long dark hair rounded the corner. He blushed when an airy voice said hello them in flawless Japanese. Matsuda stood immediately and greeted her back. As the others followed suit he stared at her, perfect smile and body. Her hair was extremely long, straight and shiny. Her eyes were covered by straight-cut bangs but her perfect thin yet full lips and soft round nose was still visible.

L was the last to greet the woman. He stood in front of her, thumb at his lip and she smiled, neither exchanging words. She embraced him softly and pulled away, nodding. Matsuda guessed he said something to her.

"Hello. My name is Llana Wells. It's a pleasure to be joining this case."

Llana tried not to fall backwards onto her butt as she was bombarded with shocked looks that seemed to hit her full on.

"Um I'm sorry but… why are all of you looking at me like that?"

Yagami took charge and stood from his seat, "I'm very sorry Miss Wells. But Ryuzaki did not inform us of _you _being our new edition."

L stuck his hands in his pockets, "I apologize for that. Miss Wells is second most powerful person in the United States, though it seems you all already know this. But now that she's here, this case will be a little less unbearable."

Everyone nodded and glanced at Watari as he walked in with Llana's bags. L nodded at the man and turned to everyone else. "We still have a lot to cover. Please continue your work while I inform Miss Wells."

The task force made there way to different spots in the room, some in front of computers, others flipping through files. "This way Llana." Llana followed L into a little hall. He walked to a small coffee table, "This is your new I.D. Your name will be Ideal Willis."

Llana smiled, "My codename?"

L looked at her innocently, "I like the definition."

Llana blushed, "Thank you."

He smiled and glanced at the locket around her neck, "You still… have it?"

She touched the silver, oval shaped locket, "Yes. I never take it off."

"May I?"

She handed it to L and he opened it, the first picture was of a man and woman holding each other, the woman had long brown hair and chocolate eyes, adorned in a fancy gold dress. The man was wearing a tux, his black hair slicked back and hazel eyes smiling brightly. The couple looked so happy. L knew who they were, her parents. Next to that picture was a very familiar one. Three boys, a toddler, and two young kids. The blond one at first glance looked like a girl, he was shouting at whoever was holding the camera and pointing at the four year old with white hair who was playing with his hair and staring at the camera. There was a redhead in the back cheesing stupidly, goggles ganging around his neck, a game boy in one hand and peace sign held up with the other. L smiled slightly, the locket opened once more, there was a blank spot then another picture. A young Llana, about sixteen, she was holding a stuffed panda and had her arm around the shoulders of a young L. He was smiling a small smile and she was sticking her tongue out.

L frowned, "This was…"

"Taken about a week before you left. We were happy. No one had told us that you were leaving yet."

L looked at the woman standing before him, finally noticing how much she had grown compared to the picture. In it her hair was just at her chin and she had no bangs. She was kinda short and had a young china doll face. Now her hair was much longer, dramatically so, down to her waist. She was taller, her eyes were covered with her bangs, and they hadn't been when they were little.

"You look…"

"Different?" She laughed, "Eight years can do that to you."

For the first time L felt like he was just… wrong. He hadn't realized it was that long. He talked to her about cases in America. But they weren't personal phone calls. Just business.

Llana jumped a little as arms limply wrapped around her waist and a head rested on her shoulder, "I didn't. I…"

"I missed you too L."

L and Llana re entered the room as if nothing had happened. "Matsuda, come here."

"Yes Ryuzaki."

"Please fetch the tapes from the thirteenth and from yesterday. I would like for you to look over them with Llana."

Llana smiled at Matsuda. He blushed; he thought she looked like one of those American dolls. What were they called, Barbie's? Matsuda snapped from his thoughts when he noticed L glaring at him, "Now Matsuda."

His calmness scared the crap out of the 26 year old that scampered away to ask Aizawa where he put the tapes.

Llana chewed on the end of her fork she had used to eat her cake with. These tapes just didn't seem right. There was no way this was Kira. She glanced over at Matsuda, who was looking like he was trying desperately hard to figure out what the hell he was looking for. Llana couldn't help thinking that he was kind of cute, but he seemed so shy. "Hey."

Matsuda looked at her, "Yes?"

"Your name is Matsuda right?

He seemed to brighten at the fact that she knew his name, "Y-yes! It is, my name is Matsuda."

She chuckled, "How did you get chosen for this? You seem like a…"

"Newbie?" It was his turn to chuckle, "I get that a lot. I always mess up and seem to do things wrong but that's why I'm here. I want to prove myself." He saw that she was intently watching him, "I'm so sorry! I guess you didn't want to know that much."

She smiled, "No, it's fine. I've been told I'm easy to talk to. Most people just load their feelings on me." Matsuda's face fell a little. "Oh no! I didn't mean it like that! I like to hear it." He smiled small. If only he could see her eyes.

"So, how do you know Ryuzaki?"

"L? I've known him since I was six years old. I guess we just clicked. He's like my big brother."

"Your younger than him?!" Matsuda knew he was older than L, so he wondered just how young this woman was.

"Only by a year. I'm 24."

Watari walked over to the two young adults, "Ice cream?"

"Oh thank you Watari-san." The two ate there ice-cream and Matsuda built up his courage, "Uh, Llana-san?"

"Yes Matsuda?"

"C-can I… well… can I see your eyes?" He thought he failed and started to turn away until that perfect mouth lifted into a smile. A delicate honey hand came up and moved the dark bangs from Llana's face. Matsuda gasped as the rare colored eyes looked at him.

"I know. They're a weird color. I started wearing my bangs long so people would pay attention to me rather than my weirdly colored eyes."

Matsuda would admit that her eye color was different, but definitely not strange.

"Llana, please take a look at this." Llana dropped her bangs back over her lavender eyes and walked over to L's seat. Matsuda watched her go then turned back to the TV screen, "I think I have a new favorite color."

✤

"What do you think?"

Llana looked up from her laptop and raised a brow at L. "About what?"

"The tapes."

She sighed, "Something is wrong. It just doesn't seem like Kira to me. It seems like someone is mocking him." She continued tapping keys, it echoed through the empty hotel sweet. The other investigators had gone home, leaving Llana, L and Watari alone.

"I agree."

She smiled, "I knew you would. All the files you sent me of things he's done don't match these tapes at all. Everything here is done on criminals. These tapes… killed innocent people. The person's intellectualism even seems the same but at the root it's not, it's fake, scripted. The only thing that makes sense is asking the police for help. Anyone would want his or her top enemy on there side. Makes it impossible for anyone to go against you if they're with you." Llana sighed loudly and leaned her head back on the chair.

"Second Kira?"

"Yes. Definitely, I'm 100% percent sure that there is another one of those bastards wondering around."

L smiled, "Good. We will first off refuse to aid this imposter, then we figure out a way to lure them out."

Llana yawned, "Good plan."

"You need to rest Illiana. You've had a long day."

Llana snapped her head up, "What..?"

"Your tired."

"No you said…" L just stared at her; she gave up, "Fine Ryuzaki. Goodnight."

* * *

A/N: Did you like it? I know nothing really happened, she just got introduced and what not. Seems she took a quick liking to Matsuda though. I hope L wasn't too OOC, it a pet peeve of mine, OOC characters pluck my nerves a little. Well, stay tuned!


	4. Stuffed Pandas

Chapter 3

Stuffed Pandas

**April 20, 2004; The Hoshi Hotel; Room 264**

"Yes… No… I… I'm sorry Yuki." Llana hung off the side of the hotel bed, unable to sleep. Of course part of that could be because of a certain Japanese-American calling her in the middle of the night.

"_How could you? I come back and your not here! I had to track you! Why are you in Japan?!"_ The woman on the other line yelled into the phone. Her name was Yuki Yuriko. She was the Secretary to the Secretary of Defense. The only other female in the White House, other than Llana herself. And Yuki was a technology genius.

Llana sighed, "I'm sorry I… wait a minute. You tracked me?!"

A nervous chuckle sounded from the other end, _"Uh yeah. Sorry bout that. It's not a body tracker though. I put it in your Blackberry." _

Llana loudly let out a breath, "Good."

"_Are you going to tell me why you're in Japan? I had a… gift… for you."_

Llana knew what gifts were, gadgets. And Yuki's gadgets were always the best. She, for example, modified Llana's Blackberry and Macintosh.

"Really? What is it?"

"_Your stalling, why are you in Japan?"_

"Kira."

"…"

"Hello?"

"_You lie." _

"I'm serious. I'm working with Him on the case."

"_You are serious! The President let you go?"_

"He practically threw me out the door. You know him, 'Anything for America Llana.' he said to me. So here I am."

"_I want to meet him." _

"No."

"_Yes."_

"No Yuki"

"_Why not?"_

"Because this case is serious. You should see some of these videos; it took everything I had not to cry. I'm here to work, not to get you in to meet L like he's a pop star."

Yuki sighed on the other end of the phone, _"Fine. I guess I can just wish you good luck and you better come home soon or I'm coming over there. I'll send the stuff in a high security package so look out for it."_

Llana smiled, "I will. To both, I can't stay this far away from my best friend."

"_Oh shut up!"_ Yuki laughed, _"You know you don't miss me that much. Go to sleep." _

Llana chuckled, "Bye."

She hit the end button on the Blackberry and rolled over, "Dammit." She looked at the clock that read two thirty-seven. "I'm gonna kill Yuki."

She rolled over again and grabbed the small item in the bed with her and stood up. She quietly walked over to the door. She peeked out, hesitant to exit the room in her pink pajama pants and green tank. Once she was sure she could go she exited the room.

"Llana."

Her Secret Service training kicked in at the sound of the unfamiliar voice saying her name and she crouched low, swung up her leg, and kicked the person square in the chest. A crash was heard as the person landed on, what sounded like, a coffee table. She rushed to the person but they moved faster, pinning her arms behind her back with one hand and silencing her with the other. They stood there in silence, the person catching their breath and Llana trying to figure out what was going on. "I'm very sorry Llana. I didn't mean to startle you." The person said as they removed their hand from her mouth.

Llana turned and squinted through her bangs, "L! I'm so sorry!"

He flicked on the light switch and she hugged him, she quickly pulled away and placed her hands on his chest, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to kick you like that. I'm just not used to your voice so you scared me."

"No need to apologize. It was self defense on your part." L said, idly nibbling his thumb. He put his hand over hers on his chest, "It was a rather good kick though."

She smiled as he stepped past her and picked an item up off the ground, "I believe this is yours."

Llana smiled and hugged the child's play thing warmly to her womanly chest, "Yeah. I never had the heart to throw it away."

L smiled at the stuffed Panda, "I could understand that." He looked at her and frowned, "Its very late. Why are you not sleeping?"

She smiled, "I could ask you the same thing."

L shuffled over to his chair and crouched in it, "I don't have the time. Kira might not be sleeping."

Llana sighed and shook her head and rolled a chair up next to his, "It's gonna be ok L."

He ignored her and put his thumb to his lip. She sighed and thought of something to say, "Umm, anything interesting happen in eight years?"

"Not that I can recall. What about you? You're the right hand to the President of the united states."

"That was a long climb up from where I was though." She said with sincere sadness.

L looked over at her, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. Everyone gets upset when they loose people."

L was confused and he put on his cute confused face to show it, "You lost me?"

Llana looked up at the ceiling dreamily, "In a way, yes. I lost a brother, and a friend. But the world… gained a hero." She smiled warmly at him. L just stared back at her and idly grabbed for a piece of her hair to play with it in his slim fingers. When had Llana turned so… pretty, lovely, fair, beautiful, ravishing, ideal? He went through all the words he could think of in his head, including the code name that fit her so well. He replayed the definition in his head, 'A standard of perfection, beauty, or excellence.'

"L?"

"Yes Illiana?"

She stopped and stared at him, "…you said my name..."

L let the long black/brown hair slip from his fingers. He reached for her face and she didn't flinch. He brushed her bangs from her eyes. "Thank you. For being here with me."

She suddenly leaned forward and pressed her lips to his cheek, "Please get some sleep. For me?" She stood and left the room. Leaving L to stare after her and touch his cheek.

L racked his brain. What was wrong with him? These feelings were confusing him and he hadn't felt them until Llana was around. He shook it; he had no time for whatever was going on with his body. Right now Kira was his only priority, Kira, and probably a quick nap.

**May 3, 1996; United Kingdom; London**

The young girl stood silently at the window, clutching the stuffed panda to her chest. You would think she was simply watching the last of the 'April showers' for it was now May, and soon the flowers were supposed to bloom. But for this young girl, the flowers wouldn't mean much. He was leaving, and the people taking him wouldn't even let them say goodbye.

Something tugged on her pants leg and she looked down into the large eyes of the little albino boy. A blond ran in with a red-head in tow, "Where is he going?!" He yelled.

She smiled but was defeated by her own tears. She looked back to the window to see him staring up at the sky, messy black hair matted down from the rain, clothes sticking to his frail frame.

"The bells…" She trailed off as hiccups sounded at her feet. She squatted to the albino boy's level, "Nate, don't cry."

The five year old rubbed at his eyes trying to heed to his big sister's command. Though it was a soft one. He continued to hiccup as she sat down and sat him in her lap. The red head ran over and lay against her, "Where is big brother going?"

She sighed and rubbed the six-year-olds red head, she felt so much pressure on her now, she was only sixteen and these boys needed her to look up to. Especially since he was leaving. The stubborn blond came over and lay against her also, hiccupping madly as the tears ran down his face and he tried desperately to wipe them away.

She smiled, "It's ok to cry Mihael."

"I'm not gonna cry!" The stubborn answer was proven wrong as he buried his face into her legs. The redhead simply looked at her, "Is it ok for big sister to cry too?"

She smiled, "Yeah Mail, It's ok for me to cry too."

(Still April 20)

Llana didn't even bother to go back to sleep. It was five in the morning anyway and the task force got here at seven. She took a shower and dressed, tight jeans and a pink baby-doll shirt. She was tired of wearing suits and heels. She walked out into the main room, combing her hair. Soft even breathing caught her attention as she glanced around the room.

L's sleeping form made her smile. He was sitting normally in the chair and he was lent over onto the desk. She brushed his hair from his face and rubbed his cheek.

"He's sleeping?"

Llana smiled at the surprised Watari, "Thanks to me. He looked like he was ready to fall out anyway."

"Very true, thank you Ideal."

"I was thinking earlier…"

Watari set down the coffee cups on the tray, "Yes?"

She continued to stroke his hair, "Why weren't we allowed to say goodbye?"

If she had looked up at Watari she would have seen the pained look on his old face. He had asked himself that question many times, and his only excuse was, "It was dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Llana was getting angry, but she hid it in her voice, but Watari knew her better than that.

"It was dangerous for the four of you. If people knew he had such close connections to people, they'd come after you to get at him."

"…oh…" Llana knew that. Or at least she should have. It was a safety issue. That made sense, but she didn't want it to. "I'm going out."

"Ideal! Wait!"

She grabbed her fake I.D. and cell phone and ran from the room. She took the hotel stairs to the first floor and ran through the Lobby. She ran past the task force unknowingly. "Miss Ideal!" She stopped and turned around.

"I'm sorry Mr. Yagami. You can go up, I just have to go out for a minute." She turned and continued her run, she just wanted to take a walk or something, and she needed to think. The task force was fooled and made there way to the room. But one stayed behind, he decided to go after her.


	5. Friend

A/N: I decided to start having some serious chapter titles now. So if the title throws you off a little, or for lack of a better term, tells you the whole chapter, then it's doing its job. ^_~

* * *

Chapter 4

Friend

"Miss Wells! Miss Wells wait!" He had no clue as to what compelled him to follow her. Maybe it was because she sounded so upset, or maybe because she wasn't wearing shoes, or maybe it was because she had only been in Japan for two days and she went running off and would probably get lost. Then he decided, Matsuda was going after her because she was crying.

"Miss Wells please!"

Llana turned to look at the person following her. And despite her tears she smiled and chuckled, "Matsuda right? Why are you following me?"

Matsuda rubbed the back of his head, "You look really upset… and your not wearing shoes."

Llana looked down at her shoeless feet and laughed, "I guess your right."

"Is everything ok?"

Llana looked at Matsuda and his concerned face made her smile, she nodded, "You know. I have to admire you. You've only known me for a day but your willing to see if I'm alright."

Matsuda blushed. "…well… I… you know."

Llana felt her own face heat up. Matsuda was so sweet. Definitely not the kind she was used too. Normally the men she was around were stern, old, and perverted... well, not the president so much. But, Matsuda was different, and she liked it.

"Well, since my first impression is now officially tainted. Why don't I try again?"

Matsuda blushed more, "It's not tainted! No not at all! I still like you!" Matsuda slapped his hand over his mouth, "Well I mean… I uh…"

Llana couldn't stop giggling, "How about we get some coffee before we go back?"

"Yeah… good idea."

Maybe a friend was what she needed. Who knew that when you found an old one you could gain a new one?

**The Hoshi Hotel, Room 264**

Watari sighed as he placed the coffee cups on the tray. He knew he hadn't upset her. She had upset herself. And Watari knew that when she upset herself, it would be a while until she felt better. The door to the hotel room opened, L was already wide-awake, a little brighter eyed bushy tailed since he had slept. Watari shook his head as L mumbled his greeting to them. When was that boy ever going to gain the least bit of manners?

Watari picked up the tray and balanced it on practiced hands, "Good morning gentleman."

He did a quick head count, "Are we missing someone this morning?"

Yagami smiled, "Matsuda took a detour. It seemed that Miss Wells wasn't feeling well this morning."

"I see."

L carefully got down from his chair, "Really? Did she say what was wrong?"

Aizawa scoffed, "No. She nearly knocked us all down and barely apologized. She sounded upset but it was probably nothing important."

Everyone could tell that he was a little aggravated that they were worrying about some woman instead of working, "So… shouldn't we get to work?" He grabbed a coffee cup from the tray and took a seat on the couch.

Everyone else followed him and L stopped Watari from walking away, "Watari, is she ok?"

"I don't know Ryuzaki. Lets hope so."

**The Jasmine Tea House; Booth by the Window **(lol, I couldn't help it. ^_^)

Llana had to cover her mouth with a napkin to keep from spluttering coffee. She hadn't laughed so hard or smiled so much since she left Whammy's, and that was six years ago. "Matsuda you lie!"

"No! I'm serious! I dropped the papers all over the floor and as I was picking them up this lady starts screaming that I was trying to look under her skirt!"

Llana laughed harder after that and the napkin wasn't helping. Matsuda laughed just as hard and regained himself to finish the story. "I totally thought I was gonna loose my job. I had never seen Aizawa's face turn so red before."

Llana had her forehead on the table by now, and she knew for a fact that the people in the teahouse were looking at her strangely, "Matsuda I swear, that has to be the funniest thing I've ever heard."

He smiled proudly, "I can't help it. My life is just…well, funny."

Llana chuckled and regained her composure, "That felt good, it's been a while since I had fun like this. Thank you Matsuda."

He blushed, "No problem. May I ask why it's been so long?"

"Well, when I was eighteen I went into military school so there wasn't much fun to be had there. From then I went into one serious job after another. Fun just wasn't something to be had for me."

When she finished Matsuda was staring at her. She blushed; his big brown eyes were like ex-ray lasers on her skin. He kept staring even as she tried to avert her gaze. "Matsuda. Hey! You're staring at me! Matsuda!"

He snapped out of as she yelled his name, "I'm sorry! It's just that I thinks it's amazing."

"What is?"

"…you…"

Llana blushed then started to laugh, "Was that a line?"

"Uh… no… maybe…" Matsuda smiled at Llana's laughter and laughed too, "Ok ok it was corny, but did it work?"

Llana rested her chin in her hand, "Maybe. So Matsuda, what's with you? You seem really interesting."

"Well, I'm twenty-five. When I was sixteen I told my dad I wanted to be a police officer. He worked with the chief, and I used to babysit his son, so I guess that's the only reason I've kept my job."

"Don't say that."

"I'm serious. I'm a clutz, I'm impulsive, and most of the others think I'm an idiot."

"I don't."

Matsuda looked up at Llana, "What?"

"I said I don't think you're an idiot. I think you're just living your life. Your preserving your youth instead of acting all old and stuffy like they do. Something I should've done."

Matsuda smiled and finished the rest of his coffee, "Thanks."

"No problem. So, what do you do for fun?"

"Well, I like parties and there are plenty of clubs around here. And I've always had a weird fascination with American video games and pizza. You?"

Llana chuckled, "Well, I guess I'm with you on the video game and pizza part. And I like music. When I was four my mother taught me to play the piano."

"Wow!"

Llana rose a brow, "Did you just say wow?"

Matsuda nodded and the two burst out laughing. "Matsuda, thank you. Another friend is definitely what I needed."

He smiled sincerely at the woman. She was right, a friend was good, and he guessed he needed one too. But he never thought he'd get one who was so pretty, independent, smart, and…well, didn't think he was an idiot. "We should get back. They are probably wondering where we are and, I think you might need some shoes."

The two laughed as they left the teashop. Llana felt a lot better. Yup, friends definitely made things easier.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it! It was just a little relationship builder for Llana and Matsuda. Nothing serious was intended. And please don't feel like I left L out, I didn't. It's still an L vs. Matsuda love story! It's just that I'm super in love with my Matsu at the moment. And about the 'booth by the window' thing. If you haven't noticed, I'm random. So what I think is what I type! ^_^ Look out for the next chapter!


	6. Games

A/N: Hello! Umm… not much to say, well I DON'T OWN DEATH NOTE! I guess that's about it….oh! I LOVE MY NEW READERS MICHI-NIN, ACTIONFRY, AND VAMPIRESWEETS!!!!! 3 3 3

Chapter 5

Games

**The Ami Hotel; Room 302; April 22, 2004**

Llana sighed as she walked into the room and sat next to Matsuda, "It's just as we thought. Several other countries are asking that you appear on T.V. I argued with the president but America is on the list as well."

L sipped his tea, "Thank you Llana. I think that having me appear on television is the best course of action… given the circumstances."

Llana stood and walked to L's chair, sitting on the arm, "We still have three days. We can find some sort of countermeasure in that time. Everything has a back door."

L nodded, "True. After all this it would really annoy me…" He paused to take a bite of cake and proceeded to talk with his mouth full. Llana was tempted to smack the back of the detective's head, "…if I was killed by the first person to jump on the Kira band wagon."

Llana eyes shot wide open; she leaned into L's ear and whispered, "You want to tell them?"

"Tell us what?"

Llana scoffed in her head, so much for her whispering skills. L poked at the strawberry on his plate, "Well, there is a strong possibility that this Kira is a fake."

Llana took in all the shocked faces of the task force, they all in turned noted that she wasn't shocked, they looked at her and she shifted on the arm of L's chair.

"It's true. Though I believe it's more of a second Kira." She said looking down at L.

"A second Kira?" Was most of the disbelieved mumbles coming from the group, Aizawa leaned forward to the edge of his seat, "What brought you to the conclusion of a copy cat?"

L seamed to pause for a split second to see if you would answer, when you didn't he continued, "I looked at the victims he used. People on day time talk shows just to prove who he is. The real Kira wouldn't need to use innocents and lowly criminals."

Llana nodded, "He was making sure he wouldn't predict the death of someone the real Kira would kill. You could say he was 'staying out of the lion's territory'."

"All in all it's not like Kira."

Matsuda looked back and forth between L and Llana, "Not like Kira?"

"Yes," L continued, "Kira mostly stays away from killing innocents… unless it's the people coming after him."

"And there's another thing too." All eyes turned to Llana, even L's. He stared at her blankly, "What is it?"

"There is another possible difference." Llana stood and walked to her laptop, which was conveniently next to her perch. "This new Kira… is a female. Or rather a girl, a young one."

There was a series of gasps as Llana clicked some keys on her laptop. L wrapped his arms back around his legs, "How do you come to that conclusion Llana?"

"A voice."

Matsuda scrunched up his face as he thought, "A voice. But didn't Kira…well… the second Kira use a voice converter?"

"That she did. But a cheep voice converter doesn't cover the whole voice. I recorded a snippet of the tape and replayed it, using some software on my computer I was able to remove the fake voice from the real thing, and this is what I got…" Llana clicked the mouse pad and the task force, including L, leaned in.

_"I am Kira. If this video is being aired on April eighteenth at exactly five fifty-nine pm just as I requested then the time is now five fifty-nine forty-seven, forty-eight, forty-nine…" _

Llana ended the sound clip. The words that came from the speakers were the same ones the task force had heard on the eighteenth. But the voice, the voice was new, definitely female, and definitely young. Llana smiled, "Gentleman, I give you the voice of our second Kira."

Matsuda smiled at Llana and she smiled back, "Llana that was brilliant! A voice is just as good as a finger print!"

"Thank you Matsuda." Llana hid her blush well but L knew better. For the oddest reason, in the pit of his stomach, he wasn't in favor of how quickly the two had become friends. After all he was childish and selfish, he thought of Llana as HIS friend. The child in him didn't want to share her,

L pushed his thumb to his lips, "Indeed Llana, that was perfect. There is definitely a new Kira now. Which means… Mr. Yagami?" L waited until the man turned his attention to him, "This means that I would like your son's help on the case. If we use your son's intellect and deductive reasoning we can catch this imposter, which in turn will give us valuable information in order to catch the real thing."

Chief Yagami became hopeful, "Does this mean that my son is cleared Ryuzaki?"

"No." he seemed to pause so it could sink in, "But his skills are greatly necessary at the moment. We may have Llana now but we still need more."

Yagami nodded, "I understand."

Llana threw L weary look but he seemed to ignore it. He knew what it was about; he would talk to her later, but now… "Everyone. It would be better if we didn't tell Light about this fake Kira. I want it to appear to him that we are still chasing the same Kira."

Everyone nodded, even Mr. Yagami although a bit hesitant. L stood and shoved his hand in his pocket, "Everyone back to work. Mr. Yagami, please call Light. Llana will you come with me please?"

Llana blew at her bangs, careful not to show too much of her eyes and followed her old friend into a separate room. "I believe you want to ask me something Llana?"

"More like state something. I didn't know you were looking at the chiefs son as suspect."

"Well, the boy is a genius. We went through a lot to figure out if he was worth investigating. Llana, Light was the one being tailed by Raye Penber."

Llana cast her eyes to the floor. Llana was actually a personal friend of Raye and his fiancé. She had learned a lot about Naomi when she worked with L a few years ago. L was unwilling to use Llana, so Llana insisted on Naomi. Since then she made sure the couple lived a comfy life, that is, until the two turned up dead along with the other agents that were sent with her authorization. "Oh." was all she could muster.

L reached out and grabbed a piece of her hair, twirling it in his fingers, a newfound habit. "Llana, what you did today was a valuable find. You are a great help to me."

L was a little crushed that she still hadn't looked up. He pouted. Llana glanced up through her hair, "Are you pouting?"

He put his thumb in his mouth (not fully) "Maybe." He resumed his pout.

"Ryuzaki stop it….L!" Llana started giggling lightly. "Ok, ok."

L let his signature smile play on his lips, "I win, L one…"

"Llana zero. Jeez, we still playing that game? I'm a professional for goodness sake."Llana continued giggling and composed herself. She kissed L on the cheek.

He touched it in a daze again, "I believe I might have to look into becoming a participant in this kissing game."


	7. Epic Fail

A/N: Before we start. This ('…') is thinking, this ("…") is saying.

Chapter 6

Epic Fail

**(still the 22****nd****)**

"Thank you for joining us Light."

Light smiled and gripped L's hand in a friendly handshake, "No problem Ryuuga. Anything to help."

The handshake was released and L's thumb resumed its place at his lips, "I have to ask that you call me Ryuzaki here."

"I'm Matsui." Matsuda stated with a smile.

"I'm Aihara." Aizawa said with a slight nod.

"I'm Asahi." Yagami said plainly.

Llana stood and walked to the young boy who hadn't noticed her before. She tapped Light on the shoulder and he turned to look at her, "My name is Ideal, it's a pleasure to meet you Light."

Light stared at her before snapping out of it and shaking her hand. Ryuk chuckled in his ear. Light immediately knew that Ideal wasn't her real name; he was more interested in the fact that L had brought in an American. And why Ryuk was laughing.

Light smiled, "Nice to meat you Miss Ideal."

"Just Ideal is fine. The Miss makes me feel old." Llana said pleasantly. So far so good, from first impression Light didn't seem that bad. But she knew better.

"Alright." Light turned to L; "I guess I'll call myself Light Asahi then?"

L nodded, "That will do. To keep things simple, I'll call you Light. Alright, back to business."

Llana crossed to the hotel window as L relayed instructions to Light. Careful not to tell him anything he didn't need to know, seeing as he was a suspect. Llana patted the lint from her black dress pants and tugged on her white sleeveless dress shirt. Back in formal clothes again, ugh. She tuned in for a brief moment as L continued to explain to Light what he wanted him to do. Were they all going to stand there as the boy looked over the tapes?

Llana sighed and Light glanced over his shoulder at the sound, she smiled at him and he flashed a small one back as he turned back to the computer. 'He's so… young.' Llana thought.

"So Light, what do you think?" L looked at Light with his normal goofy gaze, thumb pressed onto his upper lip. Llana glanced down at Light's hand, 'The way he gripped the chair… he's irritated.'

Light stood, "It's hard to say for sure but there must be someone out there with Kira's power."

Llana gasped quietly as Light continued, "I mean, this tape couldn't have been created by the Kira we're familiar with. His victims, it's out of the ordinary that he would kill innocents. And we've already established that he needed a name and face. The officers he killed outside of the studio, he couldn't have known their names."

Llana was almost at a loss for words, this kid was a genius. He worded his thoughts almost exactly as L had worded his own. She wasn't gonna lie and say that it wasn't a tab bit suspicious, "Well Light. That was very good. We also believe that there is a second Kira."

Light gaped at Llana and looked between her and L, "You guys knew there was a second Kira? Was this just another test?"

"It was in a way." L said boredly, "I didn't mean to test you intentionally."

Llana tried not to scoff and roll her eyes, "If L was the only one who thought there was a second Kira, the theory would be useless." She said stepping forward, "Now that you think the same it gives the theory balance, therefore it could be true."

L nodded slightly, "It's decided then. We must focus on stopping this copycat. It seems that he sympathizes with the real Kira and would probably obey him. We could lure him into a trap with a message from the real Kira."

Genius. L was a genius. Make the fake Kira believe that the real Kira wants his help, all the while leaving the REAL Kira to stumble over his next move. Trying to find a way of going about business without getting stuck in the crossfire.

Llana grinned, "I do believe I'm reading L's mind with this one," she said looking at L then changing her view to Light, "Light. I think it would work if we let you play the real Kira."

Lights eyes widened at what the woman said to him. He looked to L hoping he would get an explanation, he did, but he didn't like it.

"Perfect Ideal, yes. Light you're the only one who I can think of that can pull this off. Do you think you could come up with a convincing speech in time to be aired on this evenings national news?"

Llana looked straight to Light and… his eyes… they had a sinister look to them. As if he was truly pissed at the idea of being their fake Kira. 'Was it because L was right and he is Kira? Or does he now the L suspects him?' Llana thought.

Llana peaked over the top of her laptop screen at the person sitting across from her. His eyes were staring blankly at the young boy sitting across the room.

"You know Ryuzaki, he's not going to finish it any faster if you stare at him." Llana said flatly, looking at her screen instead of the person she was talking to.

"I'm anxious." L said moving his gaze to Llana.

"You have every right to be. And I see what you mean by having your suspicions of him. He's a grade A genius." She said unbelievably.

"I want to thank you, what you did was absolutely brilliant. Choosing our lead suspect to play our fake Kira." He said. Small panda smile resting on his face.

Llana grinned, "Thank you. I believe the score is now a tie."

L's smile got that much bigger, "A tie it is... for now."

Llana readied herself to retort but Light called to L from across the room. He slowly drug his feet over and Llana snapped her staring gaze as something made the couch move, "Hey Matsu."

Matsuda visibly blushed at the nickname. Llana giggled, "I was hoping for that reaction blushy boy."

It was true though, every time Llana said something to Matsuda he would blush. She actually looked forward to it every time she made a comment towards him.

"Lla- I mean Ideal, that wasn't very nice." He said smiling and rubbing his head.

"Sorry. What's up?" She said getting comfortable. It always felt like she could just relax around Matsuda.

"That Light is a genius huh? Too bad it didn't rub off on me when I babysat."

Llana's eyes widened in recognition, she totally wasn't paying attention when she heard and even said herself that Light was Yagami-san's son. "Matsu, that's the boy you babysat?!" She whispered urgently.

Matsuda chuckled at Llana's surprising slowness, "Yeah it is. Chief's son."

Llana smirked, "Yeah to bad it didn't rub off. You might have gotten some of the good looks too."

"Ideal!" He whined. Llana just laughed and Matsuda joined in soon after.

**(The Night of the 22****nd****)**

"Whoa!" Llana jumped and almost dropped her laptop as it beeped and displayed a gothic W on the screen.

_"Ideal, is Ryuzaki there with you?" _Watari's voice asked.

"Yeah everyone is here. What's going on?" Llana said, recovering from her small fright.

_"We've received a reply from the second Kira. I have the tape and envelope we received but I'll stream the video to you now."_

Llana jumped up from her seat and ran across the room with her laptop and placed it on the desk in front of L. She perched herself in her new favorite spot on the arm of his chair as the others crowded around.

_"Kira, thank you for your reply. Please do not worry I will follow orders and do as you say."_

Llana started to make a comment out loud about the fake Kira being a fan girl, but she remembered that Light didn't know that the second Kira was a girl. Instead she kept her comment to herself. She was tempted to turn and try and catch Lights expression, but it would have been too obvious.

_"I really want to meet you. I don't think you have the eyes. But don't worry, I would never try and kill you."_

'Alright, big time confused here.' Llana thought. She caught how Light was almost panicking in the corner of her eye at the mention of these eyes.

Aizawa voiced is confusion, "Eyes? What is that? Some kind of code?"

"It could be."

Llana continued to try and figure out what was being said, she was totally missing the fact that L was practically hyperventilating in his seat.

_"Please tell me how we can meat without the police knowing. You'll think of something. When we meet, we can confirm our identities by showing each other our shinigami."_

'There's no way… are we supposed to believe-' Llana stopped her thoughts as L started screaming. She stood and turned to him, leaning her knee onto the arm of the chair. But he kept screaming, "Ryuzaki what's wrong?! Ryuzaki! Fuck!"

Llana cursed loudly as the chair toppled over, spilling L onto the floor and sending Llana flying, landing on top of him.

She was still a bit dizzy as she heard Aizawa yell her and L's name. L sat bolt upright, lifting like Llana as no wait at all. They ended up with both sitting upright, Llana in-between the detective's legs.

Aizawa leaned over the chair, "Ideal, Ryuzaki, are you alright?"

Llana rubbed her head, "I'm fine. Ryuzaki what's-"

L sat there mumbling to himself, almost the same ting she was thinking before he started screaming, "Am I supposed to believe that shinigami actually exist?"

She grabbed the detective's chin and turned him to face her, "L! Snap out of it! Look at me!" L's eyes focused on her and she softened her voice, "Are you ok?"

"I think so. Thank you." There was a small intense moment until Aizawa cleared his throat, helping L from the ground while Llana stood on her own.

Matsuda shook his head, "It's impossible for them to exist."

Aizawa turned L's chair right side up again, "It's obvious that they don't exist."

"Exactly, listen to yourself Ryuzaki. Of course Shinigami don't exist." Light said as if scolding a young child.

L settled back into his chair, "Maybe your right but… I remember Kira had some prisoners write something about the existence of shinigami."

"Based on that fact. It would seem like we were talking about the some person. It would make sense since we're hearing the same words." Yagami stated matter-of-factly.

Llana shook her head, "That's not likely."

"Yeah," Light continued, "If this is the same person, than I doubt that he would have responded to us at all. And why would he agree to let L live."

Llana agreed, "Exactly, the real Kira wants L dead. That would have been the first thing he demanded." She said putting a hand on L's shoulder. The thought of someone wanting him dead, or him even dying was scary. L was one of the only "family members" she had and she practically just got him back.

"Maybe there is some other connection between the two. They could have already met and decided to use the words 'shinigami' as a way to confuse us." Aizawa said, putting in his own thoughts.

"No, I say that's unlikely." L said, finally calm enough to speak. "It's as Light and Ideal say. If the two Kira's were connected, I don't think the imposter would have given up on his plan to kill me. All this suggests is that the copycat has his own agenda. And it includes meeting the real Kira."

"I think your right." Light said, acknowledging L, "He's acting out of an interest in Kira. The word shinigami could very well be some reference to their killings powers."

Llana removed her hand from L's shoulder so she could cross her arms under her breast, "So this could mean that they plan to prove themselves to each other by showing their powers."

"The word shinigami can only have a meaning that both the real Kira and fake Kira know." L said dully.

Llana smirked, "So we have to find a way to trick the fake into telling us what it means."

"So are we gonna respond and demand that he tell us. We can't be too forceful or obvious; we can't let him know that we're asking. It will only make him realize that we're not Kira." Light said hurriedly.

"From now on it's best that we leave it up to the two Kira's. I bet that the second Kira is now quite satisfied with the current situation. He wanted Kira's attention and as far as he knows, he's got it." L said solemnly.

"There's no doubt that the real Kira has been following the events between our created Kira and the fake. If I was Kira, I would want to make sure this fake Kira didn't come into contact with the police…" Llana paused to roll her eyes before continuing, "Too late. But anyway this is beyond good for us because it means that the real Kira may feel pressured to respond."

Llana finished and took a deep breath. That was a lot to say.

Light just looked at her, surprise hidden in his eyes. 'This woman is just as smart as L. She could be another threat but…'

"What happens if the real Kira doesn't respond?" Aizawa asked urgently.

"I was thinking about what the second Kira might do if he gets no response." L said thoughtfully, "He might reveal more information that he knows Kira would want to be secret in order to pressure him."

Llana smirked again, "That would make Kira nervous."

L smiled, "Exactly, this could be interesting."

Later that night Llana shook Lights hand as he left with his father. Light tried to peer through her bangs to see her eyes. He couldn't so he let it go. "Hey dad, Miss Ideal is pretty smart huh?"

"Yes Light. She is."

Light smirked, 'She could be useful.'

A/N: Jeez! That was a little on the long side wasn't it? Well, I hope you enjoyed it. I named it Epic Fail because of L and Llana's fall. They had a connection moment but Aizawa ruined it. But don't worry; the two of them don't really know what it was… at least not yet. ^_^ See you next time!


	8. Of Old Friends

A/N: This chapter is sort of a filler; so if it seems a little "off" that's why. I needed a transition to bring in a temp character. I hope you like her! Sorry for the wait!

Chapter 7

Of Old Friends

Clink.

Clink.

Clink.

Clink.

Llana sighed as she continued to tap her fork on the almost empty plate. The chocolate cake was her focus a minute ago but…

"Will you stop that?!" Aizawa yelled, annoyed by the clinking sound.

"I'm sorry. It's a habit. A very unprofessional one, I do it during press-confrences… not a good image." Llana said, rambling and remembering how the president would give her that fatherly glare when she would tap the podium with her pen.

"Ideal?"

"Yes Watari?"

"This package came for you." Llana finally gave her attention to the man and took the small box with a thank-you.

L shuffled in his chair, the large red stickers hiding most of the brown box interested him. They had big bold letters that said, "PRIORITY!" "FRAGILE!" And a very interesting one that said, "GOVERNMENT PROPERTY!"

Llana used her fork to break the tape on the box, just as she was about to open it her cell phone rang. "Hello?"

_"Did you get it?!"_

"I haven't opened the box yet… how did you know I had it?"

_"Lucky guess."_

"…lie…"

_"I do not lie!" _Yuki screamed into the phone. Yup, that was Yuki; every other sentence was screamed with her.

Llana furred her brows, "Why is there an echo?"

_"Echo? What echo? I hear no echo."_

"No, when you yelled, there was definitely and echo." Llana glanced at L worriedly as she got up from the couch and walked to the door.

_"Llana your losing you mind, there is no-"_

"AAHHHH!!!!"

* * *

The dark haired woman shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Her blue eyes started to get dry with all the staring. "Llana, I'm not a ghost." She finally said.

Llana pinched the bridge of her nose, "I wish you were."

L bit his thumb, this was strange, this woman who apparently worked with Llana had randomly showed up at the hotel, with bags no less. "Miss Yuki, may I ask why you're here?"

"Well, I just wanted to check on Llana. I miss her so much."

Llana rolled her eyes; she had no time for this. She missed Yuki too but phones and video chats were created for a reason, and when you work so closely to the president, long distance charges don't exist.

L hugged his knees, "Miss Yuki. How did you find this hotel?"

Yuki successfully fought down the urge to roll her eyes. What was with all the damn questions, she was being drilled like a criminal! "There's a tracker in Llana's phone."

Without taking his eyes off Yuki, L extended his hand to Llana, she slipped him her pink blackberry ad he snapped the cover off the back, soon discarding the battery.

Yuki really did roll her eyes this time, "Why would I put it where she could remove it?"

L did his trademark-thinking pose as he let the cell-phone dangled from his pointer finger and thumb. After a few unnecessarily intense seconds, he dropped the phone onto the floor.

Llana winced a little as the phone hit the floor, smashing to pieces. She could almost hear L thinking, "I hate cell-phones."

L leaned forward a little in his chair, "Ah, I see it." He glanced at Llana.

"I want I new phone." She said slowly.

L turned his gaze back to Yuki; "I'll get Watari on it when this is over."

Llana eased back into her chair, the intensity radiating off the two of them was crazy, and it was bouncing off the walls, suffocating her. She could understand the hostility though. L was upset about someone being here, seeing him, knowing who he was, and Yuki; she was pissed about him being so upset about it.

"Ideal. Can I speak with you please?"

Llana stood and kept a straight face. She followed L closely as he shuffled into the hallway. They couldn't go into the next room because the task force was there.

Llana didn't know she was holding her breath until L turned and spoke. "She has to leave."

* * *

Matsuda shifted in his seat. No one was working, they were all just sitting there trying to figure out what was up with this woman, Yuki. She seemed very interesting, when Llana screamed, and almost passed out, she had laughed good-naturedly as if Llana acted like that all the time. If she did, they never saw it.

"Do you think she's a friend of Lla- I mean Ideals?" Matsuda finally broke the silence.

Aizawa sighed, "She might be, the question is, why is she here."

Matsuda chuckled nervously, "Well, she's Japanese, she could have been visiting family and decided to stop for a visit."

Aizawa turned slowly and looked at Matsuda; Matsuda just blushed and rubbed his neck.

* * *

"What do you mean she has to go?" Llana asked, she knew full well what it meant, but she wanted to hear him say it.

"She can't stay here. She could put this case in jeopardy by being here." L said indifferently.

"Ryuzaki she didn't mean any harm by coming here."

"I know, but she can't stay."

Llana thrashed about her brain for a retort, "What if she helps?"

L's ears perked, "I'm listening."

Llana smiled, Yuki was going to defiantly thank her later.


	9. Insight

Chapter 8

Insight

"Thank you Watari." Yuki smiled pleasantly as she took the Popsicle from the old man, he smiled and went to hand out the rest. Yuki leaned forward over her laptop. "You've been sitting here getting pampered by old men!" She whispered playfully.

Llana looked at Yuki through her bangs, then she brushed them to the side with her fingers so she could see better, "No." She chuckled, "I've been working. But thanks to you we both get a little break."

Yuki rolled her eyes; "I'm always on break. The house is so boring now without you there. The president isn't as funny anymore and poor Ryan…"

Llana had forgotten about her precious intern, "Aw. How is he doing, I did kind of dump my job on him."

"Ya think?" Yuki licked her Popsicle, "Well, he's actually handling it pretty well. He was crazy for the first couple days but he got used to it."

"That's good."

"How are your projects coming ladies?" Llana recognized the bored tone and licked her Popsicle, "Fine Ryuzaki. Want to see it?" L shuffled over next to Llana and peered at her laptop screen, the skeleton of a building etched itself slowly onto the screen, "My father designed it but never finished, do you like it?"

L's eyes grew wide, "Very much." He turned to Yuki, "Miss Yuki? How is your half coming?"

Yuki smirked, "This place is going to have state of the art everything, retina scans, x-ray, hand scans…" (Ha! I typed hand stands like three times here ^_^)

L smiled, "Keep up the good work."

"No problem." They replied at the same time.

* * *

"So…"

Llana clicked her tongue, "So what?"

"Has your doctor called?"

There was a silence for a minute then Llana took a breath, "Yes."

"What did she say? Is it progressing?"

"No. It's at a standstill at the moment." Llana said sadly, "But only for the moment, she doesn't know how long that moment will be."

Yuki looked at her friend sadly and then looked at the taskforce, "They don't know do they?"

Llana chuckled dryly; "They've never even seen them, save Matsuda. And Ryuzaki and Watari already know."

Yuki got interested when she said that Matsuda had seen them, "Matsuda? The cute one? You showed him your eyes?"

Llana blushed ever so slightly, "He asked, Yuki."

"So! A lot of people have _asked_. What did he say about them?"

"I don't know I never got to hear his response. He did gasp though." Llana said remembering Matsuda's small sharp intake of breath when he first saw her eyes.

Yuki squealed and Llana started to laugh and shake her head, "You know what, shut up. I do not." She said already knowing what Yuki was getting at.

"Yes you do."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Not."

"Do."

"Not."

"Do!"

"Not! Argh, stop it! We sound like two teenage girls." Llana said giving up and laughing.

Yuki giggled at her victory, she had so won that, "You could just get colored contacts like you had back home."

"I could. But I haven't had the time to go out and get some. I don't know my way around Japan anyway." Llana said biting the tip of her Popsicle and slapping her hand over her mouth. Her teeth were not happy with that move.

Yuki snorted at her friend, "You should ask Matsuda."

"No."

"Yes."

"We are not starting this again." Llana said, pointing her Popsicle at Yuki. Yuki rose her brow at the frozen treat then looked at Llana. It ended in both women giggling like teens again.

* * *

L reached over into his bowl of strawberries, he pouted when he didn't feel the succulent wet fruit under his fingertips. "Watari." L waited about two seconds then the man didn't come, "Where is Watari?"

Light came over and sat next to L, "He said he was going to see if the girls needed anything."

L pouted, "It seems Llana is having fun with Miss Yuki…." He said as he heard laughing coming from across the hall as their door opened.

Watari stepped in smiling, "I apologize L, I just wanted to see if the ladies needed anything."

"It's fine." He said to his old friend, "No need to apologize. Are they ok?"

"They are quite alright, having fun while doing their assignment, I think Miss Yuki's visit is good for Ideal."

L bit his thumb lightly, maybe that was true. But now, there was someone else trying to steal his friend. "Watari, please send them in, they can continue tomorrow, I think it's time they rejoined the group."

Watari bowed shortly and left to retrieve Yuki and Llana. Light rose his brows at L, "Ryuzaki, are you-"

L rose from his chair, cutting Light off, "Ideal, Miss Yuki, if you wouldn't mind. I want the two of you to rejoin the group for now. You can continue your project tomorrow."

The two women were still smiling from their little girl talk in the other room. Llana turned her smile from Yuki to L, "Sure Ryuzaki."

"Ideal, could you please look over these files with Aizawa?" Llana looked at Yuki then stood, "Sure Ryuzaki."

Llana took the files from him and walked over to Aizawa, playfully hitting Matsuda in the head with the files as she passed. "Gah! Ideal!" He said chuckling.

L clenched his toes, "Matsuda! Come here, I have a job for you."

Yuki looked at Llana worriedly as Matsuda scurried over to L to receive his orders. Llana just sort of shrugged with her expression, L seemed so hostile whenever she said something or did anything at all to Matsuda.

Llana sat down and crossed her legs with practiced grace in her suit skirt and smiled at Aizawa. He smiled back with little enthusiasm, Llana groaned in her head, this was gonna be a long night.

* * *

Llana reached into the bowl without looking up and put the marshmallow in her mouth, "Ok, run that by me again."

Aizawa huffed, "What if he's killing criminals in a pattern. Messages in what crime they committed?"

Llana nodded absentmindedly as she ate another marshmallow, Aizawa was really thinking about this, "Well, that could be one hundred percent true." Llana smiled in her mind, she was starting to sound like L, using percentages. "But, if there is a message, it'll be impossible to find. Some of their crimes aren't big enough to hold messages. Do we have a file of the crimes?"

Aizawa nodded, "Of course," he yawned, "There in that blue folder there."

Llana looked over at the table and stopped dead. This wasn't supposed to happen, she stared at the folders on the table. One of those orange folders, was blue, she just didn't know which one.

Aizawa glanced over, "Did you hear me? I said the blue one."

"I heard you Aizawa-san…" she said slowly. She reached out and hesitated then pulled her hand back.

Aizawa shook his head; he was too tired for this. Matsuda watched Llana in confusion, L just watched, his eyes wide, thumb in his mouth; he knew she couldn't hide forever. Yuki watched her friend with sadness on her face; she knew that Llana was petrified of telling people what was wrong with her.

Aizawa finally reached over Llana and grabbed the folder, "What's wrong Ideal. You blind or something?" he huffed a little agitated.

Llana gripped the couch, "Actually…" She trailed off, too afraid to continue.

L stepped closer to his friend; he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Ideal. I think you should tell them." He said in his normal bored tone.

Llana turned her face up and took a deep breath in and let it out. She reached under her bangs and laid a hand over her eyes, a few more deep breaths. She lifted her bangs and almost visibly cringed at the gasps that came from Aizawa, Mogi, Soichiro, and Light. L glared at Matsuda, he wasn't shocked, she let him see. L composed himself, getting angry over such petty things was not his concern right now.

"Actually, I'm colorblind. It's not normal colorblindness. As you can see, even the color of my eyes is affected. I have Dechromina. It's a special color blindness that progresses…" Llana trailed off not able to finish.

"It started when she was eleven." Watari calmly spoke as he sat next to the woman he still saw as a young girl, "Her eyes were dark violet at one time, still an odd color, but nothing to worry about, then they started to fade."

Llana was visibly shaking a little as she continued to speak, "I noticed it when I was looking at my friend, he has red hair and to me, it was green, though I knew his hair was supposed to be red."

She stopped to fiddle with her skirt, "I can't see primary colors, Red, Yellow, and Blue. I actually just learned from my doctor that soon I will only see shades of grey, then I won't be able to see at all."

The room fell dead silent, that shocked everyone, including Watari. When she was younger he had called every specialist in England, personally, to check on her. None of them concluded that it would progress so severely.

"Ideal…" she was like his daughter, knowing this, Watari felt her pain.

Llana smiled brightly at the glum task force, "I've learned to live with it. I can see shades of colors; I can see the blue in the sky, and the pink of a flower. Please, this wasn't supposed to depress everybody. I guess, I just thought I was good at hiding it. I actually feel better now that you all know."

L's monotonous voice broke the silence, "This won't hold us back. Knowing each other better is a step in solving this case. We can trust each other."

The entire force gained confident looks; it was true, becoming stronger as a group would aid them in the future.

* * *

Yuki cracked open one eye to see her friend sitting on the edge of the bed, "Llana? Llana you need to go to sleep."

Llana sighed, "I tried. Go back to sleep Yuki, I think I'm just gonna get some water."

Yuki watched Llana leave the room and laid back down, sometimes she wondered why that woman wouldn't let anyone in.

Llana tried to steady her shaking hands as she turned on the faucet and held her cup under the running water. She sighed as she turned the water off.

"Llana…."

Llana dropped her glass into the sink with a shatter, the sudden noise made L blink in surprise rather than jump physically. Llana grabbed the hand towel with still shaking hands. "I'm sorry Ryuzaki. I guess I'm a little jumpy."

Llana froze as L's cold hand covered her own, "Llana, you don't seem ok."

L's usually emotionless face was riddled with concern. He could feel Llana shaking in his hands. He took the towel from her and turned her to face him.

He didn't know what to do, comforting other people was foreign to him, and Llana was obviously feeling pain, and sadness, and probably fear. He wrapped his arms around her waist, taking in her scent. Her shaking slowed as she held him back. He was obviously doing something right. He started to feel warm. It was an uncomfortable, but nice kind of warm.

"L, I'm scared."

L took a breath, "Why?"

"I… I don't want to go blind L. It wont happen for a while but, it'll happen." She said as she squeezed his shirt in her fists.

L pulled her closer so their bodies were touching, the feeling confused him, but it calmed Llana. He kissed her cheek and she rested her head on his chest, content. L smiled and in the back of his mind, a voice said, "L two, Llana one."

* * *

A/N: Jeez, I is so sleepy right now. Well, I hope you enjoyed it, and if you noticed that there was no date in this one, or the one before it, that's because I decided to only put dates in chapters that go with the anime story line. ^_^ Until next time, bye.


	10. A Little Push

A/N: ATTENTION!!! Ok, I have recently noticed that the dates I have been using coincide with the manga not the anime, but I'm going along with the anime. The anime started in 06, the manga in 04. I will be keeping the manga dates cuz they make more sense. I just wanted you guys to know, nothing is really changing though! ENJOY! ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own, just a total Matsu and L fan.

Chapter 9

A Little Push

"Llana, get up. Llana… LLANA!"

THUMP!

Yuki smiled and crossed her arms. Who said yelling never got the job done. "Llana you're so lazy."

Said woman grunted and clutched at the pillow that had fallen to the floor with her. "I am not. I was sleeping dammit." She pushed up to her elbows and looked at the clock, "It's only eight 'o' clock." She whined.

"And what time does the force get here?"

"Seven." Llana answered matter-of-factly.

"So…" Yuki said, waiting for her to continue.

"Ugh! You know I didn't sleep last night!" Llana said getting quite comfortable on the floor.

Yuki smirked, "So, your quality time with L kept you awake?"

Llana shot up to full height blushing like mad. Yuki had seen that? She rose her hand to her cheek and spaced a little, then it hit her, he probably got a point for that. "Damn, I'm losing." She said aloud

"Losing what? Your mind?" Yuki said starting to laugh.

"You know what, no comment."

Yuki burst and started laughing, "What! I thought it was sweet, I only saw as far as him giving you a cute little kiss. I didn't see before that." Her laughing died down, "Plus, I'm happy for you. But I call maid of honor."

Llana's face turned beat red, "What! No no! He's like my brother. Ugh! Being around you makes me feel stupid!"

Yuki started laughing again, "So if it's not famous Mr. L, is it Matsuda?"

"Oh my god! Get out! You're dressed and ready! Get out there!"

The entire task force moved there heads in one joint motion as Yuki stumbled, laughing, into the room. L looked up from his tea lazily, "Is everything ok Miss Yuki?"

"Just peachy. She'll be out in a minute." She said grinning.

"Alright." L looked at the closed door that led to the girl's room. "I hope she's not upset."

* * *

"Good morning!"

Matsuda looked up from the work he was given and his face turned redder than a fire truck. Llana smiled brightly and her eyes twinkled. She just glowed to him. She had her hair pulled up into a high ponytail that trailed to her mid-back and her bangs had been swept to the side to reveal her right eye and a little of her left. Her yellow blouse seemed to float to her waist, and she rested her hand on her jean-clad thigh.

"Um… good morning Ideal-chan." He stuttered out.

Llana walked over to L whispered something to him, Matsuda couldn't here but he nodded and handed her some cake.

"So, what's on the agenda for today Ryuzaki?" She asked as she sat next to Yuki who nudged her.

"Nothing really. We're waiting for one of the Kira's to make a move. In the meantime we will stand by and see what happens, we wont get involved unless I see it necessary."

"Fine. That sounds good."

"Ryuzaki, we seem to be out of sweets, I'm going to the bakery down the street to get some more."

L barely turned to acknowledge the man, "That is fine Watari."

Llana stood up, "Watari let me and Yuki go. We're not doing much, our project is almost done."

Watari smiled, "Thank you Ideal, Miss Yuki. Ryuzaki?"

"Well, I do believe that you two don't know you're way around…"

Yuki grabbed Matsuda and pulled him to his feet, "We'll take Matsui."

Llana glared at Yuki, she was planning something. Ryuzaki sighed, it was another chance for them two to try and steel his friend, but he trusted Yuki more than he did Matsuda. He guessed it was ok if she was there. "That would be fine, please don't be long."

Yuki grinned and dragged the two out of the door with her. Llana snatched her to the side as they entered the lobby. "What do you think your doing?"

"Helping. I'm not leaving anytime soon. You and Matsuda need some quality time."

"Quality time?! What?! Have you gone insane?" Llana said tugging on her ponytail.

"I though that was you." Yuki answered, smirking.

Llana rubbed her temples, this was bad, L was like her brother and if she told Yuki that Matsuda was just a friend she would probably try and hook her up with Mogi!

Llana sighed, "Fine. But you're staying with us."

"Oh no I'm not, you need a little push. Matsuda come here!"

"No, st-!" Llana's failed attempt to make Matsuda stay away failed horribly. Instead of feeling like the twenty-four year old woman she was, she felt seventeen.

Yuki patted Matsuda on the back, "I really must apologize but the weather seems to be making me feel sick."

Llana rolled her eyes; of course Matsuda would fall for it. "Oh no! Miss Yuki, are ok?"

"I'll be fine. Just promise me that you and Llana will get Ryuzaki's cakes and sweets, and Matsuda," She pulled him close so Llana wouldn't hear and whispered something to him. Matsuda's eyes widened and he nodded.

"S-sure. Ideal, are you ready to go?"

Llana rose her brows then composed herself, "Yeah, c'mon."

Yuki smiled as the two walked away, "I'm a flippin' genius." But little did she know that someone was watching from the window and he wasn't too happy.

* * *

L backed away from the window. It's the way anyone would feel right? Anyone who wanted to protect something, she was like his little sister… although she wasn't that much younger. He pinched the sugar-cube like it was taunting him. These feelings were beyond confusing, his body felt all warm when she got close, his lips were still tingling from when he kissed her cheek, and he wasn't to happy about the flutter in his chest when she called him L or kissed his cheek or touched him, or pretty much everything she did.

He carefully stepped down from the chair and shuffled to the small kitchenette. "Watari, I have to ask you something."

* * *

Matsuda stared intently at her hand, 'Should I…?'

"Matsuda."

"Huh?"

Llana couldn't help but laugh, "Matsuda," she stopped to grab his hand and lean into his ear, "I don't know were this bakery is."

"Oh right! S-sorry." He blushed.

Llana giggled as he pulled her along with a bright red blush on his face, why not enjoy her time alone with him, she did like him.

Watari chuckled, he felt like he was giving 'the talk' to his teenage son, but indeed, L was twenty-five, and as much as he acted like it, not his son.

"Well Ryuzaki, it seems that in all your years of knowing Miss Ideal you've developed feelings for her."

L pressed his thumb to his lip. "Feelings?"

"Yes, it seems that you might really like her."

"Of course I do Watari. She's like my little sister, I love her as such, very much to that fact also."

"In my years of experience I think you love her as more than a sister."

L turned to try and catch the old man but he was had already left. He bit down on his thumb, "More…?"

* * *

"There's the shop Ideal. It's actually quite nice, though I've never really had the time to jus relax here." Matsuda said calmly, he was only blushing a very light pink, Llana guessed he got used to the feeling of holding her hand. Probably because it was a friendly hold, their fingers weren't entwined.

"Well, you get the chance today." Llana said smiling and pulling him into the shop. A very friendly ding alerted the people already inside of the duo's entry.

"Konnichiwa! My, aren't you two a cute couple! The wedding cakes are in the back!"

Llana and Matsuda immediately dropped each other's hand and blushed a million shades of red each. Llana recovered first, "N-no! I-it's not l-like that!"

The young girl behind the counter slapped her hand to her mouth, "Oh my! I'm so sorry about that!"

Matsuda rubbed the back of his head, "D-don't worry about it."

Llana started to giggle and grabbed Matsuda's arm, "C'mon."

It turned out that picking out cakes for L with Matsuda was fun. "Oo! Look at this one!"

Llana was gazing like a little kid at the cakes behind the many glass-covered cabinets. At the moment a chocolate cake with little ballerina's dancing around the edge had caught her eye.

Matsuda smiled at her childish wonder. "It's pretty…"

He trailed off and she picked up, "Like me?"

Llana turned around fully so that her back was to the case and she was facing Matsuda, he stepped a little closer. "Yeah…"

Llana felt her heart stop as he inched closer, she felt warm and knew she was blushing, Matsuda was a great friend, but… more?

"Um excuse me! I heard you say you like that cake!"

Matsuda backed off and almost fell over his own feet, blushing heavily. Llana recovered first once again and turned to the young girl, "Yes I did. We liked these as well." Llana handed the girl a paper with the cakes she and Matsuda had picked out.

"I'll get them for you right away!" She said cheerily and bounced off.

Matsuda tapped Llana's shoulder, "U-um, Ideal, I'm so-"

Llana pulled away from the friendly kiss on the cheek blushing lightly, "No need to apologize Matsui." Llana bit her lip, "I… never mind, lets go."

As she picked up the cakes with him she wondered if she wanted to kiss him, or if Yuki's little push was really a shove.

* * *

A/N: sorry, this one was kinda short, i hadn't noticed till i ended it. Well, i still hope you liked it! Until next time!


	11. Confirmation

A/N: Wow. It's been a loooong time. Sorry, I kinda got writers block, still have it so I'm sort of forcing this chapter. I hope it's still good though, and for those of you that like Saiyuki, I might be putting up a saiyuki story soon! ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own death note, just Llana.

Chapter 10

Confirmation

**March 10, 2004; Toyo International Airport**

"Tell Ryan that I miss him, and that I'm so proud."

Yuki nodded, "I can do that."

"And tell the President I'll send him some sake for after those long presconfrences."

Yuki nodded once again, "Ok, ok."

The two women hugged each other, neither wanting to see the other go. "Thank you for coming, you were a huge help to me." Llana clung to her friend; she had felt so much better when Yuki was with her.

Yuki sniffed, she really wanted to stay, no matter how much she felt that Ryuzaki wasn't exactly fond of her. This case was really serious, now she knew what Llana meant.

The two hugged one last time before Yuki boarded her personal flight. As the plane took off she looked out the window at her best friend, "Be careful Illiana, Kira's not your only problem here."

**March 12, 2004; Plaza Hotel **

Llana ran into the hotel room, almost knocking over a tired Matsuda, "Sorry Matsu! Ryuzaki, turn your computer on!"

L looked quizzically at the computer in front of him. Llana sighed, "The other one!"

L lazily turned on the laptop and it blinked to life, Watari's gothic W flickered onto the screen. "Ryuzaki, we have intercepted a video and a journal that was on it's way to Sakura TV. I believe it's from the second Kira. I've sent it up with Ideal."

Llana handed L the package she held in her hands, "Thank you Watari." He said to the computer.

L delicately reached in the envelope and pulled out a single piece of paper, he handed the rest to Llana. She pulled out the video and turned to Aizawa, "Hey, Aihara, handle this?" She tossed it to him and he caught it with a tired 'sure'.

"Ideal?"

Llana looked down at the man crouched in his chair, "What is it Ryuzaki?"

"Have a look at this would you?"

Llana took the paper from him and read through it carefully, "It's like diary entries. The year on these is 2003 but these sound more like plans then old entries." She concluded, sitting on the couch next to Yagami.

"Should I call Light?" The man asked. Llana looked at L, "Ryuzaki?"

"Yes Mr. Yagami. You may."

Soichiro nodded once before pulling out and turning on his cell phone. Llana passed the paper to Matsuda who read through it with what he thought was care; Llana thought it looked more like he had to pee.

He handed the paper back to Llana with an "hm". Llana chuckled, "Why don't you go watch that video with Aihara, Matsui."

Matsuda nodded, blushing, and left the room.

Llana simply shook her head as she chuckled some more.

"Ideal, what do you think?" Ryuzaki asked the woman across from him, he sort of wished she would claim her spot on his chair, he had gotten quite used to her being there.

Llana sighed, "I think she's trying to tell us her plans, but trying to confuse us at the same time. There is something else in that diary she wants us to see, or wanted Kira to see. I think you should ask Light."

L nodded in approval, "That was my plan. Thank you."

Llana nodded also and smiled.

"He didn't answer so I left him a message. He should be on his way." Yagami took his seat next to Llana and sighed.

Llana gently patted the man's back, "Is everything ok Mr. Yagami?"

"I'm fine Ideal. Just tired."

"Don't worry Mr. Yagami. Tonight won't be very long, you'll be able to go home earlier."

Soichiro nodded, "Thank you Ryuzaki."

"Not much on the tape." Llana held up her hand as Aizawa placed said item in her hand. She placed it on the table.

"What was on it?"

Matsuda flopped down on the couch across from her, "The same stuff that was on the paper. Entries for last year."

Llana nodded to herself in approval. He really did read over it. Llana crossed her legs, "Now all we have to do is get Light's opinion."

Ryuzaki nodded, that's exactly what they needed.

"Hello everyone."

Well speak of the devil. Llana stood as the door opened and she greeted Light with a warm smile, "Good evening Light."

His smile was equally warm towards her, "Hello. So, we have a diary entry?"

Llana nodded and handed the paper to him, "Yup, this is it."

Llana kept her eyes on him as she moved to L's chair, sitting in her spot. Her eyes sparkled as she watched Light, his facial expressions, his body language. She fixed the headband holding back her hair, "So Light, what do you think? Is it real?"

Llana hadn't even noticed that L had stood from his chair. Light stared at L for a few seconds, "At this point in time all I can say is that he must be stupid."

"Yeah, it's completely obvious that he wants to meet Kira at the home game." Matsuda added in.

Soichiro put his hand to his chin in a thoughtful manner, "Doesn't he realize what would happen if we aired this? It would cause mass panic."

Llana casually dusted some lint from her skirt, "Exactly, that means that that entry is most obvious because it's meant to throw _us_ off while another entry would be picked up on by Kira."

Ryuzaki climbed back in his seat before grabbing a piece of chocolate from the box on the table, "Exactly. But which entry was meant for Kira? To be honest all of this is so stupid", he popped the chocolate in his mouth before continuing, "I don't know what to do in this situation anymore. If we make the diary public we'll have to make an announcement cancelling the game."

Matsuda moved to the couch, "But if we cancel the game, won't that make him angry? There would be no telling what he would do."

Llana stood and paced across the room, "That's kind of true but we know for a fact that this Kira completely idolizes the true Kira. Therefore, he would never do anything reckless which would result in becoming Kira's problem."

L pushed another chocolate past his lips, "Correct again Ideal. He gave his word to our Kira and I am inclined to believe that he wouldn't kill aimlessly."

Llana nodded and took a chocolate for herself. He was right, there was no way he…well, she would do anything completely stupid. It would anger Kira like she said. Llana tuned out of her thoughts as L began to speak.

"Well, I say we make it public, air an announcement cancelling the game. At the same time we say that on the thirtieth we will set up checkpoints on all roads leading to the Tokyo Dome. And finally, we'll send a response from our invented Kira. Ideal, could you help with that?"

"Sure, it can be something simple. Maybe, 'I understand and I'll meat you there'." Llana suggested.

L sipped his tea, "That will work fine, thank you."

"You two don't honestly expect him to go there if we set up checkpoints around the dome do you?" Yagami asked, unsure of how this plan would work.

Llana smirked, "_Kira_ wouldn't even consider it" she said stressing the Kira to show that she was speaking of the original, "that's only common sense. But, the other one might."

L sipped his tea again, looking into the cup afterwards to prove that it was gone, "Well, I guess that depends on how stupid he really is. However, assuming he's not actually the idiot we think he is there could be another message hidden in this diary."

Llana smiled in triumph, "Exactly like I said earlier! Sorry Light, you weren't here."

Said boy nodded in understanding.

"Well, basically what I said is that there is an obvious message there meant for the police. Obviously the dome. Then there's another message there that only Kira could figure out. Since none of us are Kira" Llana looked around the room, her gaze lingered on Light for a moment, only L noticed, he smirked very small, "none of us would be able to figure it out." She finished, feeling quite accomplished.

"Even so", L sighed, "it would make sense for us to check all the places mentioned here. Which are Aoyama on the twenty-second and Shibuyah on the twenty-fourth."

Llana rubbed her eyes, there were too many brain waves floating around the room, mostly hers and L's. She swore that sometimes she was just too smart, next time she wouldn't say a word; it was giving her a headache. "You know, there is a huge possibility that all of this will be useless."

"Very true Ideal. But because that possibility is so high. We can be ready for that. Anyway we'll keep an eye out for people with notebooks in Aoyama and people in clothing stores in Shibuyah."

Llana sat down next to Soichiro and leaned back on the couch, she just wanted to take a shower and watch a movie, but she had to help.

She sighed, "The most we can do right now is put camera's in both places."

L poured himself some more tea, "And I want undercover officers in both Aoyama and Shibuyah."

Llana found herself thinking, "Please, oh pretty please don't pick me."

Matsuda perked at the opportunity to help, "I should probably go to Aoyama and Shibuyah since I blend in with the crowd there." He said with a big smile.

"I'll go too." Light suggested.

"But Light…" Soichiro started, looking up at his son.

Light chuckled, "I'll be fine dad. Those are places I would go anyway and I would look the most natural with Matsui there, other than Ideal of course."

Matsuda blushed at the thought. He probably wouldn't be able to concentrate with Llana there.

As for Llana, she was so concentrated on staying awake that she hadn't heard a word that was said since she begged L in her mind to not pick her.

Light continued, "Besides. The second Kira will be there looking for Kira, not the police."

"Then it's settled, Matsuda and Light will go to Aoyama and Shibuyah on their prospective dates. Aizawa I want you and Ideal to monitor the camera's on those dates."

Llana tuned back in but she was sort of half zoned out, "Huh?"

Aizawa rolled his eyes at the woman. She was smart, he'd giver her that, but she was still young.

"Alright everyone. That is all for today." L spoke in bored tone.

Llana lay back on the couch haphazardly, "Yes! It's over."

L looked at her with an confused expression as everyone started to leave, "Why the show of relief?"

"Oh, I'm tired and I just want to sleep." Llana said rubbing her eyes.

"Alright then, Matsuda, could you see Light out to his taxi please?" L asked.

Matsuda nodded and stood with Light. L waited a few minutes after they left and moved to the window. Llana watched him curiously, "L, what are you doing." She asked moving next to him.

L ignored her and pulled out his cell phone, "When you're with Light please keep a close eyes on him. And keep this between you and me…" Llana tapped his shoulder and raised a single brow; L put his thumb to his lip, "and Llana."

Llana gave a satisfied smile as he hung up, "You didn't think you could leave me out when I overheard did you?"

L shrugged and grabbed a piece of Llana's hair. She chuckled, "What is with the fascination with my-"

She froze as L's cold lips pressed to hers. Before she could do or say anything he pulled away. She simply looked at him in shock until the door opened. L greeted Matsuda as if nothing had happened and walked to his chair. Llana was still standing at the window, staring at L in shock. Matsuda gave her an confused look, "Ideal, are you ok?"

"I'm fine." She said with a smile, "I think I'll just go to bed."

* * *

"Watari?"

"Hm?" Watari looked to his young companion and clearly saw the sadness on his normally blank features. "May I ask what is wrong Ryuzaki?"

L just blinked as if in thought for a few seconds before answering, "I only needed to confirm them."

"Confirm what?"

"My feelings. You told me that I liked Llana as more than a sister or friend. That means I love her right?" He asked in curiosity, sounding more like a child or teen than a twenty-five year old man.

"…" Watari didn't know how to answer so L took his silence as a signal to continue.

"I had to confirm my feelings so I kissed her." L stated bluntly.

Watari's eyes sparkled the slightest bit, "Really Ryuzaki?"

L looked at him with big eyes and tilted his head, "Yes."

"So what happened that has made you so sad?"

"She didn't say anything. She just looked at me, and I believe that when someone kisses you you're supposed to kiss back." He said, slightly frustrated.

Watari chuckled lowly, "Give it time Ryuzaki. I'm sure that Llana isn't angry or upset. I think you just surprised her."

L's face turned somewhat pitiful at the sound of this, "Should I apologize Watari?"

"No. Just leave it be. I'm sure she'll come to you about it."

L sighed, "Whatever you say old friend."

* * *

A/N:

**Chelsea:** Wooooow! This one was a nice change of pace! L and Llana kissed!

**L:** I was waiting for this part; it sure did take you a while.

**Chelsea:** Well, I'm sorry, prom is coming up so the chapters have been few and far between.

**Llana:** Whatever, so what's next?

**Matsuda:** Yeah, don't I get to kiss her?

**L:** I would prefer if you wouldn't.

**Chelsea:** SHADDAP!! Jeez, I'm the one writing this stuff so everyone be quiet!

**All:** Yes Ma'am.

**Yuki:** You are so bossy.

**Chelsea:** Hay- I mean Yuki. What are you doing here?

**Yuki:** I am your friend and I am inclined to be here seeing as how YOU TOOK FOREVER TO PUT THIS OUT!

**Chelsea:** …sorry…

**Yuki:** You better be…I'll bite you…

**L:** Vicious

**Llana:** Psycho

**Matsuda:** Scary

**Yuki:** Anyway, look out for the next chapter! ^_^


	12. Hide and Seek pt 1

Chapter 11

Hide and Seek

**March 22, 2004; To-oh University; East Side – Aoyama Entrance**

_"Now, Matsuda, Aizawa and I will be right here if you need anything, any help at all. We are all eyes and ears."_

Matsuda walked along the path in the college listening to Llana's disembodied voice and nodding to himself, he was sure they could see him through the cameras.

_"We can hear you too but try not to say anything to us. Light doesn't know you're wired."_

He nodded again. He felt so official right now. He felt like this was gonna be one of is chances to prove himself.

_"Touta,"_ It was Aizawa, _"Don't screw this up."_

Matsuda bit is lip before the voice he actually wanted to hear graced his ears, _"Don't worry Matsu, you'll do fine. Just act natural."_

"I'll try."

"Hey Light," Matsuda looked around at the other kids standing around, "What's going on?"

_"Remember what Ryuzaki said, keep and eye on him."_

"Oh, these are some of my friends from school." Light said pleasantly, "Guys, this is my cousin Tato, it's his first time in Tokyo and he wants to see Aoyama and Rapongi. I'm trusting you guys to show him a good time."

The kids laughed good-naturedly and Matsuda blushed, not used to the attention. Light smirked playfully, "He also said he was looking for a girl friend, Any volunteers?"

The kids laughed and Llana giggled in his ear, Matsuda freaked out and started blushing again, "W-wait Light! I never said that!"

"How is he doing?"

Aizawa and Llana turned and acknowledge L with a smile and nod. Aizawa sighed and put a hand over his mouthpiece, "He hasn't screwed up if that's what you mean."

"That's what I was implying." L stated bluntly, walking over to stand behind Llana's chair.

She rolled her eyes, "Don't be so cruel. He's doing perfect. He's watching Light without being obvious, he's blending in, he's…"

Aizawa scoffed, "Don't stop praising him now."

Llana furrowed her brows at the screen, "No. Shh. Look, turn camera twelve a little to the left."

"What? Why?"

"Don't question me, just do it!"

L watched in interest as Llana pulled up the visual for camera twelve. It was showing the inside of a small coffee shop through the shop's largest window.

"We'll lose Light and Matsuda!" Aizawa said sternly.

"There are a dozen cameras down this street Aizawa. We wont miss a thing." Llana said just as sternly.

L bit his thumb, "What do you see?"

Llana got closer to the screen and pointed, "Her. She's talking to herself." Llana clicked the mouse and the camera zoomed in, "I. Can't. Just. Go. Up. To. Him. And. Say. Hi. Kira."

L's eyes widened. This girl, she… "Ideal…"

"Ryuzaki…L…I know what your gonna say. We have no hard evidence on this girl, we don't even know who she is. But… this is big."

She turned her chair away from him. "Aizawa, I want the tape from that camera, now."

Aizawa smiled, Llana _was_ useful, "I'm already on it." He grabbed his coat and left the room.

Llana immediately started tapping keys, Matsuda, Light, and the group of kids were now on the screen, "Matsuda. Go to the bathroom." Matsuda glanced at a nearby camera.

L rolled his eyes and took Llana's headset, "Now, Mr. Matsuda."

L and Llana watched as Matsuda disappeared from the screen.

L brought the set back to his mouth, "Mr. Matsuda, we have finished our mission in Aoyoma. I would like for you to inform Light that I want the both you back at headquarters ASAP."

_"Alright Ryuzaki. We're coming."_

L put the headset down after he turned it off. Llana stood up, "So…"

"Yes Ideal?" L asked innocently, he knew were this was going.

"Llana two…"

L sighed, "It's a tie."

She circled him like a hawk then sat down, smirking, "I know." After about a minute L sat down also. Llana's face turned into a serious one.

They were alone, should she ask? A ten-year friendship was hanging in the balance here, "L, can I ask you something?"

"You may Ideal."

"No, I want to ask you as… as Illiana." That caught L's attention and he turned his onyx gaze to her. He just stared at her, waiting for her to say something. "L, why did you kiss me?"

He had suspected that she had forgotten. After two weeks, a person would normally forget. But he forgot that this person was on the same intellectual level as he, and she knew him better than anyone else. He stared at her as if debating whether or not to answer.

"We're back!"

Too late.

Matsuda came in and immediately stopped in his tracks. The tension in the room was so thick he could touch it. Light came in soon after and sat on the couch with a sigh, "You called us back pretty fast Ryuzaki. Did something happen?"

L tore his gaze from Llana and stood, "No Light. Nothing of any importance, I just felt that we weren't getting anywhere."

Light nodded, totally oblivious to the tension in the room, "Well, if it's alright with you I'm going to head home."

He said goodbye to everyone and Llana smiled, "See you soon Light."

L noticed that Matsuda wasn't moving, "You're free to leave Mr. Matsuda."

"Um, Ryuzaki I wanted to ask you about that…"

L turned to face Matsuda painfully slow, "Yes?"

Matsuda found himself turning red, he glanced at Llana and she smiled. Yeah he was blushing, he remembered that she seemed to like when he blushed, it made him turn redder. "W-well Ryuzaki. I…well…um…I want to be of more use so I was wondering…"

L sighed, "Please get on with it Mr. Matsuda."

"I want to start staying at the hotel."

Llana fought the urge to grin; she glanced at L who glanced at her, he sighed again, trying not to let it sound like he was irritated, "That's fine Mr. Matsuda. I trust that you have no clothing or necessities?"

Llana stood from her seat; "I'll go with him to retrieve them tomorrow."

L eyed her and she eyed him back, "That's fine."

Matsuda sensed that tension again and decided to slip from the room. Llana and L noticed. Llana stepped closer to her friend, her best friend, "Are you going to answer my question?"

L stood there, silent and stoic. Damn he was good, but Llana was good too.

It caught him way off guard, but he didn't mind, her lips were constantly on his mind, distracting him, and now he had them again. He tried to follow what his body was telling him and kiss back, but she had already pulled away.

She walked to the door then looked back at him, he was giving her the same look she had given him. "Confused?" She asked, and with that she left the room.

Watari came from the kitchen hiding his grin behind his mustache; he set the tray of sweats on the table and patted L on the back before leaving the man to his thoughts.

* * *

Llana yawned as she left her room, cup in hand. She walked across the living room like room and glanced at the figure on the coach, she did a double take when she saw that brown eyes were staring back at her, "I'm sorry Matsuda, did I wake you up?" She was glad it was dark, her face felt hot as she remembered she was in her PJ's.

Matsuda sat up with the blanket around his shoulders, "No, I never fell asleep."

She took a step closer to the couch, they couldn't get him a room as of yet, "Is everything ok? Is it the case?"

He sighed heavily albeit dramatically, but that was just Matsuda, "I don't think Ryuzaki wants me here. I don't even think he likes me."

Llana smiled, "That's just him." She walked over and put her cup down, "He just likes to be alone, or rather just with people…"

"He likes." Matsuda finished, pouting.

Llana turned on the lamp on the table and picked up her cup, "We are ordering a movie on L. You need to relax. Popcorn?"

Matsuda looked up into her smiling face. Her hair was up into a messy bun, revealing her beautiful violet eyes. Her silk pajama pants hung of her hips and the top clung to her torso. (she had a bra on, she knows she's in a place full of men!)

Matsuda smiled back at her, "Yeah."

She grinned and ran to the kitchen, "We'll have some brownies too. I don't think L will mind." She sounded a little as if she didn't care what he thought.

"Matsu, go ahead and pick the movie." He heard her say over the popcorn popping in the microwave.

Matsuda immediately turned on the television and picked a movie. She came back out and put popcorn, brownies, and soda on the table. She sat on the opposite couch as Matsuda started the movie.

He glanced over at her. She was asleep. He bit his lip, bold move? Stupid move? He shook it and stood. She was so beautiful when she slept, even though he couldn't see the eyes he loved so much. He started to blush and she made a noise in her throat. Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up. "If your eyes weren't so warm, I would've screamed."

Matsuda blushed, "R-really?"

She nodded, "What's wrong?"

He mulled over his words and gulped, "I'm cold."

She raised her brows, "Really?" He nodded. "Matsuda, there is a thermostat in this room."

"I tried it."

Llana smirked and moved so he could join her. He lay down and she laid against his chest. She could practically feel him blushing and knew she was too, "Matsuda."

"Yeah?"

"That was kinda smooth. Especially for you."

He chuckled nervously, "I know."

* * *

A/N: I don have anything to say. ^_^ I'm lookin forward to the reviews on this one! See ya later guys!


	13. Hide and Seek pt 2

Chapter 12

Hide and Seek

A/N: I got some interesting feedback on the last chapter. Some liked it, and some were a little wary of it, but hey. And I'm with you Katherine; L would have timing like that. And the last chapter said March, it's supposed to be May.

**May 23, 2004; Plaza Hotel**

Stupid, completely and utterly stupid. There was no way. Llana paced about her room. She woke up alone, he was on the other couch, and thank god they got up before L came in the room. She flopped onto the bed, "That was smooth Matsuda." She said in disgust, "No! That was stupid Llana! You should have told him to bundle in his own blanket and get over it! It was hot as hell in that room. Cold my ass…"

Llana buried her face in the pillow and screamed, "This is bad, four years of military school and I do some dumb shit like that. This is not a teenage co-ed sleepover!" She yelled at herself.

Llana ran a hand through her hair, "There is only one way to handle this."

**May 25, 2004; Choice Suites Hotel**

"Good morning gentlemen." Llana strode across the room and took her seat, crossing her legs. She ignored Matsuda's apparent blush and stares from everyone else. They hadn't seen her all day the day before yesterday. She had decided to stay in her room only coming out when they switched hotels. And yesterday, she only did her job silently. The lie was that she was sick.

"Are you feeling better this morning Ideal?"

"I'm perfectly fine Ryuzaki." She said without looking at him. Ryuzaki hn'd and pushed his thumb to his bottom lip. Something wasn't right.

Llana saw him do this but ignored him, "So, what's happening today?"

Aizawa shifted in his seat and picked up some papers, "Well nothing of importance happened on the twenty-second or twenty-fourth." Llana smirked a little at the lie. "So, that leaves the dome on the thirtieth."

L's laptop bleeped and Watari's concerned voice vibrated through the speakers, "Ryuzaki, it seems that the TV station has received another video from the second Kira. It was post marked on the twenty-third."

_"I am happy to say that I have found Kira. To all the people at the television station and the police, I would like to thank you."_

Light started to sweat, not that anybody noticed, 'Impossible! Where in Aoyama? Maybe his shinigami saw Ryuk…no, he couldn't have known who he was following. I checked repeatedly that no one was following me.' Light looked around the room and his gaze landed in Llana. She was shocked but…smiling. Light glared at her, 'Damn. What does she know?'

Llana tried to hide her small smile, 'The twenty-third. That means that girl…I knew it.'

L just stared at the computer. There was no way, but then again… 'The only event that took place after the twenty-third was Aoyama. Maybe that girl Llana spotted, no… But, Light was there… is he really Kira? Is that girl the second Kira? Even with Llana's find, it doesn't prove anything.'

Most of the force, save the three smartest people on the room (hint hint), was standing on their feet.

Aizawa spoke first, "This is a disaster if he found him."

Soichiro sighed, "It most likely means that the two of them are working together."

Llana flipped her hair over her shoulder, "There is no need to panic or jump to any conclusions right now, the second Kira could be lying."

L picked up his bowl of ice cream that Llana had thought was gone, "And if he's not lying he's only saying that he found him. Nothing more. They probably haven't made contact. Ideal…"

Llana made herself busy with the end of her skirt, "Yes Ryuzaki?"

"I would like your input please."

She sighed and stood, turning her back to him, "What do _you_ think we should do? Your not confused are you?"

L gave a silent irritated sigh and bit his thumb harder than he meant to, what was wrong with her? He narrowed his gaze at her back, "I asked you for your input. But I think we should contact him directly, as the police."

"Then that's what we'll do." She said turning around, "We'll negotiate with him and try to get Kira's real name."

Ryuk chuckled, "I like her. I bet that's the last thing you wanted to hear."

Light ignored him, 'This is bad. I have no idea how the fake Kira will react to that. Damn you Ideal.'

L stood from his chair and crossed to the window, passing fairly close to Llana as he walked by. She turned her face away from him as he did so. "Everyone, that will be all for the day." He said boredly.

Matsuda furrowed his brows in confusion, "But, Ryuzaki, it's barely noon…"

"I said we are done for the day."

The room got silent and L waited till he heard the clicking of Llana's heels to speak, "You're acting strangely."

"Really, I hadn't noticed." She said barely looking over her shoulder. It hurt to be so cold, but… it was the only way she could get over what was happening. She had to ignore them.

"Ideal-"

"Ryuzaki I'll leave you to write that message. You know where I am if you need anything pertaining to the case." And with that she left the room. She wasn't too surprised to find Matsuda standing outside his door.

"Ideal, are you ok?" He said taking a step towards her, worry written all over his face.

"I'm fine Matsuda." She bit rather coldly and went into her room. She had to ignore them; she had to ignore them for all of their sakes.

**May 25, 2004; 8 p.m.; Yagami Household**

Light scoffed as he turned off his television. This was ridiculous; all he could do was hope that the second Kira didn't do anything stupid.

"Liiiiight! There's a girl here for you!"

Light rolled his eyes and opened his bedroom door, "Sayu, what does she want?"

"She said you left a notebook at school."

Light walked past his sister and started down the steps. He didn't leave a notebook…could it be? The girl at the door was about his age, maybe younger. She had blond hair in a very young style and she was wearing lacy black clothes. Light stepped out the door and closed it behind him.

The girl bowed and spoke softly yet politely, "Good evening, my name is Misa Amane."

A/N: Alright, I know what your thinking, "WHO SHOVED A POLE UP LLANA'S ASS?!" Lol, but really think about it. And Light finally meets Misa! Yay! Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	14. Hate is Such a Strong Word

A/N: Sorry for the wait guys! But I went to prom! It was soooo much fun. I didn't come home till like four. Well anyway, here's the next chappy!

Chapter 13

Hate is Such a Strong Word

**May 26, 2004; Marriot Suites**

**KNOCK **

**KNOCK **

**KNOCK**

Llana poked her head from under the covers and growled at the alarm clock on the nightstand. Four in the morning…whoever was at the door was gonna get it.

**KNOCK**

**  
KNO-**

**"**I'm comin!" Llana threw back the covers and rolled off the bed. She shook her hair out and walked to the door. She smiled when she opened it. "Good morning Watari."

Watari gave the woman a warm yet apologetic smile, "Good morning Ideal, I'm very sorry, Ryuzaki sent me to retrieve you."

Llana's face instantly fell into a frown and she answered seriously, "Is it the case? If not I would like to retire back to my bed."

Watari noted her sudden change of attitude, "Actually I believe it is pertaining to the case." He stopped and looked at her, trying to figure her out, "Is everything ok Ideal?"

She nodded once, "Everything is fine."

Watari turned away as the door closed and he entered the room across the hall. He walked in and was met with L intense gaze; it was as if he had been staring at the door since Watari had left.

He got down from his perch, "Did you see Watari?"

Watari nodded, "I did. I saw what you were talking about."

L cast his eyes to the floor, sadness sweeping over his face for a moment. "Is she angry with me Watari? I don't want to lose my only friend."

Watari put a comforting hand on the L's back, the poor young man was so confused, and "I don't know her feelings L but you will not lose her. And don't speak of such things, you have more friends than you think."

L showed off his small smile and whispered thanks before retiring to his chair. He perked a little when the door opened.

Llana sighed and sat on the couch. "What did you need to tell me at four in the morning Ryuzaki?"

It stung a little that she called him Ryuzaki instead of L. L turned on his usual stoic face. If she could be cold so could he. It was a childish game, but both adults in this case, despite their IQ's, were childish.

"You will be going to To-oh University with Light and your first class starts at seven-thirty."

Llana raised her eyebrow, "I'm going to the school? Have you enrolled me yet?"

"No."

Watari appeared behind the woman with and open briefcase that held pens, pencils, a notebook, and a lesson planner. L spun his chair away from the woman, "I have not enrolled you because you are the new professor."

**May 26, 2004; To-oh University, South Wing**

"Hey! Light! Did you hear?"

Light turned as three of hid high school friends surrounded him with excitement all over their faces. He chuckled, "What are you three so excited about?"

A guy with long brown hair, about the color of Light's cheesed widely, "C'mon man you didn't hear?"

Another boy with blond hair looked around to see if they were being eavesdropped on, "Yo, Professor Hoshi got arrested yesterday. They said he tried to rape some sophomore."

The last boy who had fairly long red hair grinned slyly, "Rumor says that our new Professor is fine as hell."

The first boy started to jog away, "We're getting there early to see her!"

Light waved off his friends and laughed to show his amusement. He turned serious when they were far enough away. 'I knew Hoshi was good for nothing. He seemed odd. I'll deal with him later.'

Light walked into his classroom looking at his notes from their last class. He didn't look up until Ryuk started laughing hysterically. What he saw made him turn almost sheet white.

Llana was standing at the front of the class in white dress pants that were fitted at the hips, red heels, a fitted, ruffled, red button up and she was wearing glasses and blue colored contacts. Light fumed in his head as she saw him and smiled.

Llana flipped her long braid over her shoulder and waited until the class was steadied.

She inwardly grimaced as all the horny college boys leered at her. She shook her thoughts and smiled, "Hello class, my name is Lina Wills and I'll be your new Criminal Theories teacher."

Light took his notes like a good student as Llana went on teaching the class. As the time ticked by he found himself watching her as she vividly interacted with the class. He had to say that she was an excellent teacher and definitely made the class interesting.

At one point she removed the braid from her hair, some of the boys whistled in response and Llana laughed good-naturedly. Light couldn't deny that Llana was very pretty. Smart too.

Ryuk chuckled in his ear, "Uh oh Light. Is the good college boy falling for his teacher?"

Light ignored him and put his face in his notebook, "Mr. Yagami."

Damn.

Light looked up and gave Llana a charming smile, "It's Light, Miss Lina. Please."

She grinned at him, "Well, Light, What do you think the conspiracy is behind the Kennedy assassination? Do you think the CIA Theory is accurate?"

Light sat up in his chair, "Well Miss Lina. I'm not American so I don't know much about the assassination other than what we learned today, albeit the CIA. I say that they had a possible hand in it. But they had help. Never go it alone."

Llana smirked, "Well said Light. Dismissed for the day! I want your thoughts on who you think helped the CIA tomorrow!"

Llana smiled as she cleaned off her desk. That wasn't bad. The students were extremely inventive and smart. She didn't mind this assignment.

"So, did _he_ send you?"

Llana chuckled as she turned to Light, "In fact he did. It seems that he didn't tell you."

"No, he didn't. So, I didn't know you were a teacher."

Llana glanced around the classroom, noting Mogi, "I'm not. But it's not hard and it's kinda fun."

Light put his hand in his pocket, "Well, listen, my next class isn't until nine-thirty and it's not too early for breakfast…"

"Sorry Light. This is my last class for the day so I think I'll turn in." She smirked, "And last time I checked, teachers couldn't date students."

Light smirked as she left the classroom. He watched as she climbed into a black Bentley. It was Watari no doubt. This was getting more and more interesting.

**May 26. 2004; Marriot Suites; 6 p.m.**

Llana sighed as she entered the hotel elevator. She only taught one class but she was so tired, "Are you ok Llana?"

Llana tensed a little and turned around, "I'm perfectly fine Mr. Matsui."

Matsuda's eyes slowly grew wide, "Mr. Matsui…?"

"Mr. Matsui, I would be very appreciative if you called me my assigned name."

His throat felt dry, it was clenching on itself, and all he could do was nod. She kept a straight face and it made his chest hurt. The elevator stopped and she stepped out, not even glancing at him once.

L looked at his computer screen and curiously watched as Matsuda leaned against the wall of the metal box. "What is going on?"

* * *

The rest of that day was dismal. The room was eerily quiet. Matsuda kept to himself, L settled for clicking at his computer, and Llana was preparing her lesson plans for the next day. Soichiro and Aizawa came up with excuses every hour to leave the room.

L looked over his shoulder and sighed loudly, making Llana look up from her book. He stared ay her and she turned her gaze away.

Llana dropped her book as something hit the side of her head; she looked and saw a lone gummy bear on the floor. She looked at L and he looked back with an innocent face and a bowl of gummy bears in his lap. She glared then stormed to the door. She swung it open and… "We have another message from the second Kira."

She groaned and closed the door, "Damn Watari's timing."

* * *

"Hello."

"Ah. Light, perfect timing. We just received another video from the second Kira."

Light looked on in amazement as he put his coat away, "Wow, that didn't take long."

"Yes, I believe it's the last one. Take a look at this."

Llana vaguely listened to the tape before coming to her conclusion. They met. L let the video play through before he turned it off. The whole thing in general was rather short.

"After watching this I can only think that Kira and the second Kira have come in contact."

Light looked at L warily, "What makes you say that?"

Llana gave Light a puzzled look. 'How could he not come to that? I only watched it for less than a minute and figured it out.'

L turned in his spot to look at Light, "Oh c'mon. Didn't you sense it? I thought you would've come to the same conclusion after watching this once through."

L picked up a donut from the table infront of him and took a bite, proceeding to talk with his mouth full. Llana clenched her fists, she couldn't hit him cuz she actually might hurt him.

"First, consider how determined he was to meet Kira, so why the sudden change of heart? So now he wants to punish criminals that Kira hasn't? And all he wants out of it is for Kira to see him as an ally? It begs the question, why didn't he do this in the beginning. I'm betting that he never thought this far ahead. He probably met Kira and was told which criminals he was allowed to judge. I suspect the purpose of this message is to hide the fact that they met."

Llana found herself relaxing as he stopped talking. He had accented every sentence with a slurp or lick of his fingers. It was driving her crazy and she was completely anal about the fact that she was now blushing. How the hell could she ignore when he was practically eating his own hand?

Light folded his arms, "What I find strange is that it's so unlike Kira to be so carless."

L licked his fingers again, "That's true."

Llana had to put her two cents in, "So is it safe to say that Kira made a mistake? Or is this his way of provoking us by telling us that they joined. They're union more than threatening."

L nodded, "However this is one less reason to suspect that Light is Kira."

"Ryuzaki, what do you mean by that!" Yagami almost shouted, Llana put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It just doesn't fit. Light would want the second Kira to continue with asking me to broadcast my name so he could kill me."

Llana looked to the floor, she might have been ignoring him but the thought of his death was still scary, besides she didn't hate him.

"…it would be bad if you were Kira. For I believe that you are the first friend that I've ever had."

She hadn't realized that she had disappeared into her thoughts for that long. Obviously she had because that comment almost knocked her off her feet. She could still faintly hear the "friends" talking over the roaring headache that hit her full on, _"Yeah, I know what you mean. We have a lot in common."_

"_Thank you." _

Her heart felt like it was going to burst, and her stomach threatened to spill past her lips. 'Is this how he feels about me? Did me ignoring him make him feel like this?' she looked over to Matsuda who was pulling his most epic worried face, 'Does Matsuda feel like this?'

"_And I have missed having you around at school. We should play tennis again soon."_

"_Yeah…we should."_

She bolted. The only thing her brain and body told her, RUN. She ran past the elevator and to the steps, she flung the heavy door open with ease and ran down them at a surprising speed in heels. "LLANA!" Someone was coming after her, fast. She exited onto another floor of the hotel breezing past a kissing couple outside their room. Her tears blinded her vision and she slowed her run.

Matsuda grabbed her and flung her around to face him. The entire running course in the police academy proved useful for him. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Matsuda looked down at the usually well-put together woman in his arms. She was crying really hard and apologizing. She wasn't being cold or stoic like she had been. She just broke down. "I'm sorry L. I'm sorry Matsuda. I'm so sorry!"

Matsuda tried to shush the woman but she kept crying, "Why are you apologizing?"

"I was i-ignoring the two of you so I wouldn't c-cause trouble. My feelings were gonna get me in trouble."

Matsuda didn't understand what she was talking about, "Feelings?"

"Matsuda I lost him. I lost my best friend because I was an idiot. I was so mean."

Matsuda thought about what L had said to Light, _'I believe you're my first true friend.'_

He got it. Llana feels as thought he stopped acknowledging her as his friend. But her "feelings" were confusing.

Llana wrapped her arms around Matsuda's torso and cried into his chest. He started blushing like mad but wrapped his arms around her anyway to comfort her. He stroked her hair and lifted her chin. She looked at him with tears still running down her face, "You hate me too…"

Matsuda leaned down and kissed her softly. She clutched onto his suit even tighter and kissed back. He pulled away blushing so red he could put a fire truck to shame. "I'm sorry Ideal! I didn't-"

Llana pushed her lips back on his. Matsuda didn't hate her, which was good enough. She didn't know she could be so vulnerable, but being like this felt good. Having someone show her that they cared like this felt so good.

L watched his computer screen and tried to ignore the pain in his body. _He_ should have gone after her; _he_ should be the one in Matsuda's position. He jumped at the feeling of a single tear sliding down his cheek, he wiped it away with his finger and looked at it, "I don't hate her…"


	15. Love and War

Chapter 14

Love and War

**May 27, 2004; Marriot Suites; 1:15 a.m.**

He heard it loud and clear; the taps on the door and the small voice calling his name. He looked over at the abandoned ice cream on the desk next to him. Watari had bought it to him almost five hours ago and there it sat, melted and untouched. He had wanted it, but couldn't eat.

"Ryuzaki c'mon. I know you're in there."

And there she goes again, calling him his alias instead of his name. It hurt.

"I'm coming in Ryuzaki."

He'd love to see her try. The door was locked. The handle started to jiggle and he looked over his shoulder, she was so stubborn. He decided to feign sleep. It might work, he wasn't really sure, his brain wasn't functioning the way he wanted it to, what with the lack of sugar and his new found feelings. He liked it better when he only read about said feelings, not experiencing them.

The door clicked and Llana peeked in, "Ryu."

She looked around and spotted him in his usual position in the chair, his back to her, "L, look at me."

The chair didn't budge and she felt so bad. She had rehearsed her apology since she broke down and before she forgot from nervousness she was gonna say it.

"L. I'm sorry. I'm supposed to be your best friend and I gave you the cold shoulder. I understand if you really want Light to be your friend instead of me."

He moved a little then stilled. He would never choose Light over her, at least not on purpose.

She continued on, taking his movement as a sign that he was listening, "I'm confused L. This is out of my environment. I miss my home, this case is wearing down on me and on top of that I have feelings for two people and it's tearing me apart."

She stopped and walked to him. She stood infront of him and gave a little cry when she saw his closed eyes and calm face. He was asleep, all of her apologizing and he was sleep.

She put her forehead on his, officially feeling beaten. He felt her cool hair fall onto him with the action. That uncomfortable feeling in his stomach came back.

She sighed, fighting tears, "Please L. I'm so sorry. I need you, I need help in this, I can't figure this out on my own."

She ran her hand through his soft hair and kissed his forehead, "You have no idea about how I feel." She chuckled a little in sadness, "And neither do I."

L turned the chair as the door closed. He opened his large dark eyes and stared at the door, as if calling her back with his mind. She needed help in this. Perhaps she needed some persuasion? He turned back to his computer and brought up the Internet, "Due to my inexperience in this. I should do some research."

* * *

Llana groaned before rolling over. She wished she had a gun so she could blow the alarm clock to hell. Instead, she settled for ripping the cord from the wall and throwing it. She tried to go back to sleep but with no luck.

She got up and got ready, showering, dressing. She looked at the smashed clock and noted that the damn thing was still sort of working and the time was six forty-five.

She grabbed her briefcase and ran from the room. She passed Aizawa in the hall, "Sorry Aizawa! I'm late!"

He simply nodded and headed into the room. Ryuzaki looked over his shoulder, "Good morning Mr. Aizawa."

"Morning." He noted Watari standing next to the detective and gave him a confused look, "Aren't you taking Ideal to work?"

Ryuzaki smiled, "He doesn't need to, I handled it."

Llana burst through the hotel doors and stomped her foot, no Bentley, no Watari. "How the hell am I supposed to get to work?!"

She huffed, trying to cool off and looked around the parking lot. Something way more than beautiful caught her eye. It was a black Shelby S197 Mustang with white racing stripes adorned with a huge red bow.

She let her curiosity get to her, wondering what lucky bastard got this as a gift. She peeked through the windows and noticed the keys hanging from the mirror, also with a bow. "I should steel it." She said to herself. Then a note caught her eye.

_Apology accepted. Ryuzaki._

L smiled as the scream from the parking lot lifted to his floor. "Oh my god! That was Ideal!"

L turned his chair, "Don't worry Mr. Matsuda. She's just happy."

* * *

**May 27, 2004; To-Oh University; Criminal Theory 201**

"Alright class. It looks like this is split fifty-fifty. Half of you think the CIA is innocent, and the other half thinks the Mafia is innocent. Seeing as how class is almost over this is what we're gonna do."

The class talked excitedly as Llana put away their homework papers. Light laughed and talked amongst his friends also, very excited about what his new "professor" was up to. No one ever knew that it was possible to have this much fun in a college class.

"Alright every body listen!"

Llana waited patiently for the class to quiet down, "Okay, I want those of you who are for the CIA to my left and those for the Mafia on my right."

The young adults shuffled quickly, eager to see what their professor was up to.

"Ok. Now. We are going to have a debate. Each side with have one minute to argue their point."

One of the other students raised their hand, "Only a minute?"

Light agreed, "Miss Lina, a minute is hardly enough time to present a legitimate argument."

"Well Light, that's exactly why all of you will shout your argument at your opponent together, just try to get as much of your points in as possible alright?"

The students nodded and high-fived, this class was definitely the best at To-Oh. Llana smiled, "Alright, CIA you first. Ready…GO!"

Llana laughed as she listened to the well-placed argument being screamed across the large room. She glanced at the clock and held up her hands, "Alright! OK! Stop!"

The room got quiet and there were a few giggles and chuckles and Llana fooled with them, "Alright. Mafia…GO!"

And the screaming ensued again. Llana picked Light out of the crowed and she smiled sincerely at the sight of him simply having fun. Screaming very good arguments across the classroom.

Llana glanced up as someone caught her eye. She smiled widely at the man and he waved nervously.

"Stop! We're done for the day. I'll tell you the winner tomorrow."

Llana smiled as she watched her students leave the room, some throwing warm goodbyes. Light stopped at the top of the steps and met up with some girl before waving back to Llana and saying hi to Matsuda. Mogi followed soon after.

Llana gathered her things and walked up the steps, "Hey Matsu."

Matsuda's face instantly went red and he got all shy. "I was uh wondering i-if you wanted t-to got to lunch with m-me. Watari said you didn't eat breakfast."

Llana found herself blushing also, "Sure Matsu."

He smiled widely before kissing her softly. She pulled back sharply. "Matsuda, last night I shouldn't have kissed you. Or let you kiss me."

"What?"

"No. I mean I need time right now. I'm not sure what to do and to avoid hurting anybody I'm trying to you know…"

Matsuda nodded, she was trying to stay on friendly terms. "I understand."

She smiled brightly, the blue contacts twinkling behind her glasses, "Good! Now lets go, I'm starving."

* * *

**May 27, 2004; Marriot Suites**

L's fingers flew across the keyboard. He felt better with Llana's happiness. But there was still more to do. He had to completely figure his feelings out. Though he truly believed that what Watari said was true.

"Hello!"

"Good evening Llana. How was your day?" L asked in his normal bored tone.

She grinned, "Perfect. Especially since you bought me a car."

L gave his own little smile, "L three."

"Llana two." She then noticed what was on the screen of the TV, "What are you two guys watching?" Soichiro was at headquarters that day.

Aizawa looked up from his papers, "I don't know what this crap is." He said scoffing at the blond girl on the screen.

Matsuda snatched up the remote and turned up the volume, "It's Misa Misa!" He said excitedly.

The whole room spoke simultaneously, "Who?"

"Misa Misa! She's a teen pop idol!"

Llana made a face then turned around and turned back, opened her mouth, closed it, then finally said, "Matsuda…"

"Yes?!" He asked still smiling.

Llana shook her head, "Never mind."

Aizawa gave her a look, "Wise choice."

"I know."

_"Hi everyone! Misa here to tell you how you can be beautiful like Misa with Strawberry Pop products!" _

Llana did a full about face on the TV. She looked over at L and it looked as if he was thinking the same thing she was. That voice was the same as the one she lifted off the tapes.

L's cell rang and he groaned, answering it, "Hello?...Ah, Mr. Mogi….What?"

Llana walked over, "What did he say?"

"It seems as though Light has two girlfriends."

Llana snatched the phone from L's hands, "Mogi! I know about the one at To-Oh. Who's the other one? What does she look like? Sound like?" Llana asked almost desperately.

_"I've never gotten close enough to hear her speak. But she's short with blond hair in a young style…"_

Llana slowly handed the phone back to L with her eyes glued to the television. She was envisioning Misa with glasses, and short black hair… "It's her!"

Llana almost flew across the room and sat infront of L's computer. She pulled up the frozen image of the girl in the window at the café in Aoyama and pulled a picture of Misa off the Internet. She didn't eve feel L and the others behind her as she worked. She copied, cut, pasted and puzzled pieces like the glasses, outfit, and hair from the girl in the café and put them on a picture of Misa.

All of it matched.

"I knew it. L, that girl Misa is the same one Mogi saw, the one in Aoyama, and the second Kira."

L stared back at Llana and reached into his pocket, "We will apprehend her ASAP." He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and started hitting numbers, "Hello, Mr. Yagami? I need some arrangements made at headquarters."

* * *

Llana yawned and L looked over his shoulder. It was almost midnight and she was still up. Matsuda had retired to his room about two hours ago. "Illiana."

"Yeah L?"

"You should go to sleep. I can take it from here." Watari came in and handed the man a cup of coffee and a bowl of sugar cubes.

Llana smiled sleepily, "Sure. Night."

He watched as she left the room and smiled to himself.

Llana stumbled into her room and totally ignored the lights; she was more interested in a nice, hot, shower.

She sighed as the water ran down her body. Lightly caressing her and soothing away her bothersome thoughts and aches. But the thought of her problem lingered in the back of her mind. L and Matsuda were driving her nuts! Of course not on purpose, but sooner or later she would have to choose before those two started throwing punches…she retracted on that thought. Matsuda wasn't so much of a fighter, maybe more of a runner.

She cut off the water and stepped out of the steamy glass. She whipped away the steam from the mirror and wrapped her caramel body with a fluffy white towel. Her hair hung freely down her back, dripping onto the floor. She removed the blue contacts for she had forgotten to earlier and gazed into her own eyes via the mirror.

She nodded in satisfaction and stepped from the bathroom. She stumbled into darkness and remembered that she was too tired to turn the lights on earlier, so she did so.

Both hands were over her mouth the stop the scream. It looked like Valentine's Day threw up all over her room. There were giant teddy bears, heart-shaped balloons, roses, and chocolate. She wasn't even aware of the fact that the shock caused her to cry.

"Watari warned me that it might be a little much. But I believe in the philosophy of never having too much of a good thing."

Llana looked at L in shock, tears still spilling slowly from her eyes, mixing with the water on her still wet skin, "L, you did this?"

He nodded and scratched the back of his left leg with his right foot, "I researched that this was the best way to tell someone that you love them." He said bluntly.

Llana's hand flew to her mouth again, more tears breaking through. L put his thumb to his lip and made his way over to her, he gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away from her mouth. "I also read that you should do this."

He gently pushed his lips to hers and kept his large eyes open. He saw her smile and he pushed a little harder, closing his onyx orbs. Llana decided to lead the kiss, seeing as how L only knew the first part. She bit his lip a little and a beautiful sound escaped his throat. She invaded his mouth and he shamelessly invaded hers.

She felt her back hit the wall but kept going. L pulled away to breathe and looked her square in the eyes. She watched him as he moved to her neck, keeping eye contact until he couldn't anymore. She sucked in air as he licked the shower-water from her neck and shoulder. "L…" she moaned his name and he felt new feeling in his body.

His brain was screaming at him but he couldn't understand what it was saying. He suddenly wanted to touch. He ran his hands over her curves to the bottom edge of her towel. "L…please…"

Llana was loosing herself. She knew it, but it was so hard to control. This was it, she made her choice, and she knew what and whom she wanted. The war was over.

L was utterly confused. These new feelings Llana was giving him, the sound of his name on her voice was so different it was scaring him, and he didn't know if he was ready. "Llana."

She opened her eyes and stared at him.

He grabbed a piece of her wet hair and played with it, "I love you. I've loved you since I left. I just didn't know how to indentify it."

Llana smiled and kissed his forehead, gaining one of his cute panda smiles and a blush across his pale cheeks, "I love you too."

* * *

A/N: Well, that chapter made me happy and I hope it made you happy! ^_^ for the record the S197 wasn't out in 04, it's an 08 car but I still wanted Llana to have it. My apologies to the Matsu fans, but don't fret he comes back later! It's not over for him yet. And congratulations to the L fans! There is lots of Llana/L love to come!


	16. Decision

A/N: Secrets Revealed! In this short chapter you learn a few things about Llana's past. I hope you like!

Chapter 15

Decision

It was hard to believe that this was happening. Maybe it was a dream. She would wake up and her precious intern, Ryan, would come in with coffee. Yuki would come to her with something new, and the president would have an outlandish story to tell. She would spend no more than three minutes on the phone with L about the latest case and her day would go on.

Rayah opened her eyes, only a slither of light in the room and she could still see her hotel room, cluttered with "love". Nope…not a dream.

She got up from the bed and stepped over the many stuffed bears and moved through the numerous balloon strings to the window.

She sighed; today was the day.

* * *

He couldn't shake the feeling. It hurt a little, in the pit of his stomach; little butterflies were replaced with little bees. The feeling was a little scary, like something bad was going to happen. Matsuda ran a hand through his hair.

A soft knock sounded at his door, "I'm coming."

He opened the door and smiled a sleepy smile, Llana gave him a smile too, a sad one. The bees in his stomach changed their flight pattern.

"Good morning Llana."

"Matsuda, I… can you walk with me please?"

The day was so beautiful; couples were walking together and kissing under the trees. Matsuda felt Llana squeeze his hand in hers. Their fingers were entwined this time.

"Llana, is everything ok?"

She let his hand go and sat down. He felt his heart flop, _'Way to go Matsu. You said the wrong thing…again.'_

Llana tried to seem calm and composed, but it was worthless. Right now she wasn't Miss Esteemed Secretary, she was Llana Wells, maybe even Illiana Blackwell. She felt Matsuda sit next to her, but not too close. She chuckled in her throat. He was so shy.

Matsuda knew this would happen, and he was ok with it, "It's ok."

Llana looked up, confused, "What?"

"You've known him for a long time. It makes perfect sense. I'm not sad. I'm happy for you." He stared at his lap, twiddling his thumbs.

"Thank you Matsuda. I'm glad you understand, but you don't have to lie to me."

He looked up at her, into those beautiful violet eyes, "Matsuda. I know you're sad. You can't hide anything from me, as much as you might want to." He blushed and put his head back down. Llana scooted closer and put her head on his shoulder as the wind blew, making her hair slightly tickle his face.

"L-Llana!" Matsuda stammered.

"I still want you to be my friend Matsuda."

He gave that adorably sweet smile as she glanced up at him, it was the smile that showed he was truly happy, and he put an arm around her shoulder. "I'll be your best friend Llana."

"Matsuda, can you keep a secret?"

Matsuda nodded, he felt like a young kid, passing secrets among friends. Llana lent up to his ear and whispered softly. He shivered from her cool breath and smiled, "That's a beautiful name."

It was bad that she didn't choose him, but being the best friend was just fine. Even though he thought something bad was going to happen, something bad is always coupled with something good.

* * *

Light didn't know he was smiling, or even staring for that matter. "Light! Light! Light Yagami!" He didn't know until Llana called him into reality. He felt a little embarrassed.

"Hey Light."

Light tried to ignore Ryuk, but he knew it would be futile, He instead starting writing what Llana was writing on the board.

"Light."

"What Ryuk?"

"Have you read _all_ the rules and guidelines in the death note?"

Light raised his brows at this sudden question. No, he hadn't read them all. "Why do you ask Ryuk?"

Ryuk chuckled, "That teacher of yours. I never thought I would see one myself."

Light was getting frustrated. What the hell was this clown shinigami talking about? "Ryuk stop playing games."

"I'm just saying. You'd be interested in what you might find. Hyuk Hyuk."

* * *

"Good afternoon gentlemen." Llana came into the room beaming.

Matsuda looked up from his work, "Hey Ideal, hey Light." Light waved and took his seat.

L looked over his shoulder at Llana, she smiled and walked over to him, hugging him lightly from behind, "How was you day Llana?"

"Good." She kissed him on the cheek and took her seat also.

"Ryuzaki, I have the list of criminals who died this week." Watari said walking calmly to L with a thin stack of paper in his hands. He eyed Llana, "You may want to let Ideal look at the second page."

Llana watched the old man as he left the room. Llana walked over to L and sat on the arm of his chair. Llana felt nervous as she took the papers from L. What did Watari want her to see?

L watched her trembling hands as she turned the page on the paper. Everything froze. Llana dropped the papers and they scattered on the floor. No one moved to pick them up. _Darrell Jackson, Heart Attack. _There was a loud ringing in her ears. L's cold fingers brushed the skin of her arm and she jumped up and ran from the room.

"What's wrong? Ideal!"

Lights yells died down as he moved to stand next to L, who slowly climbed from his chair and picked up a page from the ground. The name Darrell Jackson was highlighted. He handed the paper to Light who recognized the name instantly. He was a drug dealer in America. And he came to Tokyo when the ecstasy craze came around about two years ago. He had shot and killed three teens in his lifetime, so Kira took his life.

"Ryuzaki, what's so significant about this name?"

L sighed, "That's the man that killed her mother."

Llana sobbed heavily as she leaned against the hotel wall, clutching her locket in her hand. That man, he was finally gone.

**Eight Years Earlier**

"Are you sure you want to know this information Illiana?"

The teenager put her head down, the pale boy next to her touched her hand, "You told me a year ago that my parents who died, adopted me, I wanna know about my real parents."

"Very well. Your mother was young, very young, and no older than you are now. Sixteen or so. She came from a well off family."

Llana took a deep breath, "She had me young? Was she raped?"

Watari smiled at Llana's concern for her mother, "No child. She wasn't, but she didn't plan on having you."

"Oh."

Watari glanced at L, that boy was a little on the hopeless side when it came to comforting people. But Llana didn't seem to mind. "Her name was Jasmine Doubt. Her father was Hispanic and mother, African American. Her father was in the navy. Hence the fortune."

Llana was listening intently now, her grandparents seemed very interesting. Watari continued his story, "They sent your mother to a private school. But even so, she got mixed in the wrong crowd."

"What do you mean? Was my mother a bad kid or something?"

"No in fact she was very good, she attracted the wrong people is what I should have said."

Llana nodded in understanding, urging Watari to continue, she squeezed L's hand.

"She attracted a gang member. And she thought she cared for him, but at the same time she liked a boy at her school."

It sounded like typical teenage drama to L. He'd read about it in a few books that were of little interest to him, but he found himself wanting the information. "Your mother found herself so in love with the other boy that she had relations with him. Her father was highly displeased and kept her at home for most of her pregnancy."

Llana bit her lip; she would've kept her daughter inside too. L's deductive skills kicked in, "That boy. The gang member, he found out."

Watari nodded, "He was furious and found Jasmine. She was due in a week."

Llana put a hand over her mouth. She practically knew what happened. It was too vivid in her head.

_"This is why you've been gone! You havin that rich white boy's baby?! Huh?"_

_Jasmine coward from him as he brandished a gun, "I'm sorry!"_

_"Sorry don't cut it Jasmine! The gang is the family! You don't betray family!" Loud gunshots rang out, echoing like thunder. _

The chair hit the floor and Llana was already bolting from the room. She didn't need to hear anymore.

She cried softly against the wall. Normally the atmosphere of her home would comfort her, but not now. Not the soft hardwood or the warm glow of the lamps. Thin arms wrapped around her shoulders and she huddled into the older teen. "L…my mother…"

He didn't know what to say, at a moment like this. There was nothing to say.

**The Present**

L squatted next to Llana, it hurt to see her so broken, "Llana."

She blindly reached out and grabbed his white shirt, as if blind, despite the bright lights in the plush hotel hallway. "Kira killed him. He's finally gone."

L awkwardly wrapped his arms around her as she cried into his shirt. He rubbed her back and put his face in her hair. She smelled like vanilla. He held her closer, tighter; "I believe we can thank Kira for just this."

* * *

Light stared at the Death Note on his desk. It was open to the page where he had written that mans name. Darrell Jackson. Light glared at the page. "Watcha thinking Light?"

Light gave a sideways glance to his shinigami, "Which rule?"

"Huh?"

"Which rule Ryuk?"

The shinigami laughed, "Like I'll tell you. I don't get involved remember?"


	17. Cheater

A/N: ALOHAAAA!!!! Sup guys? Well I am beyond happy because one of my faithful readers/reviewers asked me a question about the last chapter and I am beyond happy that she asked. XxEyelinerHeartsxX asked why Llana didn't die if her mother was shot and one week due. Keep this in mind as you read.

Chapter 16

Cheater

He'd read them all, every one. Every single rule. He even went back and read between the lines.

It just wasn't clicking.

Maybe Ryuk was just fooling with him.

Maybe there really was something he needed to know.

Light thought back on what he had learned the previous day. What he had learned of the man who killed her mother. He had killed three teens in his lifetime. His first being in 1980.

Light glanced at his computer, about seven windows were up, all showing information on Llana.

Light tapped his pen on the desk, "Born in 1980. Military graduate. Only child…."

He felt completely stupid! How had he not seen that? Darrell Jackson killed his first teen in 1980, Llana was born in 1980 and the person who was shot , the only person in that year, might he add, was Llana's mother!

Light snatched up the death note and flipped to a specific page, a certain rule jumped out at him, "The death note will not affect those under 780 days old."

Ryuk chuckled, "So, you finally got it. It was her mother's time to die, and although Llana should have died, she didn't. Your 'teacher' is one of very few humans who have actually cheated death."

**May 28,2004; Kishimoto Hotel**

"Hair. Snack crumbs. Hair."

Llana fought the urge to sigh. She felt as bored as she did during Oval Office meetings and those were horrible.

"Mr. Yagami," L finally broke the dull silence, "If I die in the next few days, your son is Kira. Ooo! Another hair."

Llana dropped the cup she had been holding. He tells her he loves her then he thinks he's gonna die?

Matsuda was immediately at her feet with napkins, cleaning up the mess. Luckily it was just water. He gave a reassuring smile, it didn't really help.

Soichiro shot up from his seat, "What did you say Ryuzaki?!"

Matsuda stood up from his spot on the floor, "Exactly, what are you talking about anyway?"

L continued to hold up the little evidence bags to the light. "If anything should happen to me I've asked Watari to make himself available to you so I'm counting on a team…"

Llana continued to stare at the floor. He didn't honestly think he was going to die? It was unthinkable to her.

"Ryuzaki, you said he was almost cleared and now this? Honestly, how much do you suspect my son?"

L sighed, "The truth is I don't really know what to think anymore."

That was it, Llana popped, "What the hell! Dammit how can you not know!"

L stayed calm despite Llana's yelling, "I've never been in a situation like this. If Kira and the second Kira are working together right now, things aren't looking good for me."

"We've already established that! L you're talking crazy!"

"Well, given that statement, I might not be thinking as clearly as I usually do, Llana, seeing how that's on my mind. Maybe I am crazy. Or maybe I only suspect Light simply because we have no one else."

"We have the second Kira!" Llana gazed at L intently, his big orbs getting bigger as he looked over his shoulder at her.

Llana nodded, both geniuses were thinking the same thing, "Sneak Attack.

**May 28, 2004; To-Oh University; East Quad Park**

Light laughed as he walked with Takada. The sun was out, the birds were singing, and a familiar giggle sounded from a far off bench. Light glared.

L looked away from Llana to Light and waved happily, "Hey Light! How's it going?"

Light turned to Kiyomi, "Kiyomi, can we continue this later? I need a moment alone with them."

"Uh, ok."

Light walked over and Llana put a hand above her eye to block the sun as she looked up at him ,"Hey Light."

L watched Kiyomi walk away, "I hope she's not upset."

"Never mind that." Light said, clearly trying to hide his frustration. "Is it ok for you to be here. Didn't you say you were afraid to be in public?"

"I did. But you and Llana are the only ones on the outside who know me as L. And on the other hand, as long as it doesn't kill me. College is a lot of fun. You did say you missed me didn't you?"

Llana hid her sad look well, but she had to push him, "Light, in the unlikely case that L dies in the next few days. He has instructed me and everyone else to assume that you are Kira."

She said it so bluntly in her Esteemed Miss Wells voice. She studied his face as the news sunk in. She found herself relieved that nothing changed. In her mind, Light was just a child. Her one weakness.

Light nodded and smiled, almost totally blowing off her comment, "I did miss you. I must admit. Intelligent conversation his hard to come by, especially since I can't always talk to Miss Lina."

L gave a short chuckle, "I see. Luckily Kiyomi is there to fill the void."

"Well, something like that."

There was a short silence and Llana gave a L a look and stood, "Well, I have a break so I'm gonna go."

L put his legs down and slipped on his tattered tennis. "Hey! You wanna get some cake with me in the cafeteria?"

Llana smiled at L, "Sure. Light?"

Light smiled a little also, "Sure. I have a break now anyway."

L started to follow behind Light, Llana next to him, "Hm. That's perfect. I'm kinda craving shortcake right now."

"Well let's hope they have it."

"Light! There you are! I had a photo shoot nearby so I thought I'd come by and see you!"

_"Misa you idiot!" _Light growled in his mind.

Misa looked passed him at L and Llana. "Oh, who's your friend Light? And this lady! Wow she's so pretty! I'm Misa Amane, Light's girlfriend."

Definitely not the reaction Llana was expecting. L put his thumb to his lip, "I'm Hideki Ryuuga."

Llana smiled brightly, "And I'm Miss Lina. Light's professor."

"Hideki Ryu…"

"Yeah isn't that crazy? He has the same exact first and last name as the famous idol."

_"But that's not the name I'm seeing."_ Misa looked at Llana and gasped, _"Oh my god. There's no name there! And the numbers, they aren't moving!"_

Llana tried to hide her smirk, "Well. I forgot that I have a test to write up. See you later, it was nice meeting you Misa." She couldn't help but chuckle as she walked away.

Light gave his own smirk, _"Misa can see his real name! It was a mistake coming here today Ryuza…"_

L chuckled to himself. Smiling with his forefinger between his lips. The wager had been won, "Light, you're a lucky guy."

Light gave a surprised, "Huh?" And L looked to Misa, "I have been a huge fan of yours ever since the august issue of eighteen."

"What! Really? That's so sweet f you!" Misa exclaimed, clapping her hands together. Llana smiled from her hiding spot, L was such a charmer. She chuckled at the thought of him in a tux with a rose in his hand then blushed, the teenage her was coming out again.

She bit her lip as kids from the college started to gather around. What would L do? She watched his moves closely and covered her mouth when Misa screamed. It was hard not to laugh at L's face when she said, "Someone touched my butt!"

"This is an outrage! Taking advantage of this situation is unforgivable. I will personally find whoever is responsible for this."

Llana chuckled, L was such a goof sometimes. But she would get him for touching another girl. She smiled when she realized that she actually had the relationship standing to do that.

Llana pretended to be reading a paper she had when a tall woman in an ugly suit and a bun walked passed her. She pushed up her glasses angrily and stormed over to the crowd.

"Misa! It's time, or were you planning to be late again?"

"U-uh no. I-I'm sorry Noshi."

"Let's go." The woman snapped, puling Misa away.

"O-ok." As she got a little ways away she turned back around, "Bye Light! Miss you already! Call you when I get off work."

* * *

Llana watched as Light told L he had t use the restroom, _"Lip reading is so useful." _She pulled her own cell and dialed, it rang then Mogi picked up, "They're coming to you."

"Ok."

She hung up and resumed her watch.

As the two walked away from each other Light pulled out a cell and started to dial a number, as he held it up to his ear, L stopped walking, reaching into his pocket. Llana tried so hard not to laugh as L pulled a red cell from his pocket and stared at it as it lit up. Light looked over his shoulder.

"Answer it!" Llana hissed at no one in particular and as if he heard her L answered the phone. Llana smirked at her lover's intuitiveness, he hadn't simply touched her butt, he took her phone. "Fuckin genius. Oh…"

Llana answered her own ringing cell. "Hello?"

"We got em."

"Both?"

"Yeah, we're taking em' to headquarters."

"Good job Mogi-san." With that she hung up.

It took everything Light had to not glare the hell out of L. "That's Misa's cell phone. I can give it back to her."

"oh I see. Yeah that makes perfect sense." L turned and handed Light the phone before turning to walk away again. His own cell started ringing and he answered it, "Yes? Yes I see. So it's done then? I understand."

L hung up the phone and looked at Light, "I'm not exactly sure how you'll take this but I think you should now. Regarding Misa Amane, we've taken her into custody under suspicion of being the second Kira."

_"What! How long has he known about Misa? I never thought he'd find her this quickly."_

"We gathered evidence from the packaging of the video tapes sent by the second Kira. It was mostly hair and fibers found on the tape used to seal them closed. But the real brain was Llana. Actually not long after she arrived she discovered Misa's voice under the scrambler on the tapes, and recently she found out exactly who Misa was, using her own ingenious methods. There might be a public uproar if this gets out so we've officially charged her manager with drug possession and Misa is a witness, but I doubt any of this will get out."

Light stared at L in disbelief. So it was Llana. He had almost forgotten that she was on the same intellectual level as he and L. He had spent so much time gawking at her he forgot that she a was a MAJOR obstacle.

Light growled as L walked away. He had lost the battle, but he was NOT losing the war.

* * *

L climbed onto the couch in the dark room. The only light coming from a lone TV screen. "Watari, has she said anything yet?"

"No, she hasn't spoken a word."

"Get me a visual of her please."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes and quickly." The rest of the force stepped up to the couch as the TV screen flickered to life. They all gasped, and Llana sat down at the site. It was something she didn't expect to see. Misa was tied and bound as if she was…Llana couldn't finish that thought. This young girl, no matter how innocent she looked, was a murderer. She was the second Kira.

"Ryuzaki! What's the meaning of this?"

"I've apprehended her on the suspicion of her being the second Kira. I believe this is necessary." L said in his usual bored tone.

Llana rubbed her eyes, "Misa is guilty. There is more than enough evidence to point to that. There are no ifs or buts."

L nodded and glanced at the tired looking woman sitting on the couch next to him. He watched as she looked at the young girl on the screen. There was pain in Llana's eyes. "Well, now all we need is a confession out of her. We need to know how she kills and if she knows Kira. And if so, who he is. Watari, take the necessary precautions. But other than that you are free to do whatever you need to, just make her speak."

"Very well." Came Watari's voice from the television.

"Mr. Yagami?" Llana's voice shook as she spoke, the man looked at her, "Light…Light is now our prime suspect. We will bring him for questioning too."

Llana tried to ignore the pain, she wanted this to be over.


	18. Limit

A/N: Hola! Still some confusion floating around on this Llana situation. Sorry about that. The rest will be explained in this chapter and it will hopefully clear it all up. And as for L dying….I'll leave that up to you guys.

Chapter 17

Limit

**May 31, 2004; Kishimoto Hotel**

Llana laid on her back in the hotel bed. The men were outside, sleeping on chairs. She stared at the ceiling, trying to think, maybe there was a mistake. Blackmail? She put her hand over her face. Now she understood how L felt. It was so confusing, so hard.

"Ryuzaki. Amane is talking." Watari's disembodied voice drifted through the room.

L snapped open his eyes and bolted across the room, "Quickly! Get me an audio and visual!" He dived onto the couch as the rest of the force slowly made their way to him.

Aizawa rubbed his tired eyes, "Finally, after three days of this huh?"

Misa's form appeared on the screen, breathing heavily. "I can't take this anymore. Kill me. I can't, just kill me."

The eyes of the force widened at such a request. Llana excited her room, despite her lack of sleep she was still tired. She shuffled over in her pajama pants and over sized "Military" sweatshirt. "Guys, what's going on?" She mumbled.

L clicked the button on the speaker, ignoring Llana, "Misa Amane can you hear me?"

"I hear you. Please, just kill me."

Llana gasped and blindly sat on the couch, "Oh my god."

L continued to speak, "Does this mean you admit to being the second Kira? Is this the reason you wish to die?"

"No! I don't know anything about the second Kira! I really can't take this any more, I'd rather be dead. Now hurry up and kill me! If you wanted to you could kill me right now couldn't you?!"

Llana put her head in her hands. They had drove this girl far over the edge. Farther than she needed to be and she still wouldn't tell them anything. "L."

L ignored her, or rather he didn't know what to tell her, he wouldn't kill Misa. No, that was out of the question. He would push her a little more.

* * *

It was a female, or at least it sounded like one. It hovered next to Misa in white dreads, a bandaged body, and piercing yellow eyes. Its name was Rem, Misa's shinigami. "Misa, do you mean…?"

"Yes. Kill me."

"Do you really mean that Misa?" The shinigami tried to persuade the girl. It didn't want to kill the girl.

"Yes…I do. I can't take it anymore, kill me."

"If I do this. Light Yagami will die too, this is all his fault."

"No! You can't."

"Why Misa, why do you want to die for him."

Misa became desperate, she wanted to end it, "Fine! If you won't kill me…!"

L yelled into the mic, "Watari! Stop her! Don't let her bite her tongue!"

Llana watched with tears pooled in her eyes as Misa was gagged. "I can't take this." She got up and went back to her room.

* * *

Rem walked through the wall in Light's room. "Light Yagami, Misa has asked me to kill her. But I will not, I will instead erase her memories, all memories of the death note, and you being Kira will be gone forever. Light Yagami, I did this under one condition, If you don't save Misa, I will kill you."

Light became panicked, his composer going out the window. "I didn't do anything! It was that woman, Llana! She found Misa out! Kill her!"

Rem remained calm, "I can't kill that woman."

"Why not!"

"She has no name."

Lights room fell silent, "How could she not have a name! Everyone has a name!"

Ryuk chuckled, "Her mother never named her."

"What! That's stupid! Her other parents, they named her right?! Didn't she get adopted?! Kill her!" Light had reached his own limit, his fear of death had grabbed him by the neck and it wouldn't let go.

Ryuk chuckled again, highly enjoying the way Light was acting, and said "It doesn't work like that. She can't die by the clutches of the death note."

"Only by pure destiny." Rem's voice said softly.

Light was infuriated, speaking in a low tone, "You're probably just trying to save her like Misa! There is a way to kill her!"

Rem looked off to the side, "Maybe I am trying to protect her, after all, I was the one who wrote her mother's name."

It became quiet again and Light looked at the ground, regaining his calm composer, "Fine. I have a plan."

* * *

"I hereby relinquish ownership of this death note." Light handed the black book to Rem.

The two glared at each other before Rem spoke, "Take care of her. You gave your word."

* * *

L bit back a smile as he lifted the mini chocolate muffin to his mouth. He stared at it intently until, "U-um. Mr. Stalker? Hello! Mr.! Where are you right now? Do you think we can stop this game?"

Llana looked over her shoulder from across the room. "What?" She got up and sat next to L on the arm of his chair.

Aizawa pulled a confused face, "Stalker? Where did she get that?"

Llana shook her head, "I don't know. It sounds like, she has amnesia or something. Like she can't remember why she's like this." L had to be thinking the same thing as he stared at the screen in disbelief.

"Mr. Stalker you have to stop this! This is illegal!"

"Seriously, does she think she can get out of this just by playing dumb?"

Llana watched the girl on the screen closely, "That's the thing Matsuda. I don't think she's playing."

"Ok, how bout this. You can at least take off my blindfold don't you think? It would be nice to see what you look like."

Llana and L looked at each other. Llana pulled out her cell and called Mogi, "Mogi. When you apprehended Misa Amane, you made it clear that she was a suspect correct?"

_"Yes. I did exactly what L told me to do. I blindfolded her and covered her mouth. I told her she was being apprehended for being Kira. She didn't struggle at all."_

She nodded, "That's what I thought. Thank you Mogi." Misa continued to go on dumbly as Llana hung up the phone. "Mogi made it clear to her why she was being held like this. But I can't shake the feeling that she is honestly lost."

L breathed out heavily through his nose. "Misa Amane."

"Huh, what's that Mr. stalker? Are you planning to release me?"

"Before you passed out you barely spoke, you even asked me to kill you. Now your feigning ignorance?"

"Huh? I don't understand. You're the one who knocked me out and brought me here. Wait! I get it, this is some kind of Misa Amane interrogation fantasy right?"

Llana coughed/choked as the men just looked at each other.

L let the comment fly over his head, "Do you know why I'm detaining you? You must have some idea."

"What do you mean? It's because I'm a celebrity obviously. But you're definitely the first stalker to have ever gone this far. It's kinda scary."

Matsuda snapped, "Hey Amane! No one's buying this so cut it out!"

Misa just got more frightened, "Please let me go!"

She still didn't get it. Llana put a hand on Matsuda's shoulder, quietly praising his efforts.

"Um, I, Uh, need to go to the bathroom!"

L sighed again, getting a bit impatient, he rolled his eyes before speaking, "It's only been four minutes since you've last been to the bathroom. I'm afraid you'll have to hold it."

Llana poked him, "It doesn't help that you know the exact number of minutes." He just shrugged.

"You have to! It's the only time you'll untie me and let mew move. Plus! You'll be able to watch, isn't that what you want? Isn't it! You pervert!"

Llana shook her head and rubbed her eyes, teenagers these days. L put his thumb in his mouth a little, "I'm a…pervert?"

Llana grabbed the mic, L was busy pondering the pervert comment. "Amane, let's get back to what we were talking about before you passed out. Do you know who Light Yagami is?"

"Of course I know who he is. How would I not know my own boyfriend?"

The woman's eyebrows arched and she looked at L, "Why is she so open about it now?"

Matsuda ran a hand through his hair, "Where is this coming from?"

L's phone started to ring and Llana reached across him and took it from his pocket, "It's Light…"

L took the phone as Soichiro stood from his seat across the room. No one had noticed until now that he had been isolated like that. "Watari, please turn the video and audio off."

"Yes sir."

Llana tried not to hold her breath as L answered the phone, "Yes? Yes I understand. We'll be expecting you in room number K2801."

Soichiro came closer, "Are you saying…my son's coming here?"

* * *

It seemed like hours before Light arrived at the hotel. Matsuda was sent down to retrieve him and bring him upstairs. It stayed deathly quiet until Light parted his lips, "Ryuzaki, like I said over the phone…I could…be Kira."

Soichiro snapped and grabbed his son by the shoulders, Llana put a hand over her mouth, "No Light! What are you talking about. Why would you say that! Why!"

L turned to look at Light and his father, disappearing into his thoughts at the same time, _"There is no proof that Light Yagami is Kira…"_

Llana drifted into her own thoughts as well, _"…so why come here and say you could be Kira."_

_"It's an act. There's no could be about it. You are Kira."_

_"What could he accomplish by this?" _Llana finished off the thought block and looked at L before snapping her gaze back to Light as he continued to speak.

"Look dad. If Ryuzaki is L than it's safe to say that he's the best detective in the world. And right now he seems pretty sure that I'm Kira and we know L has never been wrong before. And what about Raye Penber, I was the person he was tailing right before he died, and I was in Aoyama, and what about Misa. I was the first person she contacted. If I were in L's place even I would have come to the same conclusion."

Llana stared in disbelief. Light was practically writing his own criminal folder, all the evidence fell right into place but…

"Subconsciously, I could be Kira. If that were the case, I could be him and not even know it."

L was trying so hard to not say whatever and roll his eyes. _"I see…so your not conscience of it?"_

Light hung his head, "I'm not sure of anything anymore. I would never kill someone but unconsciously, who knows what I would do? I could be killing people as I sleep."

"That is highly unlikely." L said as he stared off into the other side of the room, his back to Light, "We had video surveillance on your room for five days at one point. You slept soundly every night."

Llana sucked it up and decide to talk, "Although we had you under surveillance, criminals kept dying even thought there was no possible way for you to know anything about them. But obviously that wasn't enough. It was possible that you were Kira and no amount of surveillance could capture that."

She had fought hard to keep her voice from shaking and it only worked a little. Especially because the only emotion Llana could hide was anger. So her sadness was all over her face.

Light glared before resuming his act, "I don't know. It could be true. I've found myself thinking that some criminals deserve to die. If I can think like Kira than how can I be sure that I'm not actually him?"

Matsuda's 'Hero' side kicked in, "Hold on Light. I fell exactly the same way. I find myself thinking that some people are better off dead. But that doesn't mean I'm going to go around killing people. Besides, criminals were still dying while you had no knowledge of them. The surveillance proved it right?"

Llana knew she was blushing, telling herself in her mind to knock it off. Matsuda was always so willing to help. But Aizawa popped her bubble.

"Well no. The surveillance proves nothing because we were only able to watch him at home. Truth is, we weren't able to watch him every hour of the day. It's possible that he could have found a way to kill those criminals while he wasn't at home."

Light glared at the wall ahead of him to keep his cool.

L and Llana disappeared back into their "linked" thoughts, _"There is no way he chose to do this now…"_

_"…as much as I hate to say it, this was premeditated."_

_"Well, what if we incarcerate him for a while. Imprison him like Amane…"_

_"…if criminals continue to die it will lead us to think that he is innocent."_

L looked over at Light, _"Is that how he imagined it?"_

Llana liked the idea and she hoped that L was thinking the same. (no shit) She really didn't want to believe that Light was Kira in her heart, but in her mind, there was no doubt that he was.

Llana sat on L's chair again and the two kept their back to every one else as the room stared at the two geniuses, waiting for one of them to say something.

Llana started, "I don't like that way this is going…"

"…but we have no choice."

The two spoke in complete unison, "Let's do it." Although they had the same thoughts, they had completely different motives.

One wanted him guilty.

The other wanted him innocent.

Hey, opposites really do attract.

* * *

"Ryuzaki. I'd like to request that you remove me from this investigation."

Both of the man's police subordinates asked him why in a panic. Soichiro kept his cool, "I've thought about it and the fact is that we're holding my son as a prime suspect. Given that, it is not appropriate for me to be here. When we spoke earlier, my feeling got in the way. It is impossible for me to be objective in this situation."

L kept his back to the man, "I agree with you. We can't let personal feeling get in the way."

Llana glared at the back of his head. She loved him but sometimes… she sighed, "I agree Mr. Yagami. It's best that we don't have you working here for now."

Yagami nodded, "Exactly. That is why I would like to ask if Ryuzaki will confine me as well."

"I thought you might say that so I spoke with Watari. He has made an arrangement." L said before shoving a cube of cantaloupe into his mouth. "But, your confinement will be different."

Llana folded her arms. L had told her that Soichiro might say this, but she didn't really think he would. He seemed too string for that, but then again. L had a spotless record of being right. "Mr. Yagami you will keep your cell phone turned on and charged, that way you can keep regular contact with the rest of your family. We won't tell Light about this."

L ate another piece of his fruit, "If Light is to call you he is to be made to believe that you are still at headquarters. Also, we will be giving you continuous information and updates on the investigation."

When L finished Llana gave the man a soft, warm smile, although it was a bit smile, "So, how is that?"

Soichiro bowed his head, "I am grateful. Thank you."

**June 1, 2004; Kishimoto Hotel; 2 a.m.**

Llana looked at the time on the corner of the TV screen. L had requested that she be the only one to stay and help him. She knew he just wanted her around, "L?"

"Yes?"

"Why are we doing this? Two children and a hurt father…"

Llana felt a cold slim hand on her face. L leaned over and lightly kissed her forehead, "You know why."

"I know."

"Do you remember the last time you helped me with a case?"

Llana smiled, yeah she did, she was fourteen and L, fifteen. "Of course I remember. You had been awake for two days reading over everything and fell asleep. I ended up solving that case for you."

L gave his signature smile and Llana smiled back. She noticed the empty plate in front of him. "Your cake is gone."

L frowned, "I haven't had anything sweet since yesterday evening."

Llana ran a hand through her dark chocolate hair and stood sleepily, "I'll get you-"

She stopped when she was pulled back down onto the couch and L hungrily put his lips on hers. He pulled away and stared at her. Llana stared back and blushed, "I thought you wanted cake."

"You will suffice for now."


	19. Sweet Innocence

A/N: Yayy! Nobody's lost anymore. And I thought the 780 day rule was an interesting one too, ExH. I've only seen it used once before and it was pretty well used but it could have been better. There was no depth. And there will be a lemon soon. It will be R rated not X rated though. And one more thing, I need you guys to be real with me. In your reviews, tell me if you would honestly stop reading if I killed L. Thanks.

Chapter 18

Sweet Innocence

L aimlessly played with her hair as he watched the television screens. Llana had fallen asleep after their little make-out session so he let her be. He never thought he would have this. Someone other than Watari by his side, he especially never though it would be Llana. She mumbled in her sleep.

He continued to stroke her hair, that blank stare occupying his big dark eyes. He wasn't lying when he said he always loved her. It was too true. But at the time when he realized it, it was too late. He prayed about it, something Llana had gotten him into when they were younger. That's what he was doing that day. Standing in the rain, and talking to God.

Llana moved a little and opened her eyes. She smiled, "Hi."

"Hello."

He watched as she sat up and rubbed her violet orbs. Those eyes had always intrigued him. They made him feel things that were so new. Things he was aware of, and read about, and knew more about than the average person _wanted_ to know.

The new things that he felt were so new that they scared him a little. It wasn't that he didn't want them. As a man he definitely wanted them, but as someone new to being in love, he didn't know how to go about it. Or if it would ruin what he had.

"L, what time is it?"

"Six-thirty."

"…oh…" She looked on sadly at the TV. "How are they doing?"

Soichiro and Misa were asleep and Light was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling. L sighed, "I don't understand what's going on."

"I don't think anybody does at this point."

He sighed again and she rubbed his back. "You need to sleep."

"I eat a sufficient amount of sugar to stay awake for as long as I desire." Llana felt her face heat up. She wasn't sure if he knew how that sounded. L looked over at her from the corner of his eye, catching her blush. He smiled, "You should get ready."

"Yeah, I should."

**June 7, 2004; Kenshi Suites**

Llana emerged from the bathroom, dressed, and looked out the window. "It's raining…"

"Ideal. Is everything ok? I have breakfast for you."

"I'm fine Watari, I'm not hungry."

The old man opened the door and stepped in. He gave her a warm smile. "You've grown so nicely."

"Thank you."

"He needs you you know. L has always been a little boy trapped in a man's body since we left."

Llana continued to stare out the window. The rain continued to pelt the glass. "I know. I've seen it in his eyes. He seems so fragile."

Watari set down the cup of coffee from the tray and kept the food filled tray in his hands. "He is fragile. But you're the only one who can handle him."

Llana smiled, "And love him."

Watari smiled also, "Yes, and that. I don't think I can love him as anything more than a son."

Llana giggled, "Ew, that would be gross."

* * *

"No, I can't go. I'm at work. I'm sorry Sochi. Yeah, bye."

Llana emerged form the room, smirking, "Matsuda. I'm appalled, are you making personal calls?"

He stuttered as Llana snatched his phone playfully, "It was um, a close friend…"

Llana gave him a mischievous smile, "A girl?"

Matsuda blushed, "N-no! A guy! It's a guy!"

She gave him another look and he turned redder, "I'm not gay!" She giggled and Matsuda relaxed. Llana could be so torturous sometimes.

She smiled and sat in the chair across from his and sipped her coffee, "So, what can't you go to?"

Matsuda suddenly got a little excited, "This huge fair that they hold at the park! Me and my friends go every year!" His excitement died down, "But, the case is more important, so I guess I'll be missing it this year."

Llana bit her lip and looked across the room at L. He hadn't moved from his position on the couch in who knows how long. He needed a break, all of them did.

"Hey Aizawa. Do you take your family to that carnival?"

"Yeah, every other year. We didn't go last year but…"

Llana put her coffee down, "L, shoes, now."

"I apologize Llana, the rest of you may go but I need to stay here."

She huffed, "You are the main one who needs a break, you look sick! Watari can watch the camera's, besides, they can't go anywhere."

L looked over his shoulder at Llana, she had on her you-better-do-what-I-say-or-imma-burn-your-stuff face. Watari's voice wafted into the room, "I can watch them Ryuzaki."

L gave a defeated and bored sigh, "Fine."

The woman did a little victory dance, "Matsuda call your friend, Aizawa get your family! We are goin to the carnival!"

* * *

All of them needed this. Sitting in a stuffy hotel room and watching friends waste away on jail cells, not exactly a freeing experience. Aizawa set off with his wife and excited daughter and Matsuda was reluctantly dragged away by his friends.

Llana glanced at L, he was a child really. Staring at all the bright lights in wonder and awe.

"I've never been to one of these."

Llana smiled, "My last time was when I was five. My most vivid memory of my parents. They took me to one and we had so much fun…"

It was L's turn to look at her. He smiled and nervously grabbed her hand she squeezed his back, "C'mon! We gotta play some games!"

It made her so happy to see that cute little smile on his face the pure happiness in his eyes.

"Um, Ryuuga, you uh…" she giggled, "you have cotton candy on your mouth… actually it's more like your face."

He just stared at her blankly. He looked like a five year old, sticky lips and fingers. A huge teddy bear that Llana won for him, next to him on the bench. That crazed look that kids get in their eyes when they've had too much cotton candy. Seeing as how he had about nine of them. Working now on his tenth.

"Really?"

She shook her head an rolled her eyes before tilting his chin down. Despite his very obvious slouch he was still taller than her by a good inch, and she wasn't wearing heels.

L just stared at her. She bit her lip, "Let me get it."

She pressed her lips to his, softly at first. Then she ran her tongue over his lips. She savored the sweet candy taste, and that sugary taste that was distinctly L. Her eyes fluttered closed and L kept his wide open. He opened his mouth and gave her what he thought she wanted. He saw her smile into it a bit and closed his eyes as well.

The kid in him started to vanish. The man emerged. The genius that solved many cases and saved many lives. The man who had his own way of doing things. The man who didn't need to fear being alone because he had this. He had a family in London who was watching and admiring his every move. He had this woman who let her own walls be broken down, for him.

Her own old crone gave way to the young woman deep inside who longed to be like she used to be. Not all stuck up in suits and meetings and polite words. She wanted to be Illiana Blackwell, who used to stick her little tongue out at cameras and say crude things when she was a teenager. And L helped her do that.

He grabbed her waist with his sticky hands and pushed to make the kiss deeper than it already was. Hopefully no one was watching and noticed that it was a "professor" with her "student".

Once L started getting increasingly sure of himself, something wet hit his head. And it started slow, but it got faster.

Llana pulled away and looked up, "Familiar setting huh?"

"I wanted to do this the day I left." He said in his bored tone. But Llana could detect that he really meant it. "I was standing in the rain waiting for you to come outside. But at the same time I was worried you wouldn't accept my feelings. Our relationship was so fragile."

She smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, the rain still pouring down. He put his forehead on hers, "I'm not going anywhere L."

"Thank you."

Something started to buzz between them, Llana blushed, "Sorry, that would be my phone." She reached onto her pocket and answered it as L looked around with his curios face, thumb in his mouth, black hair sticking to his face.

"Hello?"

_"Hey! It's Matsuda, where are you two?!"_

"Calm down Matsuda, we're fine."

_"I know but it's Light. Something's happening. You need to come to the hotel right away."_

Llana hung up the phone, "We need to go, now."

* * *

"What's wrong with him?" Llana bustled into the room as L came in behind her.

"He wants to speak to L. He got this scared look on his face all of a sudden. I was just coming in and Watari said to call you. It had happened just then." Matsuda explained. He was fidgeting a little and Llana saw him move a box under the nearby coffee table with his foot. But she said nothing and sat on L's chair.

His eyes. They were the first things she noticed. He looked petrified, he looked…innocent. He looked like an innocent teenage boy.

"Ryuzaki!"

L calmly pushed the button on the mic, "I am here Light. What is it?"

"Ryuzaki, I realize that I was the one pushing for confinement and asked you to put me in here. But I thought of something, this whole thing is pointless!"

Surprised gasps erupted throughout the room. Light continued, "It's completely pointless cause I'm not Kira! You have to get me out of here!"

L sighed, "I'm afraid I can't do that. I promised you that no matter what you said I would not let you out until I was convinced that you are not Kira."

Llana put a hand on his shoulder, she wanted Light out. L simply looked at her with an apologetic face.

Light continued to look directly at the camera, "Please L, I wasn't thinking clearly. Do you really think a cereal killer like Kira could commit those crimes without being aware of them? If I have no memory of his crimes, I'm not him."

L spoke into the mic once more, "I've never been able to accept this idea that Kira has been acting without some awareness all this time. But it doesn't change the fact that all the evidence points to you. Since we imprisoned you, Kira hasn't committed a single murder."

Light became frantic again, he was willing to do anything to prove himself, even steep as low as begging. "I am not Kira! I must have been framed, that's the only explanation for this! Please L! You have to believe me!"

L disappeared into his thoughts, _"What is wrong with you Light Yagami? What your saying is completely absurd, but it seems…real to me."_

Aizawa and Matsuda were sweating, this was all so confusing.

"What the hell is going on? This isn't like Light at all, he's contradicting himself. This makes no sense." Aizawa said.

Matsuda shook his head, "Well we can't release him now that the murders have stopped. It doesn't matter what he says. Even I know that."

Llana looked over her shoulder at him. He downcast his eyes. He was like her, he wanted Light to be innocent, but he knew that there was no way he wasn't. Llana refused to recognize it. She too knew that Light was prime suspect but…she would _never_ admit it.

Aizawa folded his arms, "Anyway I don't care what anyone says. Light is Kira and that's the end of it."

L put his thumb to his lip. All of this was making his head hurt. He needed help. "Mr. Matsuda, Mr. Aizawa; the two of you are excused for the night."

The two men left and Matsuda went up to Llana, "I won that for you at the carnival. I hope you like it." He said, pointing the box he had tried to hide before.

She smiled, "Thank you Matsu. I'm sure I will."

L waited until Matsuda left the room to speak, "I need help."

"You don't want my help. You know what I'll say and you won't like it."

"It's because of his age."

Llana sat next to him, "It might be. Children are my weakness. I guess I would feel differently if he was older."

Something in the room made a weird noise and the couple looked around before dismissing it.

"Illiana."

"Yes L?"

"I want you to take care of him now. You will take him his meals and escort him to the bathroom, showers and whatnot."

Llana gave him a confused look, he sounded dead serious, "L, why me?"

L stood and moved to stand in front of the woman he loved. He found a strand of her hair to play with. "You have had training in interrogation right?"

"L! I can't interrogate him! Look at him!"

He ignored her outburst, "You learned how to read someone. You can see innocence or guilt in their eyes and actions."

Llana calmed down, so that's what he meant. "Yes, I can. I'll do it if that's how you want me to go about it. I want to take care of Misa too."

"That is acceptable."

Llana smiled sweetly at him, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Before either of them could steal a kiss a very persistent and annoying noise erupted in the room. "What the hell is that!" Llana yelled.

She walked across the room and noticed that the sound got louder as she neared the box Matsuda left for her.

"Ah!"

Her scream startled L and he jumped a bit. "What?"

"Look!" Her voice was excited now.

L did look, and he had to blink a few times to make sure he was seeing what he thought he was seeing. Llana was standing there holding a little black kitten to her chest. It curled up and looked at L cutely.

"Where did you get that?" He said sounding almost a little disgusted at the small fuzzy creature cuddled against his woman's chest.

"Matsuda won it for me at the carnival!"

L did recall the shooting game that was giving away kittens to winners.

Llana cooed at and kissed the kitten, "He's so cute!" She took him over to L and held him in her lover's face, "This, is almost as cute as you." The kitten licked L's nose and Llana giggle as he scrunched up his face.

She kissed him softly on the lips, "I'm going to thank Matsuda then I'm going to bed. You better be in it when I get back."

"I'm not tired. I feel perfectly fine."

"Sure you do."


	20. What You Feel Is Right

Chapter 19

What You Feel Is Right

"Light?"

Light looked up from his bowed position. He was lent against the bed, sitting on the floor of his cell. He smiled brightly at Llana. When she first came two days ago he was very happy, she was nice and treated him with care, almost like a mother or big sister.

"Ideal."

"Llana, Light, please. Are you hungry?"

The teen nodded. Llana gave him a slightly sad smile, her heart strained every time she entered this cell.

"I'm sure L will let me out soon. He can't keep me here forever." Light said trying to cheer the woman up. She smiled again and sat on the bed and prepared to feed him, she glanced at the camera in the corner of the room. From his position on the floor, Light rested his forehead on her leg, "You know, you look so much more beautiful when you smile Llana."

A light pink rose to her cheeks at the compliment and Light continued, "I feel better when I see you smile. It makes me forget about what's happening to me."

Llana gave him a full smile, "If it makes you feel that way I'll do it more often."

* * *

L glared at the screen, how dare Light? Llana was his. L knew that this was more than an innocent crush and he didn't like it.

Llana's kitten Jazz jumped awkwardly into L's lap. L stroked the small animal and it purred contentedly. He didn't mind the cat; it had taken quite the liking to him. Jazz would leave Llana's room at night to come sit with him. He even thought it was cute when it crawled under his warm shirt to fall asleep. It didn't bother L at all.

He continued to gaze at the screens, but no matter how hard he looked he couldn't really concentrate. Llana was on his mind all the time and the things he was thinking seemed to get more vivid every time he thought about it. The shear thought made L not want to think about it.

He knew about reproduction and how it was done but he didn't understand what it meant really. A few places he chose to research on his computer told him that it was a sign of love. He definitely loved Llana but it was all so confusing.

Watari chuckled from the hallway as he silently closed the door. Poor L, he really was a kid in a man's body. And it was so like him to research something like that. Watari smiled, Llana would guide him through it.

* * *

Light and Llana sat in a comfortable silence as she fed him. She was helping him get water from the cup when he choked a little.

"Light!"

Light rested his head on her leg again and he started to shake. Llana put a hand on his head, "Light…"

"I don't want to be here anymore! I'm not Kira! I did nothing wrong! I'm scared!"

Llana didn't really know what to say him. She also never thought she would see Light cry. "Light look at me."

He looked at her with a tear stained face, he was broken, "I'm not a criminal."

"I know Light."

"L doesn't!"

"He does! He's… he's just L. He has never been wrong, ever. I've known him for a long time to back up that fact. L is scared too. This case is very hard and very dangerous. He just wants it to end."

Light leaned into the woman as he softly continued to cry, she wrapped her arms around him and held him almost like a baby, "Then why won't he let me out?"

Llana looked up at the camera, she knew L was watching, probably looking straight into her eyes. "I don't know. But I wish he would tell me."

* * *

L was waiting for her. He was standing by the door as she walked through. She walked right passed him but he grabbed her shirt, like a child silently begging their mother to stay.

"Llana."

"Are you going to tell me? Are you going to tell me why you are holding that innocent boy like that?" She asked stressing the innocent and keeping her back to him.

"…"

It irritated her that he can just say nothing. She turned to face him and gently took his face in her hands. She kissed him slowly and passionately.

When she pulled away and his big grey orbs stared back into her violet ones. "L…"

"Am I really wrong?" He asked.

She pressed her forehead to his and kissed him again, "No, just confused."

She didn't know why, but the tone of his voice. His already deep voice sounded different, innocent yet entrancing at the same time.

"Confused?"

She nodded and fought the urge to kiss him again, "Yes."

L slipped his hand behind her head and pushed her lips onto his own. He was willing to go there. He wanted this. He kissed her deeply, pouring his previously locked away fellings into it.

All his pain, fear, insecurities, confusion, she took all of it onto her shoulders and didn't care.

L trailed his lips to her jaw and to her neck, she gasped a little. He moved his hands to her hips and pressed her against him. "Nn…"

"Illiana?"

She opened her closed eyes and looked at him dreamily, "Hm?"

He wordlessly pushed her gently to the nearby wall and pushed their hips together. "I'll let him out. Misa too."

"L…really?"

He ground their hips together again, "We need to find Kira."

Llana was lost in what she was feeling, "Uh huh."

L went back to kissing her neck; slowly unbuttoning the tight fitting button-up she decided to wear. L got a bit nervous as her bra started to show through. Llana bent her leg a little and it came into gentle contact with L's groin. He made a strange noise in his through that was border lining uncomfortable.

"L, if you're not ready to do this…"

"I am." He freed her long brown hair from it's ponytail prison and kissed her again. Llana smiled into it and L broke away, "Is there a problem."

"No, you just taste good."

L's pale face tinted pink, "Illiana, will you…"

It was extremely cute. L was all nervous and blushing. Llana kissed his ear and relished in his shiver, "Your first and only L."

He smiled and kissed her again, pushing harder with his hips. Llana slipped her hands under his shirt. L had muscles! She slipped the shirt over his thin frame and he picked her up. She let out a surprised squeak.

Guess those muscles come with strength.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and he made his way to his room. Llana looked over her shoulder at the bed, "Do you ever sleep in that thing?"

"No."

She giggled and captured his mouth again. He stumbled forward and dropped her on the bed. Llana sat up as he stood at the edge of the bed awkwardly.

"L?"

"I don't really know what to do from here."

She gave him a smiled that screamed 'I have all the patience in the world for you". She stood up infront of him and pecked his lips, then his jaw, his neck; he tensed slightly as she reached his chest. "Relax."

She trailed her fingers town his torso and stopped at the lip of his jeans. She turned them around and gently pushed him down onto the bed. L stared at her with a curios gaze before kissing her, the man in him taking over. She pushed making him crawl back onto the bed so he was fully on it, Llana on top.

She lent down and her hair tickled is chest, soon the soft hair was replaced with lips and L grabbed the blankets on the bed and his body tensed involuntarily.

She kept kissing her way down, ignoring L's breathing, as it got heavier. Her hand brushed him and he bucked hard. "L, relax."

"I'm trying but your actions make it hard to think and control my body." His normally bored voice was distorted from his heavy breathing.

"Your not supposed to think or have control. Just go with it." Llana said looking up at him. He nodded and she held his gaze as she unbuttoned his jeans and slid them to his ankles.

"Illiana…"

He chocked her name and she rested on top af him and kissed him sweetly, "Yes?"

"I believe it's time we switched roles."

Llana giggled as L rolled the over, "A little more confident?"

"I believe so."

"Ah!" L clamped down on her neck then skipped down to kiss across her chest. His slim long finger quickly relieved her of her bottoms.

He came back up and lay on top of her and spoke directly in her ear, "Am I doing this correctly?"

"Nn…y-yes."

Llana arched up so L could relieve her of her bra and kissed him passionately. L looked down between their bodies. "I'm not sure of what to do now. Will I hurt you?"

She smiled at his concern, "No. Just do what you fell is right."

"Ah! L!"

This was right, he liked the sound of his name on her lips like that. He liked the fell of what he was doing.

"Nn…mmn…ha aah! L…please, go a little-AH!"

Llana squeezed his pale thin shoulders as he rocked into and against her, "L haa…"

She tangled her hands in his soft midnight hair, "I lov-ah…I love you L."

"I love you too."

"Ha…nn…we-we're going to-ah…catch Kira…I promise."

L held her close, "Thank you."

* * *

Llana awoke to the sound of tapping keys. Despite the events last night she felt well rested so she wasn't angry about the noise. She rolled over and watched L as his fingers flew across the keyboard, "What are you doing?"

L looked over at her soft voice and smiled his panda smile, "Come here."

Llana got up, wrapping the sheets around her naked body and walked over to stand behind the chair of the small desk. She rested her chin on L's shoulder, "Is this the plan?"

L nodded, "You and Yuki built it. It's been finished for nearly a week, I think we should out it to use."

"Are you letting them out today?"

"Yes."

Llana kissed the back of his shoulder. The man was shirtless but he was wearing his tattered jeans, "Thank you."

He closed the laptop and stood to take Llana in his arms, "There is still one more test I wish to administer. Do I have your permission to do so?"

She gave him a scrutinizing gaze that softened before she kissed him, "Sure. Just please fill me in so I don't get any surprises."

* * *

A/N: PEOPLE! Been a loooooong time...sorry. But i gave you an R rated lemon as i promised. ^_^ Before i forget, here are the peopl who said they would keep or stop reading if L died,

EyelinerxHearts - Keep going

ImmortalsxDice - Keep going

BlueMoonGoddess - Keep going

RedxCanary - stop

8yume - stop

It's sad to know that might lose two readers..*mopes*...oh well! I still luh you guys! ^_^ And thank Firerose1300 for threatening me to get this out. LOL


	21. Bound

Chapter 20

Bound

* * *

"Mr. Yagami," Soichiro looked over his shoulder at the camera mounted on the wall of his jail cell. He didn't say a word and L took that as his cue to continue, "Would you be willing to come to headquarters just once? I'd like to discuss my thoughts with you but it must be done in person. But above all else I would like to talk to you as Light's father."

The man nodded once, "Alright, I'll come."

Llana pressed her ear to the door; Matsuda did the same, "What are they talking about?"

"I'm not sure, I can't hear anything."

Matsuda pouted, "We never get told anything."

Llana giggled, "No, _you_ never get told anything. _Me_ on the other hand…"

He playfully nudged her, "What do you know?"

"You actually sounded like a cop for a second."

Matsuda blushed and Llana got on with it, "I was only told that he would talk to Mr. Yagami, nothing else."

The man hung his head, "We-WOAH!"

Llana stood and straightened her skirt, "Um, hey L."

Soichiro narrowed his gaze on Matsuda, "Were you two eavesdropping?"

"Yes." The two said together.

L sighed, "You are free to go now Mr. Yagami, I'll be watching." He wrapped a slim arm around Llana's waist, "Llana, Matsuda, come with me."

* * *

Llana looked on eagerly from the arm of L's chair as Matsuda did the same from the back of the chair. This was unreal, they were looking into the car, and Llana figured that it was a camera on the dash or the rear view mirror.

_"Honestly, all this time I never pictured you as an old man Mr. Stalker." _

Llana shook her head, "She still thinks it's a stalker." She said as Mr. Yagami told her that he was indeed not her stalker.

_"…stalker. I'm a detective with the NPA."_

Matsuda became nervous, "Is it ok, for him to tell her that Ryuzaki?"

"Yes, please continue watching Mr. Matsuda."

Misa's eyes widened in recognition, _"Now I remember! They told me I was being arrested for being the second Kira. You mean that was for real? …No, you're a stalker. There's no way the police would blindfold me and tie me up all fetishy like that. But I can't believe you have me hands and feet all tied up when you're planning to let me go."_

Llana gripped L's shoulder a little. She agreed with Misa, she thought L was releasing them. She leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Is this the test L?"

He only nodded once, not taking his eyes off the screen infront of him. Llana sighed, this was gonna be interesting.

The camera turned off and Llana jumped up, "What happened!"

"They are switching cars like I instructed."

Llana calmed, this was all too much, the camera turned back on and it was a different car. And this time Misa wasn't the only one in the back seat. "Light…"

_"I was starting to think I would never get out of there. It feels good to be cleared."_

Llana smiled, but her face completely fell when Soichiro began to speak to his son_, "No, I'm afraid you two are being taken to your execution."_

"L! What is the meaning of this?! You told me you were letting them out!"

L stayed silent, ignoring the pure pain in Llana's voice, "L!"

Why was he ignoring her? How could he lie to her? Light was innocent! Misa wasn;t but even she didn't deserve to die really, "L!"

Tears started to blurr her eyes. Matsuda watched in solemn silence. He wanted to hold her, make her feel better, but it wasn't his place to do so. Especialy not in front of L.

Llana leaned down into L's ear, "L, listen to me please, don't do this."

_"L is convinced that you are Kira Light, and that Misa Amane is the second Kira. He is convinced that the only way to prevent the murders is to execute the two of you."_

Llana became more frantic, "No L, that's a lie right? Please, stop this."

Matsuda couldn't take it, Llana was falling apart and L wouldn't even speak to her. He grabbed her shoulder and gently lifted her up. She turned and grabbed his shirt, putting her forehead on his chest, "Make him stop Matsuda, please."

L gripped the arm of his chair and but his thumb. He bit it harder than he meant to and drew blood. He saw in the reflection of the screen that Matsuda was holding her.

This was going too far. He stood from his seat and grabbed Llana, pulling her from Matsuda and kissing her full on the lips, he pulled away and kissed her forehead, steeling a glance and Matsuda who turned his gaze to the ground, "It's staged."

"What?" Llana gave him a pitiful look; tears still welled in her violet eyes.

"It's staged. This is what I asked Mr. Yagami to do."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

L looked down at the ground, unable to look her in the eyes. She gently broke from his grasp and left the room.

Llana lowered herself onto the bed. "I never thought he would keep anything from me." She said to herself.

"L-Llana?"

Llana looked up and realized she had left the door to her room open, "Yeah?"

"Are you ok?"

Matsuda sat next to her on the bed, he looked at the walls, or the floor, after watching L kiss her, and that look L gave him, he couldn't stand to look her in the face, but he couldn't leave her be while she was like this.

"He could have told me. That's what you do with people you love right? Tell them things…tell them so they can avoid the pain."

Matsuda fumbled with his hands, "M-maybe telling you would have hurt you."

"More than this!?"

Matsuda jumped slightly at her volume.

She took a deep breath, "I'm sorry. Thank you but, I just need to be by myself for a minute."

"Is she ok?"

Matsuda looked at L's expectant face and nodded, "She just wants to be alone though."

L nodded, "I can understand that. Well, please come here. It's almost over."

* * *

Light stared at the smoking gun infront of his face. A blank? "You used…a blank?"

Soichiro fell back into his seat and let out a huge breath, "Thank goodness."

"Thank goodness?!" Light repeated, still shaken up. "What's going on? I don't understand?"

Soichiro hung his head, "Please forgive me you two. I know that was hard on you but it was the only way I could get you out of prison. I only agreed to do this because I believe in your innocence Light."

He sighed, "Were you watching Ryuzaki, I did exactly as you said and as you can see, I'm still alive."

"Yes it was a convincing performance."

"Very convincing."

L, Matsuda and Aizawa turned as Llana walked into the room. She stopped just behind L's chair, her arms wrapped around herself loosely, her eyes were a little red, "It was a little more than convincing actually." She said with a slight smile.

She put a hand on L's shoulder, "If Misa was the second Kira who could kill with just a face, she would have killed you the moment you said they were going to their execution, way before you pulled the gun Mr. Yagami."

L nodded, "Exactly, and the Kira I know wouldn't hesitate to kill even his own father to save himself. Although this is Light there is a possibility that he saw through this act at some point," he turned to Llana, "Though, as we agreed, I will end their confinement immediately."

Llana nodded also and smiled. L turned back to the screen, "Misa Amane will remain under surveillance until Kira is apprehended."

Misa sat up and scowled, "No fair you still suspect me?!"

Soichiro turned in his seat, "You shouldn't be complaining. You get to go back to your own life, just think of it as having your own personal police protection."

L continued, "As for your part in this agreement Light, you and I will be together twenty-four seven until we have brought Kira to justice."

Lights eyes widened at the 'we', "Fine by me. We'll catch Kira, together."

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me." Llana said seriously.

"Ryuzaki, is this really necessary?" Light said examine the shiny handcuff on his left wrist.

"This is as difficult for me as it is you for you." L said glancing at Llana.

She sighed, "Difficult? This is beyond difficult, hun. Your attached to another man by four foot long handcuffs!" she finished off breathing heavily.

Misa cringed, "So is this what you meant by being together twenty four hours a day? I didn't know you were on that side of the fence Ryuzaki."

"I told you, I'm not doing this cuz I want to."

"Then take them off." Llana said standing up, "Light is cool and all but I really don't want to share you."

"And Light is mine, I don't want to share him either!" Misa said, agreeing with the woman. Then she thought of something, "If he's with you how are we supposed to go on dates and stuff?"

L put his thumb to his lip and looked at the ceiling, "You can still go on dates but it will have to be the three of us. Llana will stay with the group to supervise while I'm not around."

"Are you telling me we have to kiss infront of you and stuff?"

He nodded, "You don't have to do anything but yes, I do suppose I would be watching."

"Ew!"

L shrugged, "What, there's nothing to it." He walked over to an unsuspecting Llana and kissed her heatedly on the lips. He pulled away and she was bright red in the face, "See, kissing in front of others isn't the least bit embarrassing."

Llana playfully slapped his arm, "Yes it is! Maybe not for you!" She yelled, face still red.

Misa grinned, "Wait, are you saying you are with her?"

L nodded.

"But how? She's so pretty! And Ryuzaki you…you…there are no words for you."

L sighed and dropped his head on Llana's shoulder dramatically, "Light, please make Misa stop talking now." He whined.

"Misa that's enough. The police have already established that it was you who sent those tapes so your lucky to even be here right now, they have every right to keep you in prison."

"What! How could you even say that to me? If you haven't forgotten Light I'm your girlfriend. Don't you trust your own soul mate?"

Llana raised her eyes brows and Light did the same, "Soul mate? You're the one who said you fell in love with at first sight."

"Then why did you kiss me if you didn't have feelings for me!? You took advantage of me?!" Llana smiled a little as Misa hit Light harmlessly on his chest.

L watched the two, "About this love at first sight," Misa turned to him and he continued, "It happened in Aoyama on May 22nd didn't it?"

"Yeah, so what?" Misa said slowly.

Llana slapped her forehead; he was at it again.

"Why did you choose that day to go to Aoyama? And do you remember what you wore?"

"It's like I told you, I just happened to go there. I don't know why and I don't remember what I wore. And since when do I need a reason to hang in Aoyama? Hm?"

"And somehow when you came back from Aoyama you knew that you were in love with some guy and that his name was Light?"

"Yes." Misa said stomping her foot.

"And yet you yourself still has no idea how you came to know his name?"

"Yeah, so what?"

L narrowed his eyes at the girl, "Tell me, if Light was Kira, how would you feel?"

Llana jumped up and slapped a hand over L's mouth, "Ok, I think L is done." She turned to him and kept a hand on his mouth, "Don't. Say. A word."

Misa glomped Light and started to snuggled his arm, "Oh, it would make me love him even more! Even though it's practically impossible to love him more than I already do."

Llana smiled sweetly at the young girl and forgot about L until he opened his mouth again, "But it's Kira. You'd love him even more for that? Wouldn't you be afraid?"

Llana put her hand on his mouth again, "You don't listen. Not. A. Word." After she set L straight she turned to Misa, "Look, Misa, honey, you will be going back to your old life but in order to keep an eye on you during the day and what not Matsuda will be your manager, Matsui." She said pointing to the waving young man.

Misa made a face, "Ew! That old guy is my manager? Oh come on Miss Llana! Can't it be you?"

Llana felt flattered by Misa's request that she be her manager and was about to say something over Matsuda talking about his tie when Aizawa stood and slammed his hands down on the table.

"Would you cut it out with all this dating, kissing, and Misa-Misa crap! This is the Kira investigation! Stop messing around!"

Llana felt like she used to when she got yelled at and tried so hard not to laugh like she used to do in the teachers face, Matsuda rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry Aizawa."

"Nope, it's alright. I just figured out what the problem is." He said through gritted teeth, walking towards Misa, "Misa Amane it is time for you to go to your room."

"Why!"

"Out you go!"

Llana had tears of laughter in her eyes as she watched the comical sight of Aizawa throwing Misa out of the room.

L shook his head and turned to the remaining teen, "So Light, are you serious about her?"

Light shook his head also, "No way. It's completely one sided."

"hen could you pretend to be serious so we can get some information out of her?"

"I'm sorry Ryuzaki, I can't do that. It's against my principles to toy with someone's feelings like that."

L pouted and Llana smiled, "I can befriend her L. She likes me and I wouldn't be using her, she's is a sweet girl."

L bit his thumb a little, "That works just as well, thank you."

Light looked around the hotel room, "L, is there anything we can do about jumping from hotel to hotel all the time?"

Llana lit up, "Yuki!" the laptop blinked to life and showed Yuki on the screen sipping a soda.

"Sup?"

L tilted his head to the side, "Hello Miss Yuriko."

"Hey L, I heard the good news about you and lover girl over there, so how-"

Llana hit the mute button, "So…let's move on shall we?" She said nervously.

The force crowded around Llana as she pulled up some things on the screen and made Yuki's image smaller. "Alright, if anyone other than L remembers, when Yuki was here he had the two of us working on a separate project."

Llana turned off the mute, "Thank you." She shrugged and Yuki straightened her suit jacket, "Anyway, L had Llana and I work on a new facility for you guys."

"Right, the design was actually my dads but we added new things." Llana pulled up a visual of the building and all the members gasped, she smirked, "Twenty-three floors above ground and two below. It's impossible to see from the outside but there are two helicopters on the roof."

Matsuda got excited, "What?"

Light was in wonder, "That's amazing."

Yuki giggled, "I know!" She tapped some keys on her end and the screen changed again, "This place is beyond state of the art. Retina scans, DNA checks, and the helicopters are equipped with some serious fire power."

Llana nodded, "Not only that but this place has everything. If the team grows we can accommodate up to sixty people office wise and about twenty five depending on family sizes living space wise. The top five floors are all rooms. The top two are entire floor rooms and the three below that are half the size, which leaves six rooms that are still pretty big."

Yuki jumped in her seat, "My turn! There is a shooting range, gym with Olympic size pool, café, and spa."

Llana stood, "And, it is the second tallest building in Japan." She said bowing.

Light put a hand under his chin, "This is amazing."

Yuki nodded, "I know."

Matsuda got confused, "Hold on a second. Where did you fond the finances to build this thing?"

L put his cuffless left hand in his pocket, "As you can see I am determined to solve this case no matter what it takes or costs."

Aizawa was unsatisfied, "How is that an answer?"

"L is right." Light interrupted, "The mass killings are bad enough already. But personally I will never forgive Kira for putting my dad and I through this. We have to stop him."

Yuki nodded, "I like this kid!"

Aizawa grinned, an unusual sight. Soichiro gave him a wary look, "Oh it's nothing chief. Just feeling really motivated right now. L, Light, Llana, Chief, lets bring Kira to justice."

Matsuda pointed to himself, "I couldn't help but notice that you forgot my name."

Yuki sighed from her end, "Don't worry, he forgot me too."

* * *

A/N: I have been waiting to get to this chapter! I've had this chapter planned since I started to story! LOL. Anyway, I will be doing a character and Author interview! Send me your questions via message or review! You can ask me or any character that has been introduced anything and you may ask more than one question. I hope to get some good Q's! Bye guys!


	22. Love Hurts

**Chapter 21**

**Love Hurts**

"Whoa! This place is even better in person."

Llana smiled as Matsuda turned in small circles and gazed at the building. It indeed was more beautiful in person. Soichiro walked past the woman and held the door open for her, "Thank you Mr. Yagami."

"No problem Ideal. Matsuda!"

"Oh, sorry chief."

Llana giggled as the man scurried past his superior and stood next to her. They came to a large arc that looked like a metal detector.

"Alright, to get in you have to put your hand on the DNA scanner, put the goggles over your eyes, and walk through the metal detector." Llana said, doing each thing in turn.

Matsuda grinned, "Sounds easy enough." In a few minutes he was done and on the other side of the detector with Llana.

Soichiro preformed the same thing and they loaded onto the steel elevator. On the way up Llana explained that then entrance is the same when you come through the garage. You just do the retina and DNA scans from the car.

The elevator came to a halt and a huge smile broke across Llana's face as the doors slid open.

"Hello all." L stared at the three blankly as he stroked the black kitten in his arms. Light waved with his free hand.

"Hey L, Light." L blushed lightly as Llana kissed him lovingly on the cheek and grabbed the kitten.

"Hey dad." Light waved to his father with his free hand.

Llana giggled as Jazz played in her arms, "I take it you guys brought Misa."

"Yes she's in her room."

"Did she like it?"

L fought to not roll his eyes. Sometimes Llana was too nice. Why did she care if a criminal liked the room or not? "Yes, she loves it. Yours will be the one right below hers so she can't go anywhere."

Llana nodded, "Well, what do you need?"

L rubbed the back of his left leg with his right foot and put his thumb to his mouth, "For now, just relax. We won't start officially until tomorrow."

Llana sighed, "Alright. I guess I'll show Matsuda and Mr. Yagami their rooms."

L mentally cringed as she mentioned Matsuda. He knew that he had her now, but something told him that Matsuda wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, "That will do. Goodnight."

"Night. Follow me guys."

Light chuckled as the trio disappeared into the elevator, "He's not going to steal her Ryuzaki."

"I can't be sure of that."

"Matsuda is not that kind of guy. He understands that she's yours."

"But he still loves her."

"Yes he does. But, you can't stop loving someone just because they love someone else, love is hard to get rid of."

L bit his thumb, "And…she still loves him."

Light sighed and gave his friend a sad look, "Maybe she does, but not as much as she loves you. You know that."

L sighed, "Yes…I do."

"So stop worrying so much. No matter what, she'll stay with you."

L looked over at the elevator, "I know she will. But…I knew I should have put camera's in her room."

Light chuckled, "L!"

* * *

"Well Matsuda, this is your floor."

Llana smiled as she excited the elevator with Matsuda and handed him his key. He smiled also and opened the door.

The room was beautiful. Everything was plush and modern and different shades of gold, black, and blue. "Wow!"

"There you go with that word again." Llana said, giggling.

"C'mon. I wanna see your room."

"You just want to mooch diner off me." Llana said poking the officer's chest. He blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "Alright moocher come on."

Nai continued to laugh with Matsuda as she opened the door to her new home. She startled Matsuda when she mistakenly dropped Jazz as she put her hand to her mouth.

"L-Llana! What's wrong?"

"He…oh L."

Matsuda looked to see exactly what had taken Llana's breath away so fast. It was a beautiful midnight black grand piano. Matsuda watched as Llana walked to the piano and carefully lifted the cover from the keys. She lightly touched the farthest key to the left and brushed the gold inlayed "I" with her fingers.

"This is very pretty."

"It is. I haven't played the piano in years. But I used to all the time when I was little."

Matsuda sat next to her as she sat on the bench and softly started to play. The simple melody progressed and became complicated and marvelous. Llana closed her eyes as she played and Matsuda watched intensely.

He became almost lost and gently touched Llana's hair. She didn't feel him until he gently cupped her face and she continued playing, leaning into his touch. He turned her to face him and the song ended abruptly as he pushed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss.

Matsuda opened his eyes to find hers open and clouded. He pushed harder and she kissed back, closing her violet orbs. The kiss became deep and he invaded her mouth, Llana moaned, and as if her own actions woke her up, snapped her eyes open.

Matsuda was slightly startled as the woman pushed him rather hard. He almost fell to the floor with the force. After getting himself together he saw that Llana was watching him intently, with tears in her eyes, "…Matsuda…"

The man stood and scurried backwards from her, "I-I'm so sorry. I just…I…Llana…"

"I…I think you should go."

It hurt, it hurt so bad to watch her cry like that. It hurt to know that he did it. She loved L and he tried to force her love onto himself. "I'm sorry Llana."

"Please Matsuda, just go."

And he went; he went with apologies heavy on his heart. He was sorry that he wasn't good enough.

* * *

Well into the night, Llana played. The other occupants of the building, Light, L, Watari, and Matsuda could hear her clearly but the noise was anything but a bother.

Light fell asleep with the lullaby, as did Watari; L just let the music calm him as he continued to work, propped up in the bed with his laptop. Matsuda stared at the ceiling from his position on the bed, thinking. About nothing really, just letting the thoughts flow through his head until he could sleep.

L stopped tapping keys as the music stopped. He stilled and listened but the only thing he could hear was Light's breathing.

He pondered for a moment, thumb in his mouth. He reached into his pocket and pulled his phone, better not to call her, she could be asleep, he slipped it back in. He reached into his other pocket and pulled a small key. After he was safely released and had attached Light to the bed he started for the door.

Her hands hovered over the keys, waiting for her to play another song. But Llana couldn't play anything else. It's hard to remember the notes to a song when you're crying.

Why she was crying was so clear, she still loved him. She knew she wouldn't be able to stop, but it was scary. She would never leave L, she definitely loved him more, but even though her love for Matsuda was nowhere near as great as it was for L, it was still love.

"Illiana, is everything alright?"

Llana wiped her eyes and stood to open the door. No matter how much she wiped, the tears kept coming. She opened the door and L's large eyes grew wide at the sight of her tears, "No, I'm not alright."

She buried herself in the soft cotton of his shirt and cried. She continued to cry even as L picked her up. He carried her to the couch and sat down, placing her on his lap.

She smiled a little, "You don't have to sit normal to accommodate me."

"I like it like this." He said softly, worry etched on his face, "What is wrong?"

Was it safe to tell him that she still loved Matsuda? He would definitely take it the wrong way, knowing L. "I…it's Matsuda."

She felt L tense under her. She moved to get up but he grabbed her and kissed her forehead, making a trail all the way down to her lips. Llana wrapped her arms around his neck and moved to straddle him. She bit his lip to get him to let her in. She wanted to prove that she loved him more.

L grabbed her waist with his slim fingers and squeezed gently, causing a moan to escape her lips. They broke away for air and he looked her in the eyes, "You love him."

She realized that it wasn't a question, but answered anyway, "Yes, but…I love you more. More than I can tell you in words."

She kissed his lips again and he ran a hand through her hair, "In actions perhaps?"

She smiled and moved so they were lying down, "Of course."

* * *

**August 2, 2004; Task Force Headquarters; 7:15 a.m.**

"Good Morning."

Llana burst into a fit of uncontrollable giggles, "Good morning to you too, Aizawa."

The pant-less man rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah real funny."

Matsuda tilted his head to the side, "Uh…are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Just this new system," Aizawa sighed, "It's gonna take a while for me to get used to it."

Llana was still giggling, "Sorry bout that."

Soichiro changed the subject by pointing out a bandage on the man's head, "What happened?"

"Oh this? My wife and I had a fight last night. You know, I already work late as it is and my daughter is still so young."

Llana's giggles stopped and Soichiro nodded, "I see. You should sleep at home then."

Matsuda grinned, "Man, you are missing out. These rooms are awesome! If I were you I would just move the whole family in here."

Llana nodded, "Yeah, I'd be willing to give up my room."

"That's alright. That just might make my wife angrier, you know, mixing family and business." He sighed, "So, where are they?"

Llana clicked her mouse a few times, "On a date."

Matsuda spun his chair, "Yeah, they're up in Misa Misa's room."

"Surveillance camera's huh? Well since we know that Misa had some connection to the second Kira I guess it's necessary. But for god's sake Matsuda, will you stop with all this Misa Misa crap?"

"Sorry."

* * *

"Man, this has got to be the lamest date I've ever been on." Misa pouted from the couch she had to herself while the handcuffed duo sat across from her.

Light was staring off into space, looking for the entire world like he'd rather be somewhere else and L was eating cake.

He looked up from his sweet when Misa spoke, "Please, just pretend I'm not even here ok? By the way…are you gonna eat that piece of cake?"

Misa continued to pout, "Cake makes you fat, I'm not gonna eat any."

"Actually I found that you don't gain any weight as long as you burn calories by using your brain."

"So now you're calling me stupid?! Fine then! I'll give you the stupid cake as long as you agree to leave me and Light alone!"

"Even if I leave you two alone I will still be watching on surveillance cameras so it wouldn't make any difference."

Misa sat up straight and scowled, "You pervert! Could you stop it with your creepy hobby?"

L stood and put one foot on the table, reached over and grabbed Misa's cake, "You can call me whatever you like, but I'm taking your cake."

Misa forced a grin, "Okay then…I'll just close the curtains and turn off the lights."

"We have infer-red cameras in here as well."

Misa went back to pouting and Light looked over at L, "What's wrong with you? I thought moving here was supposed to help us catch Kira, but since we've been here, you don't seem so motivated."

L dawned a blank look, "Not motivated? Hm, you're right. Actually I'm depressed."

Light raised his brows, "Depressed? What for?"

And just as Light asked Llana was thinking that he had no need to be depressed, it's not like he wasn't getting laid on a daily.

L sighed and started eating his…well, Misa's cake. "Well, truthfully, all of this time I thought you were Kira, and my entire case hinged on that fact." He swallowed his piece of cake and sighed again, "I guess I just can't get past the fact that my deduction was wrong. Although, having said that, I still suspect you." He held up his chained wrist, "That's why we're wearing these."

Llana shook her head as she watched the screen. This was so unlike him, but then again, L was _never_ wrong.

The task force seemed to inch closer as L continued to explain his thoughts and feelings, _"We also know that Kira can control peoples actions. Which means it's highly likely that Kira was controlling your actions so that I would suspect you. If I assume both you and Misa were being controlled by him then everything we've observed so far makes a lot more sense to me."_

Llana bit her lip and spoke as Light did, "If that is true, and I believe it is." The task force turned to listen to her, "Then catching Kira is more than a waste of energy, it's something we shouldn't even try. It means that even if we do catch 'Kira' that power could get passed and the chase would start again. Either we waste our energy and chase him forever or we don't chase him at all."

The force nodded. That made perfect sense. Llana sighed and hit the mute button so they couldn't hear the words being spoken by the trio in Misa's room.

"I understand why L is upset. When he put Light in confinement," she glanced at Soichiro, "He _was _Kira. There is no way that the killing just stopped by coincidence."

"But then the killing started again, while Light was still confined."

"Exactly Matsuda, the power was passed during his confinement."

Matsuda blushed at being recognized and praised by Llana. After yesterday evening he thought she would avoid him like she had done to L and himself before. But it seemed that she just, let it go.

Aizawa leaned on the back of Llana's chair, "Well, I guess that brings up the question, was all of this for nothing?"

Llana sighed, "No, It can't be."

Matsuda looked up at the screen and tilted his head to the side. Light was now standing. He turned off the mute.

_"Ryuzaki."_

L turned to Light and received and unsuspected blow to his face. Llana gasped as L flew across the room with the force of the punch, dragging Light with him.

_"You know…that really hurt."_

Light glared and grabbed the man's shirt, _"You don't feel like trying, just because your genius deduction was wrong?!"_

Llana was in disbelief. Did L really say he didn't feel like trying?

L wiped his mouth and glared back, _"Perhaps I phrased it the wrong way. I meant that it would be pointless for us to make a move so we shouldn't even bother."_

_"If we don't chase Kira, he'll never be caught! Is that what you want! If you were just gonna give up then why did you involve all those innocent people? More importantly, what was the reason for putting Misa and me behind bars?"_

Light was right. Actually he so was right that what he was saying was perfectly reasoned. There was only one conclusion that Llana could come to. L wasn't giving up, he was just having a moment, and that actually made her feel better.

But as she watched L duck from Light's grasp and kick him in the face, the only thing she was focused on was stopping that fight.

The task force watched in awe as the duo flew across the room, into the couch. Matsuda saw Llana heading for the elevator, "Where are you going?"

"To stop those dumbasses."

Llana tapped her thigh impatiently and dove off the elevator when it reached Misa's floor. She banged on the door, "Misa! Misa open the door!"

The door swung open to reveal a horrified Misa and a still fighting L and Light. Llana ran past Misa into the room and jumped the fallen couch, luckily she was wearing jeans and not her usual skirt and heels, "HEY!"

The two males turned to her and she promptly grabbed their heads and banged them together, she heard Misa go, "Ooo!" from the door.

"Are you two done?!" they looked up at her holding their heads, looking like two little boys getting yelled at by their mother, "The two of you have lost your minds! Nothing is gonna get settled with you wailing on each other!"

L and Light looked at each other and Llana sighed, "Get up and come on. Misa, Aizawa is coming up to help you clean this."

The blond girl nodded as Llana grabbed the chain holding the males together and pulled them from the room.

Aizawa stood to go help Misa, "Well, that was eventful."

"Yeah."

* * *

Light winced as Llana put an icepack on his head, "Ow...t-thanks."

"It should hurt, I can't believe what just happened."

L pouted as Llana sat infront of him with a first-aid kit and another ice pack. She glared at him a little, "Don't give me that look. You were wrong too."

"I apologize."

She sighed and gently cleaned a cut on his cheek, she put a bandage on it and grabbed a damp cloth. "Look at you, both of you. Bruised and battered." She dabbed the cloth at L's lower lip, "You're bleeding."

He gently grabbed her wrist to stop her, "Light-kun is bleeding too."

"I know."

She finished up and kissed him gently before moving to Light. L watched curiously as she tended to his wounds with as much care as she did with his. His eyes narrowed when she got to the boy's bleeding lip, "Are you going to kiss Light-kun too?"

"No, L, I'm not going to kiss Light."

Llana stood when she was done, "Now, what do you say?"

"We're sorry." They said in unison.

She nodded, "Good, now come on. I'm not the only genius in this place."


	23. The Art of War

**Chapter 22**

**The Art of War**

**A/N: Hey guys! I wanna do an Author and Character interview! You guys can ask myself or any of the characters (other than Matt, Mello and them, they haven't been introduced yet) any question you want! I wanted to do this before but you guys don't read authors notes at the bottom. Lol ^^ Well, I hope to hear from you guys!**

KNOCK! KNOCK! "Llana. Llana! C'mon! I wanna go swimming!"

The woman on the other side of the door rolled over and fell off her bed. She sat up on the floor, tangled in a heap of blankets and rubbed her head, "Déjà vu."

"Llana come on!"

Llana stood and moved slowly out of the bedroom, across the living room, and to the door. She opened it and smiled at the blond, "Good morning Misa."

"You sure do sleep late." Misa said, squeezing past the woman into the room.

Llana combed her fingers through her hair, "What time is it?"

"Ten o clock!" Misa chirped happily. She plopped onto one of the many couches and looked around the room, "I think your room is nicer than mine. You even have a piano!"

Llana smiled sleepily but sincerely, "L bought me that."

"Ooo! Well, speaking of that pervert," Llana giggled, "He said I couldn't go to the lower levels without an escort. So get dressed!"

Llana stood and laughed on her way to her room, "I'm going. Calm down, I'll be right out."

Misa absently looked around the room. She shivered a little, being clad in only a bikini could do that to you.

"Alright Misa, let's go."

"Wow! You look so cute!"

Llana giggled and struck a pose. She was in a white bikini and a white sweater that hugged her hips then became loose and hung off her left shoulder.

The woman grabbed a towel a book and followed Misa out of the room.

* * *

"You look like a bunch of zombies."

L looked up from his computer and offered his lover a sweet smile. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you. Misa wants to go downstairs for a swim."

Light lent back in his chair, folding his arms behind his head, "A swim sounds good. We need a break."

L looked over his shoulder at Light, "A break would be nice but we can't afford one."

Llana rolled her eyes, "You sound like the president." She straitened her stance and took on a fake deep voice, "Llana, a break would be nice, but America never takes a break, so I shall follow America's lead."

Matsuda and Misa were snickering at the end of Llana's speech. L put his thumb in his mouth, "Well, it seems that the president made perfect sense. Kira doesn't take a break so I won't take a break."

Light frowned a little, "Kira has been taking a break for almost two weeks."

L looked over his shoulder again and glared, "I know that…"

"Okay then! You need to stop being so uptight. You don't have to get in the water but at least relax a little."

L sighed and pouted, "Fine." He answered in monotone. Llana smiled and pat his head.

* * *

"CANNONBALL!"

Llana peeked over her book as Matsuda splashed into the pool. She shook her head and muttered, "Only Matsuda."

L sighed from his spot on the beach chair next to Llana. She looked over at him and giggled. "What are you doing?"

"These chairs are rather uncomfortable."

"They're very comfortable if you sit correctly." Light said from his…well…comfortable position in the chair next to the detective.

"I can not do that. My-"

"Yeah yeah, skills and what not."

L pouted but then perked when he heard the familiar squeak of the wheels from Watari's pastry cart. Aizawa and Soichiro turned the triple chocolate cake and other fruits and things on the cart down and returned to their prospective books.

Light turned them down too and closed his eyes, attempting to fall asleep.

"Well, more for you then, Ryuzaki."

L nodded and grabbed a slice of cake and a fork, handing it to the woman to the right of him. "Thank you."

He nodded again and got a slice for himself.

"EW!"

Llana almost dropped her cake, "Misa what?"

Misa swam to the edge of the pool closest to Llana and rest her head on her arms, "You actually eat that fattening stuff?"

The woman raised a brow and nodded, "Yeah."

Misa hopped out the pool and stomped over to the woman, "And you still keep a figure like that!" she said flailing her arms and pointing to the woman's flat stomach, curvy hips, and toned arms and legs.

"Miss Amane. Could you please refrain from so much movement? You're getting the sweets wet." L said, trying to cover the cart with his arms.

Misa pouted and plopped in the chair next to Llana. After a moment the girl looked over at Light, "Oh Liiight! Why don't you take off that shirt?"

The boy cracked open one eye, "No."

The blond pouted yet again and turned to Llana, "What are you reading?"

The woman chuckled, "The Art of War."

L looked over at that. That was quite the book to be reading, especially for someone like Llana.

"I just randomly picked it up. It's pretty good and creepily relevant to our situation."

Light sat up, "Really?"

"Yeah, listen to this, 'He will win who knows when to fight and when not to fight'."

L shoved a strawberry in his mouth, "So right now we are at and advantage because we decide not to fight?"

Llana nodded and smiled, "Exactly."

L bit his thumb, "Hm."

The woman sat up, "Look General, you must treat your soldiers like your children and children need rest."

L pouted and stayed silent. He sat back and watched, watched his soldiers. That's sort of what they were, running around and waging war with Kira under his command.

He looked over at Llana who was still engrossed in the book; he would have to borrow it sometime.

* * *

"Is there a reason why you want to discuss this book?" Llana asked L as she lent against the desk and crossed her legs at the ankle.

L nodded, "I believe it could be an asset."

"I thought you didn't feel like trying."

L stared at the woman with a blank look as she smirked at him. Light nudged him, "She's right you know. You did say that."

Soichiro spun his chair to face the genius trio, "Despite what Ryuzaki may have said before, he wants start working again."

"Thank you Mr. Yagami. As he said, I want to start again."

Llana sighed as she patted some lint from her black skirt. She picked up the book and smiled. "Well, what do you want to know?"

L bit his thumb and stared at the space over Llana's head, thinking. Llana gazed into his blank eyes. The man turned his attention back to her, "Anything and everything you think Kira is doing."

Light put his chin in his hand, "Obviously he's taking a break."

Llana moved to start pacing, her heels leaving a subtle clicking echo as she did so, "Yes but taking a break to do what?"

"Strategize?" Light suggested.

Llana stopped pacing, "Or changing battle maneuvers! They're changing their fight style, or in our case, killing style."

L looked over Llana's head again, "So he hasn't been killing criminals…" he said thoughtfully.

"…Because he's been killing something else." The violet-eyed woman said as she leaned on L's chair, each of her hands on either armrest.

The man focused back in on her and she kissed his forehead. Before the man could relish in the moment she popped up and plopped into her own chair. "Light, start looking up strange strings of deaths, men, women, whatever. If Kira's not killing criminals, he's killing something else."

Llana smirked as she moved the book aside, "'Move not unless you see an advantage'. Well, I see one, and I'm moving."


	24. Quitters Don't Always Lose

Chapter 23

Quitters Don't Always Lose

**I HAVEN'T GOTTEN ANY QUESTIONS FOR THE INTERVIEW!!!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?! DO YOU NOT LOVE ME ANYMORE?**

**

* * *

  
**

**October 2, 2004; Task Force Headquarters**

"I have something."

L and Llana wheeled their chairs over to Light at the same time, almost crushing the boy between them.

Llana leaned forward in anticipation, "What?"

Light clicked his mouse and a long list of names appeared on the screen, "This. They're all prominent Japanese business men."

Llana shook her head absently, "And they all died of heart attacks. Good job Light."

"Thank you." He clicked his mouse again and a line chart popped out, "All of these business men were CEO's. Since their deaths there has been a downturn in the market, with the acceptation of one."

The woman urged the young man on, "And that would be?"

"Yotsuba. In other words, the deaths have worked in their favor."

Llana sighed and sat back in her chair, crossing her legs in a very business like fashion, "There is a huge neon sign over Yotsuba's head right now."

L nibbled on his thumb. "Indeed."

Light looked around the room and noticed only Matsuda and Aizawa on a nearby couch looking over some Yotsuba files they'd been given. "Where are Mogi and my dad?"

Llana moved her violet eyes from her computer screen to Light, "Your father got called to the station and he took Mogi with him."

"Actually, they are returning now." Watari explained as he walked into the room. He set a very large bowl of cherries between L and Llana. "They should be with you all in a bit."

"Alright." The woman said over a cherry stem. She took it out with a knot in it and frowned at L's grin, they were racing, and he had won. She stuck her tongue out at him and he simply grabbed another cherry.

The elevator doors opened and Matsuda and Aizawa looked up from the papers they were reading.

Matsuda smiled, "Hey Chief, Mogi, I've got great news! I don't know how he did it but Light has a theory that Kira is somehow involved with the Yotsuba group."

Soichiro's eyes widened, "Yotsuba?"

Llana stood and walked over to the circle of men, "Yes, Yotsuba. Is something wrong Mr. Yagami?"

"Yes and no. We've just spoken to the director and it seems that Kira has offered bribes to a series of politicians. So that's that, the police caved in to him."

Light jumped from his chair and uttered a surprised "Huh!" along with L who spun his chair to face them all.

Llana rubbed her temples and sat on a nearby couch, "I don't think I'm going to like what happens next."

Soichiro sighed, "Mogi and I have made up our minds about this. Matsuda, Aizawa, if you wish to stay on this case, you must resign from the police."

Llana glanced at L and stood. She let out a sigh and offered a soft smile, "All of you have your own lives, and your own reasons for being here. So you should really think it over carefully."

Matsuda nodded, "That's true. Especially if you have a family to support."

Llana started to get a little nervous when she noticed a few of the men's facial expressions. "Ryuzaki."

He nodded and sighed, "Well, if you really want my opinion, you'd be better off as police officers."

The woman really wasn't expecting that from him.

The young detective still kept his back to everyone as he continued to talk; "I was alone when I started this case. And although I am grateful to you all for staying with me as long as you have, I know that I can do this by myself."

Light gripped his chair and offered L a determined expression, "As long as I'm alive you won't be working alone. You have my word."

Llana walked over to him and put a comforting hand on his back, "And you know I won't leave your side either."

He offered the woman a small smile, "That's right, I'll have Light and Llana with me. With our intellects I'm sure we can handle it, just the three of us."

Soichiro became frustrated, "But when you first contacted us, you said that you would need the help of the police to solve this case."

L nodded once, back still to them, "That's because the police as an organization were still hoping to arrest Kira. They weren't bowing to him. Besides, all do respect, there is a big difference between the help of two or three civilians and the police as an organization."

Soichiro calmed and sighed, "Well, that does make sense. If we're not police officers anymore we won't be of much use to you. However, we are all personally involved in this. All of us have risked our lives to catch Kira, doesn't that give us a choice in whether we stay or not."

Llana smiled, "Actually it does. You are totally in control of whether you stay or go."

Soichiro stood confidently, "I'm staying."

Mogi nodded in agreement.

A huge smiled broke onto Matsuda's face, "I'm gonna quit the police and chase Kira too Chief! Besides, I still have my job as Misa Misa's manager. And if I stayed with the police I'd feel like a total loser."

Llana wished she were at a good distance to slap him, "Matsuda! Watch what you say!"

Aizawa hung his head then turned to Llana and L. The woman could feel desperation emanating from him "Is there any way I can keep my job and help you in my spare time?"

L ate another pair of cherries, "If you remain a police officer don't come back here."

"But you know I won't leak any information-"

"I won't be sharing any with you." L bit back coldly.

"L! Must you be so hard on him? This choice seems impossible for him." Llana pleaded. She couldn't believe and almost refused to believe what she was hearing from her lover's own mouth.

The man looked at her from the corner of his eye, "I don't think it would be wise for him to give up his family's livelihood for this."

Soichiro put a hand on the man's shoulder, not as a superior, but as a friend, "No one will blame you for quitting."

Matsuda smiled, "Right, we all understand why you gotta do this."

Aizawa's shoulders started to tremble, "But the chief's got a family too."

"Our situations are completely different, you know that."

"This still isn't fair. I said I would be prepared to die to catch him and I meant it. What kind of friend would I be to Ukita if quit now? I became a detective so I could catch the bad guys, not run away!"

The room got quiet for a minute. Then the beep of the computers sounded and Watari's 'W' appeared on the screen.

"Ryuzaki, early on in the investigation, you specifically told me that if the task force members were to lose their job under any circumstances I should make preparations to ensure that their families financial future would be secure."

Llana slowly turned to L and glared at him. He glanced up at her quickly, a little hurt by her gaze.

Watari continued, "If you recall, a trust was set aside for this very purpose. I'm a little curious as to why you're withholding this information."

Llana grip on the chair became almost deadly, "Yes Ryuzaki, why are you withholding it?"

The man ignored her, "Watari, this neither the time nor place."

"I'm sorry."

"Oh no, don't you apologize Watari. L what are you doing?"

Aizawa started to shake, but this time not out of sadness, "I have an idea of what he's doing. I assume it was some kind of test to see how committed I am to this investigation."

"It's not like that Aizawa. Ryuzaki is just not the type to say things directly, you should know that by now." Soichiro said, trying to calm the man.

"No." Everyone turned to L, "I was testing you Mr. Aizawa. I wanted to see which one you would choose."

Llana shook her head and put a hand over her mouth. She was disgusted. How could L go this far? How could he push this man way over the edge?

Aizawa glared at the back of the detective's head. His heavy, angry breathing could be heard loud and clear, "Fine. I wasn't sure then but I am now."

Matsuda's eyes widened, he was pretty sure of what the man was going to say, "Aizawa…"

"I quit! I've always hated Ryuzaki! I hate him and his way of doing things."

Llana kept her head down. Aizawa's words were so hateful, but she understood that he was just angry. But she was sad about seeing him go. He had wanted to be here for Ukita, for his best friend.

L kept his eyes on the screen infront of him, staring at it but not really paying attention to it. His feelings were hurt, definitely, but he wouldn't show it, "That's too bad, cuz' I like you Aizawa."

Aizawa's footsteps stopped for a moment then continued. The whole room got dead silent as the elevator doors were heard closing.

* * *

Llana stared at the wall in her living room as Jazz cuddled under her chin. She stroked him absently, still trying to wrap her mind around how cruel L had been. He used to be cruel like that when they were younger. Before he started to let anybody in. He only got mean when he was, "Lonely."

Llana said the words herself but still didn't really believe it. L was lonely? It was almost impossible; he's been attached to another human being for almost two months!

A knock sounded on the door and Jazz ran to it, lightly pawing at the door. He could sense L on the other side.

When the knocks continued Jazz looked expectantly at Llana. The woman rose her brow and shook her head.

"Llana open the door."

The woman picked up her cat and lent her back against the door, "No."

"Open it."

"No."

"I have a key."

Llana let out an irritated sigh from her nose and dropped Jazz who angrily landed on all fours.

She opened the door wide enough for her small frame to fit in. She smiled at Light, "Good evening Light." Her smile fell when she looked to L, "Hi." she said boredly.

L sighed loudly, it was an irritated sigh and Llana didn't care, he deserved to be irritated.

"Llana can I come in?"

"No."

"Light, please stay here."

The young adult nodded as L moved into the room. Llana stepped aside to let him in and contradicted her action of letting him in by saying, "I though I said you couldn't come in."

"You let me in." L said smartly as he closed the door, the chain connecting him to Light still under it.

Llana glared at him and he innocently looked at her.

"Why are you angry?"

"What kind of question is that? Not one a genius would ask." The woman replied hotly.

L locked his dark orbs with her light ones, ok, he knew why she was angry. He glare became hotter as he attempted to calm her with his…calming gaze.

"Don't look at me like you did nothing wrong. That man deserved to be here."

"That he did, but it was his choice-"

"A choice you didn't give him!"

Llana shook her head as L just continued to stare at her. "Look. I know why you're a little edgy but…that test…that test was disgraceful. L, you made Aizawa feel like a quitter."

The man gently bit his thumb, "Quitters don't always lose."

"Stop being cryptic." Llana turned to walk away when L stepped forward and grabbed her wrist. Tugging the chain under the door. Poor Light probably had no slack on his side.

"Ryuzaki, what are you doing in there?"

L ignored him and held tight on Llana's wrist. "I'm sorry."

"You're apologizing to the wrong per-"

Llana helplessly pushed at L's chest to get him off, but he was stronger than her.

She gave in when he licked her bottom lip. The kiss was deep and hot and soon hands started to wander to places. Llana whimpered as L pulled away, "We can't. I would be thrilled to do so…but we can't."

The woman frowned down at the cuff around her lover's wrist, those things had to go. She looked back up to the man's pale face. "You always make me forgive you."

L just smiled cutely and gently kissed her lips before turning and opening the door.

"What were you doing?" Said Light, rubbing his probably sore arm.

L took a deep breath, "Well, if you must know we-"

"Goodnight you two!" Llana said over the possibly creepily thorough explanation L was going to give Light.

The younger looked at the older as the woman closed the door, "Never mind it Ryuzaki. I don't need to know."


	25. Matsuda

**Chapter 24**

**Matsuda**

**A/N:** What's up you bastards? Yes I'm calling you bastards. All except two of you upset me recently. There will be no interview, at least not until the end. I apologize to the **TWO** who did send me questions, **XxEyelinerHeartsxX** and **Katherine-The-Crowned.**

* * *

**October 7, 2004; Task Force Headquarters**

Llana smiled as she peaked over her papers at the duo before her. L's eyes were wide open in wonder and a smile graced his face as he played with the black kitten at his feet.

Jazz jumped at the mouse on the string excitedly as L teased him with it.

L felt his lover's gaze on him and looked up. Violet met dark grey and a small blush crept onto L's face as Llana looked him up and down and went back to her papers.

The man smiled and put his thumb in his mouth. Jazz lost interest in the immobile mouse and jumped into Matsuda's lap. He smiled and pet the animal, the kitten purred gratefully.

Matsuda stole a glance at Llana. He had caught the many times during just that one day that she gave L a once over.

He gave her one, from her three inch heel clad feet to her toned legs and curves to her pretty face.

He knew it was wrong, but he was at least allowed to look right? He still couldn't help but think that maybe if he was a little smarter, a little more like L, he would be able to love too.

"I jus found another one. A general manager of a bank, Yotsuba's biggest competitor. On September seventh he slipped on he front steps of his house and died, instantly."

Llana cringed at the thought as Soichiro walked by her.

"September seventh was a Friday wasn't it? After going over this again, I noticed something. All the deaths that are beneficial to Yotsuba are concentrated around the weekends."

Llana stood and took the papers as he handed them to her, "He's rite. At first they appear to be random, but lately they all take place around Friday evening and Saturday afternoon."

Matsuda's jaw practically hit the floor, "I'm surprised you even noticed that chief."

The man sighed, "I thought I told you to stop calling me chief."

"Sorry, but you'll always be the chief to me."

Llana threw a sweet smile at Matsuda, causing him to blush a little. His naiveté was ridiculously cute. L caught the notion and made a face. Light caught on too and decided to cut the tension before it came too heavy.

The young adult threw his father an endearing smile, "That's an important clue dad, nice work."

The man's chest puffed out a little, "Well I can't let myself fall behind you, Llana, and Ryuzaki."

L cuddled his knees close to his chest and turned to look Llana in the eyes, it was a little creepy to watch them stare at each other like that as he talked, "So is Kira from Yotsuba or is he using Yotsuba…?

Something sparked in the woman's eyes and she grinned, "He's from Yotsuba."

Llana pulled her violet gaze from L and sat on the desk between him and Matsuda, crossing her legs, "Think about it. What kind of person would kill at that kind of time frame?"

It clicked for Light, "Someone who works during the week."

The woman couldn't help her victorious smile, "Exactly."

"These are all the Yotsuba Group's employees."

Llana's eyes widened in amazement, she jumped from the desk so Mogi could set the huge stack of papers down. L grabbed them like a greedy kid, "Thank you very much."

Light was just as amazed as she was, "That's three hundred-thousand people… How did he put that together so quickly…? That's amazing Mogi!"

L plucked a page from the top, "He's been incredibly efficient from the start."

"Ryuzaki!"

Llana jumped a little, startled by Matsuda's outburst. The man didn't even notice.

"Please tell me, is their anything more I can do to help with the investigation, other than the manager thing?"

L looked at the man from the corner of his eye, "So…you really wanna be useful?"

"Yes!" Matsuda replied, becoming slightly hopeful.

"Then…could you get me another cup of coffee? And some for our guests over there as well."

Llana pushed her slight anger towards L to the back of her head. That man was something else. She moved her sight to where L had motioned and frowned, "Not them…"

Light raised his brows, "Who are they?"

L sighed, "They are the newest members of the task force."

Both were blond, American, a man and a woman. The woman was wearing a black and white suit with a less than flattering fur hat and the man was in jeans and an unbuttoned dress shirt.

The man smirked, "You don't sound too happy to see me Llana."

The woman took off her sunglasses, "Or me."

Llana crossed her arms, "Everyone, this is Wedy and Aiber. Wedy is a very talented thief and Aiber is an equally talented con-man."

"You don't seem very fond of them." Light pointed out.

L nodded, "Llana was one of the only people to come dangerously close to catching Wedy, government protection of the white house and what not playing into it. But at my request Llana stopped her investigation."

Llana sighed, "And Aiber has been ordered to work alongside me when helping L on several occasions in America. Let's just say he's hit on me enough times to be six feet under by now."

The blond man just smirked at Llana.

Soichiro shook his head, "Ryuzaki, you expect us to work with these…criminals?"

The detective nodded, "Yes, I do."

Light nodded also, in understanding, "I understand. In order to get into Yotsuba, we're going to need the help of people like this."

Soichiro sighed, reluctant, "Yeah…"

* * *

**October 8, 2004; Task Force Headquarters**

Llana woke up the next morning feeling hella guilty. She should have said something to L when he said what he did to Matsuda.

"Could you get me another cup of coffee?" She mocked, "I swear, I love that man but sometimes…"

* * *

Useless. Stupid. Idiot. Meek. Worthless. The list goes on.

Those words were always Matsuda's enemies. The other officers thought these things of him. And the world's greatest detective did too.

The man pulled the trigger, hitting the target square in the middle.

Was he ever going to get the chance to prove himself? Not just for his sake, but also to show everyone, to show Llana, that he could be something.

It wouldn't change anything. She wouldn't leave L, which was ok with him, but still…

"I want her to see me!" He yelled frustrated as he pulled the trigger again.

The intercom crackled, "Who Matsuda?"

The man looked over his shoulder to see Llana behind the bulletproof glass. The mic to the intercom in her hands, she smiled at him and he set the gun down and took off the protective headphones.

He didn't know whether to smile or be embarrassed, so he did a little of both.

"You're a beautiful shot."

"T-thank you."

"You still blush whenever I say something to you."

"…" It was true; he blushed every time she did something.

Llana tucked her crazy long hair behind her ear and he blushed. Point proven.

"Matsuda…about what L said yesterday."

"It's okay. I'm used to it by now."

Llana gave him a sad smile. No one should get used to being seen that way. "Matsu."

"Huh?"

"Why do you think I don't already see you?"

"I-I…um…"

Llana sat down and Matsuda mustered up the courage to sit next to her. She stayed quiet for a while, just staring at the grey walls.

"You see me like they see me. As a useless idiot, right?"

The woman chuckled, catching the man off guard, "Matsu, what did I say to you when we first met?"

He just watched her, his brown orbs reflecting confusion. Llana sighed, "When we were in the coffee shop. You told me that they thought of you as an idiot. And I told you…"

"That you didn't." Matsuda finished. Remembering the butterflies in his stomach when she had been so kind.

Llana searched his eyes and bit her lip, "You think…you think I chose L because…"

"He's better than me." Matsuda finished sadly. He watched Llana brush her fingers over the oval locket around her neck. That ever present locket.

"Did I ever show you the pictures in here?"

Matsuda's eyes widened, "No."

The violet-eyed woman beckoned him closer and let him take her precious locket into his hands. Matsuda opened it carefully, "These people?"

"My parents."

"Your mother…"

"They adopted me."

Matsuda nodded absently as he moved on. He smiled at the next picture; the three boys were pretty cute. Llana smiled too, "My little brothers from the orphanage."

"The one your parents got you from?"

Llana shook her head sadly, "The one I went to after they died."

Matsuda's sweet brown eyes landed on the next picture and he blinked to be sure he was seeing correctly. Llana sighed, "This picture right here is the reason why I chose L, Matsuda. I had always loved him."

Matsuda closed the locket and she continued, "I just didn't choose him right away because…well, I met you."

Matsuda blushed and she offered him a smile, "When I met you, you changed the rules of the game." She chuckled, "I fell hard and fast."

The man grinned stupidly but cutely, "You did?"

"Yes." Llana moved and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him close, "Matsuda I've always seen you. And I always will."

Matsuda held her just as close and nodded. "But…"

"I know Matsu. Just don't do anything…you know, stupid."

He chuckled, "I wont."

* * *

Matsuda stared off into space as he clutched the semi warm, pink, Dixie cup in his hand.

"Mr. director! I can't do this! I have a boyfriend." Misa complained as the actor Hideki Ryuuga looked at her as if she was crazy. Matsuda paid them no mind and instead took in the skyline.

His brown eyes landed on a certain building, "The Yotsuba Group's main Tokyo office…" he said to himself.

_"Just don't do anything…you know, stupid."_

Llana's words echoed uselessly in his head as he dropped the cup and took off running. As he got closer to the building he moved through the crowds of businessmen, blending thanks to the suit he was wearing. He moved into the front entrance, for all hell looking like a James Bond wannabe.

This was gonna be a long night.

* * *

Light rested a delicate hand under his equally delicate chin. His golden brown eyes stared aimlessly at L who at the moment was occupied with his cake.

_"Would I punish evildoers and criminals if I could kill by just seeing a name and a face? Is that what I would do if I had that sort of power?" _Light battled with himself inside his own mind, _"I mean, it's true that there are some people the world would be better off without…but I don't think I'd become a murderer."_

L's concentration was finally torn from his cake as he glanced up to find Light staring at him. He tilted his head cutely, "What's wrong?"

Light's eyes finally focused on the detective, "Huh?"

"You've been staring at me for the past two minutes. Wait, let me guess, you must be annoyed cuz I'm the only person eating cake at the moment. Am I right?"

Light shook his head and straitened himself on his chair, "Uh no…that's not it."

L held the cake out to him, "Here."

Light held up his hands, "Really it's ok."

Llana reached over him and swiftly grabbed the fork, "He doesn't want any L. Give it a rest." She said before she placed a piece into her mouth. L just stared at her cutely.

The computer beeped and Watari's 'W' popped up, "Ryuzaki."

"Yes? What is it?"

"Eraldo Coil has just received a private request to investigate and reveal the identity of L."

L nodded once, "Alright, thank you."

Llana sighed, "I swear. People are just no longer good at doing things themselves."

"I agree." The detective said boredly.

Light panicked as the other worried task force members crowded around L and Llana. "Shouldn't we be taking precautions?! You two don't sound very concerned."

The violet-eyed woman grinned, "That's because there is no need to be."

Soichiro raised a brow, "How so?"

L sighed, "The three greatest detectives in the world, L, Coil, and Denuve, are all me."

"Or me on the occasion when L has his hands full." The woman flipped her hair over her shoulder.

L picked up the strawberry on his plate and held it out, "I'll give you this strawberry if you keep it a secret.

Llana giggled as Mogi smiled a bit and put the fruit in his suit pocket, "Watari, who made this request?"

"The man's name is Masahiko Kida. He is Yotsuba's vice president of Rights and Planning."

Llana's eyes darted across the screen as she studied the man's face. He was thin but not sickly so, strong narrow features, short, black, well kept hair. Designer glasses that fit his face well.

"Well it's obvious that Kira is linked to Yotsuba. The only reason they would want to investigate L is so they can kill him." Light said, "That is so obvious."

Llana sighed and smiled, "You know, sometimes smart people can be so dumb."

* * *

Matsuda put his back against the wall as he tried to catch his breath. He tensed as a few workers came down the opposite hall and boarded the elevator.

He relaxed a little as the doors closed but still felt uneasy, _"Maybe I should leave while I still have a chance. No, I've already made it this far…. Should I wait till everyone is gone and search their offices? No, I would definitely get caught, then it would be really bad…"_

The ex officer smashed himself to the wall and held his breath as more men came down the other hall. There were only two, designer suits and shoes.

One sighed, "Uhg, I'm too tired for this."

"Well, be glad it falls on the weekend." The other started, "We never know how long these confidential meetings will last…"

Matsuda's brown eyes widened, _"Confidential meetings?!" _The young man forced back a 'Yay' and rounded the corner as soon as the elevator doors closed. He impatiently watched the numbers, his heart pounding in his ears. The numbers stopped moving, "Nineteenth floor."

Matsuda could barely contain himself as he ran up the office steps, "This is my chance…"


	26. Free Fall

**Chapter 25**

**Free Fall**

**

* * *

  
**

**October 8, 2004; Task Force Headquarters/Yotsuba Group Head Office**

Aiber grinned and lent against the desk, arms folded, "So I just have to get close to them? No problem."

Wedy took a small drag from her cigarette, one Llana really wished she wasn't smoking, "And you want me to just override their systems, get into their security? Is that all?"

L nodded, his legs hugged close to his chest, "Yes. We will investigate Yotsuba to figure out who on the inside is Kira. And see if there is more than one person involved."

"And Kira is definitely on the inside so Aiber you need to be careful and pay attention." The woman said driving her violet orbs into the man's blue ones.

"You got it Lan, you know I won't do anything stupid."

The woman scowled at the nickname, "Look people. This has to be done, quick, clean, and fast."

"I am very sorry for interrupting, but it seems we have a problem."

Llana's stomach turned a serious summersault as she moved forward to put her hands on the desk, "What's wrong Watari?"

"It's Matsuda. I'm getting a distress signal from his belt."

L rolled his eyes, oblivious to how tense Llana was, "Where is he?"

Watari paused for a second, "It seems that he is inside the Yotsuba Group's main office."

"What?!" Llana exploded.

L let out a very loud and irritated sigh, "Everyone disregard everything I said. We have to make a different approach now." L glared at nothing in particular, "Matsuda you idiot."

* * *

All he could do was sit there. Sit there infront of the men who could possibly be Kira, with his hands between his legs, scared shitless.

One of the men eyed him warily as the other looked through Matsuda's belongings, all of which had been laid out onto the table. His cell phone, fake business cards, pictures of Misa…

He had pitched the idea of them using her as their spokes person to save his ass when they caught him eavesdropping. It was like an old movie. They opened the door, and he fell in.

_"This is it for me. Why can't I listen? Llana told me not to do anything stupid." _He thought solemnly.

"Well, he doesn't have anything suspicious on him. I guess that means he's not a corporate spy."

Matsuda rubbed his head nervously, "R-right! S-so please take Misa Misa into consideration."

_"These two are just guards, the others are probably planning how to kill me." _Matsuda had no idea how right he was.

"What should we do?'

"The main question is whether he heard anything."

"If it's a possibility, no matter how small, we have to kill him." One man said. He wasn't attractive in the least, unlike a few of the others. He was balding in several spots he looked greasy.

The others seemed to dismiss his comment, "I wonder if he did come here to support his client. He could be an undercover cop."

Another shook his head, "That's not possible. The Japanese police have withdrawn support from the Kira case."

"Look," the ugly one started again, "It doesn't really matter who he is. We have no choice but to kill him."

Matsuda continued to keep his fake smile plastered onto his face. He was still scared shitless. And it took everything he had to not dive off the couch in fear when his cell started ringing.

He looked to the two men, one nodded, "Go ahead and answer it. Don't tell them you're here and hold the phone so we can hear too."

Matsuda nodded stiffly and answered with a nervous hello.

_"Yo! Matsui! It's me Asahi. It's been a while buddy."_

Matsuda caught on quickly. Realizing that Asahi was really Ryuzaki.

"Asahi! Yeah! It's been a long time."

The voice chuckled, _"It doesn't sound like you're out right now. Don't tell me your home already."_

"Yeah."

_"So you by yourself?"_

"Yeah, I'm by myself."

L covered the receiver with his hand, "He's alone. He's not with Misa Amane."

_"So you like, wanna go out drinking tonight?"_ L continued.

Matsuda tried to keep the nervousness from his face as the men watched him intently, "Huh? Oh, tonight? Sorry, I'll have to pass tonight."

_"Aww, what's the matter? Don't tell me your wallet is in trouble again."_

Matsuda caught on once again, "Yeah! Big trouble, with money. Ha, you know me way too well."

L covered the receiver again and threw Llana a wary glance, "He says he's in big trouble."

_"Well, I guess I'll just drag you out some other time. See ya buddy."_

Matsuda closed the phone and set it back on the table before throwing the businessmen a smile. "Sorry about that. So…what do you think about Misa Misa. I think she'd be a great spokes person for your company."

One of the men took another look at the picture of the blond girl, "Actually, she's pretty cute."

The brown-eyed man smiled, "Excellent. Actually she's at a movie shoot nearby so I'll call her over as soon as it's over."

* * *

Light sighed as he closed his cell phone, "Misa's phone is going straight to voicemail. But I left her a message telling her to call me as soon as she can."

Soichiro rubbed the bridge of his nose, "What do you plan to do Ryuzaki."

L looked at Llana, "Well, we have to save him. Even though our suspicions would be confirmed if he died."

The woman put a hand on his shoulder, "L…"

The detective sighed, "Lets just watch the situation."

Llana sat down on one of the couches and dragged a hand through her hair, "I told him not to do anything stupid."

L gave his lover a saddened look. He knew she was worried, "Well, Matsuda is…"

She wouldn't say it, she wouldn't say 'an idiot', or anything to that affect because she didn't think of him as an idiot, "…reckless." She decided to say. He was simply a little reckless.

It became silent until Light's cell started to ring, "Misa?"

_"Light! I'm sorry I've been working so much, I'll be finished soon kay?"_

"Misa, your not with Matsuda at the moment are you?" the young man inquired.

_"Him? He's a total jerk. He just ran off and left me here."_ Another cell started to ring but it wasn't anywhere in the room. Three was shuffling on the other line then Misa said, _"I'm getting a call on my work phone…its Matsu!"_

Light looked at L who just put his thumb to his lips, "Tell her to hold the phone so we can hear."

Llana moved closer to the group to listen in as Misa did as she was told. Before they knew it they heard Matsuda's voice over the phone. The female genius relaxed, knowing he was still ok, _"Misa Misa, when your finish filming come over the Yotsuba Group head office! There is a chance that you will be able to appear in some of their commercials. We're working it out now."_

Misa's excited voice came next, "_What! Are you for real! Your amazing Matsu! So that's what you've been up to all this time. Don't worry, we're wrapping up soon."_

_"Great."_ Matsuda said, _"It's just a sort trip by taxi."_

The lines went dead and Llana grabbed Light's shirt. "Light. We can save Matsuda. But I need Misa's help and she'll listen to me but not as much as she'll listen to you."

Light looked the woman square in the eyes. She desperately wanted to save her friend and she needed his help. The young man nodded, "Just tell me what you need."

* * *

Preparations went smoothly. Misa did everything Light instructed and Llana discussed the rescue plan with L, Mogi, and Soichiro.

"This was supposed to be a last resort strategy to save the president if something ever happened. It's very un-uniform and very dangerous. If it's not done correctly…Matsuda will die."

Mogi and Soichiro nodded. L watched his lover in wonder. She was amazing, but he did feel a little jealous that she was willing to go to such great lengths to save Matsuda. Would she go that far to save him?

Llana bit her lip as she watched the seven men follow Matsuda through the building. It felt weird knowing that one of those men could be Kira and that she was merely only floors below them.

The woman sighed as the camera view changed to Misa's room, "Alright everyone. Here we go."

* * *

Matsuda was scared. He was so scared he was shaking. Though the others weren't paying him much mind. He placed down his cup and moved to the door, "Excuse me guys…I gotta go to the bathroom."

No one paid him any mind as he slipped out the door and bolted down the hall.

L watched boredly as Matsuda slammed the bathroom door behind him and pulled out his cell.

It rang and he answered it, "Hello?"

_"Ryuzaki! Are you watching this?"_

"Yes." The detective answered boredly.

_"Um, look, I'm sorry that I-"_

"That's not important right now." L interrupted.

_"O-okay. Listen the eight men that came here were having a meeting to determine who they would get Kira to kill for them! I heard them say it clearly, there's no doubt… they're behind this."_

L sighed, "That may be true. But if you did hear them and they caught you…they will most likely be trying to kill you."

Matsuda's face fell, _"I know… is there any way I can save myself?"_

"Well, you are still alive so we may be able to save you. But for that to happen. You would have to die before they can kill you."

Matsuda listened as shuffling sounded on the other line. He would have to die?

_"Matsuda."_

It was Llana.

_"Matsuda I need you to listen to me very carefully ok?"_ The woman relayed the plans to her friend, watching his facial reactions in the camera.

It unnerved her that he was so silent, _"Matsu…"_

"I can do it."

Llana took a breath herself. This had to be done correctly or he really would die. She watched in suspense as he left the bathroom and moved down the hall. He put on a great show of acting drunk. She was in the room alone, everyone was in their positions.

She squeezed her upper arms as she watched him walk out onto the balcony, out of the view of the camera. Then she made a dash to the elevator.

"God please let him make it."

The woman arrived to the correct room and swung the door open in time to see Matsuda bounce off the mattress onto the floor. Llana slumped to the floor herself as relief washed over her.

The plan continued as sirens were heard outside. Matsuda got onto the mattress and Llana moved to him, still crying. She got on her knees infront of him and he just looked at her.

"Llana…"

Matsuda smiled and relished in the feeling of holding her in his arms. Llana cried into his neck as she squeezed him, "I told you not to do anything stupid!"

The two pulled away and Matsuda blushed, "I'm sorry."

"I take it back, you are and idiot." The man's face fell until she smiled, "But you're my idiot."

The two chuckled together and Llana stood, walking out the room, "Hm, an idiot for a best friend."

Matsuda smiled as he heard her say it and followed out after her as Soichiro clapped him on the shoulder.


	27. Shadow

**Chapter 26**

**Shadow**

**A/N: **Hello. Um, this chapter ends kinds weird, it's just because I got caught up in something else…sorry.

* * *

**October 14, 2004; Outside the Yotsuba Head Office; 3 a.m.**

"Wedy."

_"…"_

"Weeedy."

_"…"_

"Wedy answer me!"

_"What Llana?! God, you're doing that on purpose."_

"Yes, yes I am." Llana chuckled and she rolled her wheeled chair across the tech van. She had been ordered to go with Wedy since she was just as good at this sort of thing as the blond. "If I get the chance to bother the hell out of you, I will do it."

The blond sighed, _"L are you hearing this? She's torturing me."_

Llana giggled again, "That's the point."

L sighed, _"Yes, I'm hearing every word. Llana could you please refrain from that right now? This is very delicate."_

The woman rolled her violet eyes, "Delicate my ass. They have the most basic system…a teenager could get in with a crappy PC and Microsoft."

Wedy put a hand on her hip and looked out over the city from the building's roof, _"Little White House girl is right L. They left it all to one contractor. I didn't even break a sweat…not that I do anyway."_

Down below in the van Llana rolled her eyes again, "Yeah yeah, pat on the back, let's go Wedy."

L sipped his tea from his position in the Task Force Headquarters, _"Llana is something wrong?"_

"Other than you forcing me to come out here with this crazy woman, you still being chained up to Light giving me no time with you, and it being that time of the month, I am perfectly fine."

Wedy chuckled as she entered the van and sat in the passenger seat, "Wow, all that huh?"

"Yeah."

* * *

**October 15, 2004; Task Force Headquarters**

"Gentlemen, we are officially Yotsuba's shadow." Llana clicked a few things on the large computer and put in her password. A smile crept onto L's face as Yotsuba's main meeting room popped up on the screen.

Matsuda grinned, "Live and in color…"

Llana giggled, "We can get this in HD too."

Light chuckled, "This is amazing."

L's big grey orbs scanned the screen, "So one of these people, is Kira…"

The female in the room nodded, "Yup, we just have to figure out which one. I think we should start with the least likely and work out way up."

"Good plan." L said, eating a chocolate.

"Wait a minute." Everyone gave Soichiro his or her attention. The man didn't even wait for anyone to acknowledge him before he continued, "If there are supposed to be eight. Why are there only seven?"

Llana panned out the camera so she could see the whole meeting table, "You're right Mr. Yagami. We are missing one."

Matsuda scratched his head, "Maybe he went to the bathroom."

"That is highly unlikely." Llana said, sitting down. "With a meeting like that, no one leaves until it's over, no one comes late, and no potty breaks."

L put a finger in his mouth, "So that means…"

"…the missing guy is dead." The woman finished.

The room became eerily silent. This was big if they were willing to kill one of their own. Llana rubbed the bridge of her nose, "Look, they're starting."

_"Well then, let's begin tonight's meeting."_

_"In order to further the growth of the Yotsuba Group and best serve it's financial interests, who should we kill next?" _

Everyone except L and Llana gasped. Llana raised her brows, "Oookay. Blatant it is; that didn't take long. Well, I'm running their information, L it's coming to the printer on your side."

Matsuda pointed at the screen, "See! I told you it was them!"

L nodded, "We see that Matsuda, thank you."

_"But before we get to that, there are several topics that we need to discuss. First there is the issue of Hatori's death-"_

_"That was unavoidable. To be honest, in a certain sense, I am relieved that Hatori is dead."_

Llana shook her head as L handed her two papers. "Hatori Arayoshi. Age twenty-eight, blood type A. He was Yotsuba's VP of marketing. …Well, look at that, he died yesterday."

Light snatched the paper from the woman's hand, "Yesterday?! How did we miss that?"

L bit his thumb, "It doesn't matter now, what's done is done."

Llana glared at Light a little before continuing, "Anyway, Mr. "I'm relieved he's dead" is Namikawa Reiji. Cute, twenty-six years old, blood type A. He is the VP of sales."

L scrunched up his face, "I don't think it's is necessary to point out his looks, or there blood-types."

Llana giggled, "Actually, your blood-type is like map to your personality. Big businesses like Yotsuba demand that their higher ups be of A or O blood type."

L nodded, "That's interesting."

_Namikawa continued, "Kira has demonstrated that we must be committed to these meetings. We now know what will happen if we try to leave."_

_"I think we all understand what Hatori's death means for the rest of us. Lets not take it lightly."_

Llana grabbed another paper, "The big guy is Ooi Takeshi. Thirty-eight years old, blood type O. He is the VP of VT Enterprises."

"Now…moving on, our next topic is Eraldo Coil's report."

Llana shook her head as the others gasped and L kept his eyes trained on the screen. Soichiro was disgusted, "One of their members has just died and that's all they have to say?"

"It's a front. They don't know which one of them is Kira. If anybody lets up…they end up like their associate."

L sighed, "That's correct. They wouldn't want to put themselves in the line of fire."

The room stayed silent for the next fifteen minutes as the men went over "Coil's" report. Nothing special. Llana kept an eye on one specific man, Kyosuke Higuchi. He seemed so…nervous all the time. Every time he opened his mouth he said something about killing, as if it was the only way to handle it. Another young guy reminded her of Namikawa, his name was Midou Shingo and he, like Reiji, was nowhere near breaking a sweat.

Matsuda slowly shook his head, "This is unbelievable. It's like they're trying to confess to everything."

"As long as we have this video as evidence, we can probably arrest all seven of them." Soichiro said, still eyeing the screen.

L looked at Llana and Llana looked back. The two were already burning coals in their heads. Thinking about their next move.

_"Okay, onto the main topic. Who should we kill next?"_

_"I think we should focus on ELF Insurance. If they expand into the Japanese market, Yotsuba and many other companies will lose valuable clients to them."_

_"Agreed. Any objections to killing these people?"_

_"No objections."_ Was the unified reply.

Light was appalled, "W-what? How can they do that so easily."

Llana sighed as Watari set a brownie with chocolate ice cream in front of her, and a decorated bowl of sugar cubes and oranges in front of L, "Business men." She said simply, "Most of the are like that. Anything to get ahead." Llana shook her head. Her father wasn't like that.

_"Another potential candidate is Santoro Senzii. He's been protesting Yotsuba's resort development plans. He's been known to have high blood pressure so we can kill him easily with a stroke or heart attack. Any objections?"_

_"No objections."_

Llana was too disgusted to even touch the brownie. L on the other hand seemed to be having fun with his sweets. As if he wasn't even listening. Llana knew better.

Light was just as disgusted as Llana was, "Kira? Deaths by accident, by disease? Designated times of death? It's all just as we suspected. We were right."

Llana stood up to face away from the screen, "Of course we were right. But, the thing is, we can't do anything…"

"…until those people they named die." L continued as he put a chocolate syrup covered sugar cube in his mouth. "We will continue to monitor these meetings and take note of what they say, how they act, and most importantly, whether the people they choose actually die."

The female nodded, "Exactly, if we can connect their plans to what actually happens…then we can catch Kira."

"LLANA!" the Yagami's screamed.

"Ah! What?! Jeez, there is no reason to yell all at once!" the woman said with a hand over her rapidly beating heart.

Light looked at his father, "You two are crazy. How are we supposed to go on knowing that these people will die?"

Llana calmed herself down, "You're right. It's hard. But it's the only way." Llana couldn't help thinking that she sounded like L. Normally she was the voice of reason with this, but she was going along with it.

"It's not the only way! It may seem like it but it's not!"

Soichiro moved alongside his son, "It's obvious that these men are behind the killings. With Matsuda's testimony and this footage we could easily just arrest them."

L sighed and put down his bowl, "You're making this difficult. If we were to take any action now everything we've done will go to waste."

"How so? We have their phone number's right?" The man turned to his son, "Give them to me, I don't care which one of them we call we just need to get them to stop this mess."

"Whoa!" Llana reached out and snatched the phone from the man as if it was a disease, "We can not do that."

"Why not?" Light questioned.

L sighed again, this little conversation was brining on a slight headache, "Because it will cause suspicion. How would it look if the police barge in right after they speak with Aiber? And…it would make it far more harder to discover which one is the real Kira."

Llana nodded," Right. And we definitely cannot afford that kind of set back. We've come way too far."


	28. Got Your Number

**Chapter 27**

**Got Your Number**

**A/N: **Sorry about the last chapter. I just got fed up and ended it where it was. I get lazy pretty easy.

* * *

Llana rubbed her temples. This was so tedious. She felt a hand on hers and looked to L with a warm smile. He titled his head to the side, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a headache."

The detective "hn'd" in understanding, he had one too.

Light continued to carefully look at the screen, or at least it seemed that the screen was what he was looking at. He wasn't entirely focused on it. Instead, he was thinking, and his plan was pretty brilliant.

"Ryuzaki, I have an idea."

"Go on."

"I'm going to call one of them, posing as you."

Llana raised her brows, "You're going to what?"

Light tried to reason with the female. "Look, our odds of one of them being Kira are at least one in seven right?"

The woman opened her mouth to speak but her lover cut her off, "I was thinking more along the lines of two Kira's. So it would be two in seven at the most."

Llana sighed and tucked her hair behind her right ear, "Well, the one who is most likely to not be Kira with the most influence is, Namikawa."

The three geniuses said the name together as Matsuda said Ooi. Llana pat Matsuda on the shoulder trying not to laugh, "Matsu, if you're going to shout your answer, make sure it's right."

The man just blushed and laughed nervously. L ignored them, "If you're going to call him use this phone." He said, pointing to the large phone next to him, "It's untraceable."

Llana watched as Namikawa sat listening to his peers at one minute, then reaching into his pocket the next. He pulled out his phone and flipped it open, pressing the talk button.

Light didn't even let him say hello, "Is this Reiji Namikawa, head of the Yotsuba Group's Marketing Department?"

The man made an irritated face at the phone, _"Yes? And who is this?"_

"Listen carefully but don't draw any attention to yourself…I…am L."

Llana raised her brows in approval as Namikawa raised his in surprise. The woman thought he sounded just like L, except a little less bored.

Light continued, "I've placed camera's and wire taps throughout that meeting room. Even as I speak I am recording footage of your entire meeting. The first thing you discussed was Hatori's death. Now you're debating whom to kill next. …Am I correct?"

Namikawa seemed to be glaring at the center of the table. Llana was sure he was thinking something along the lines of, _"oh shit."_ But he was too well bread for an expression like that. So maybe it was more like, _"he's been watching everything, we must look like fools"_. Yeah, that was more like it.

"If you're not Kira, or someone who can contact Kira directly…lets make a deal."

The dark haired man threw his hair over his shoulder and shifted to a more comfortable position in his chair, the all too well known businessman, deal making, position. Eyes sharp and legs crossed.

Light smirked, apparently, like Llana, he knew the man was willing to listen, "I want you to postpone the deaths of the ELF members and Mr. Senzii by one month. I doubt it would be difficult for someone of your standing to accomplish that."

_"Yes, yes I see. Right…uh…go on."_

Llana sat down as she tuned out a little. Light was handling it, she needed to giver her pounding head a break. She closed her purple orbs and raked a hand through her hair. Trying to ease the tension.

How long had they been at this? Seven months with her on the team, eleven without. That was almost a year already. And yet they were so close to catching Kira, but something in her gut, something in her gut told her that this was not the end. Not at all.

"…if I end up dying somehow it would be quite possible that you would end up succeeding me."

Why did it always seem like Llana tuned back in at the wrong moment? It never failed. The woman sighed; she really needed to start paying attention.

"What?! Why are you being so morbid?" light wasn't the least bit excited about the comment.

And Llana finally caught onto what L was trying to do.

"I'm not being Morbid." The detective spoke slowly, "I'm serious. You figured all of this out before I even thought of it. You are completely capable. So tell me. If I should die…will you take over for me as L?"

_"Oh he's capable alright."_ Llana couldn't help thinking. The violet-eyed woman was almost on edge waiting for what Light would say. It was sort of strange, for so long she had thought of Light as innocent, and in a way she still did, but as she got to know him, there was this feeling that told her otherwise.

The young man's eyes darted to her and she completely missed it. Light knew what was up. He knew that if anything ever really did happen, Llana would take L's place, not him. He glared at the detective.

"…I see… Hm, Ryuzaki, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to tell everyone what you are really thinking right now."

Everyone gave Light their attention, everyone except the other two geniuses, "He thinks that if I'm Kira then there are two possibilities. Either I'm just pretending I'm not him and putting on an act, or Kira's power has passed to someone else and I was never Kira in the first place."

It got quiet for a second as Light looked at L and took a deep breath, "First theory, if I am putting on an act he will never remove these handcuffs. Second theory, he thinks I'm still Kira and that I plan on having the power return to me once I'm safe from suspicion. In other words, I wasn't being controlled at all."

L looked at Llana and she looked at Light. Light glared between the two, "He thinks once I get L's power, I will become Kira again."

L blinked slowly, "Correct."

Light smirked, he knew he was right; he didn't need to be told. "Being able to control every police force in the country while being Kira in secret," he looked at Llana and finished his sentence, "it's Ideal."

Llana smiled, albeit creepily, "It is. Don't you think?"

Light glared at the woman, "Both of you think I would do that…don't you?"

Llana bit her lip and sighed, "Yes." While L answered bluntly.

The young man became frustrated, "Well what about now? I told you I don't want your title."

L kept his back to Light, staring blankly at the screen before him, "If you are putting on an act and you are trying to steal my identity, there is no chance that you would be foolish enough to reveal your plan infront of everyone. Wouldn't you agree?"

Light grabbed the detective's shoulder, forcefully spinning the chair before he grabbed both shoulders and came dangerously close to the man. His voice was smooth, even, and calm, "Ryuzaki, do you think that I'm actually capable of becoming a murderer? Kira? Do I seem like that kind of person?"

The room became quiet and L's eyes widened for a moment, "Yes you do. I've always thought so." He answered quietly.

Light sighed and stood up straight, "Alright then."

Llana let out a surprised scream as Light and L hit each other. Matsuda jumped between them, "That's enough!"

Llana stood and grabbed Lights shirt. She dragged him to his chair and threw him in it. She turned to walk away and he uttered a small sound, "Turn around and get to work. Kira is infront of us. Stop acting like idiots."

L watched her sadly. She sighed and kissed his cheek, "I'm going upstairs. I trust you can do this on your own? You can come to me when you have everything together. Goodnight gentlemen."

* * *

"Why'd you come upstairs anyway?"

Llana chuckled a little, "All the male testosterone was giving me a headache."

Misa giggled, "You're with them all the time, I don't see how you do it."

"I try." Llana smiled as she tickled the cat's belly. Her little Jazz was no longer kitten size but he was still pretty young. His ears perked and he jumped from her lap and moved to the door, just as it opened.

Misa put down her magazine as squealed loudly as Light entered the room, "Light! I didn't know we had a date tonight!" L entered the room and she frowned, "Oh, I should have known."

The detective scooped up the cat and pet it softly, "Misa Amane?"

"Huh?"

The man dropped the cat that angrily landed on all fours and lent onto the sofa Misa was occupying, leaning close to her face, "Tell me, do you love Light?"

Misa threw Llana a nervous look; she just shrugged. She was too tired to try and comprehend L at the moment. "Of course I do."

"But you also worship Kira don't you?"

L moved closer and Llana watched quietly as she pet the cat that jumped back into her lap. "So then," L continued, "if you had to choose between Light and Kira, who'd you pick?"

"What?!" The blond dove off the couch and attached herself to the brunette male, "I'd choose Light of course. I'm really grateful to Kira but that's not true love." The girl snuggled Lights arm, "I'd definitely choose Light."

L glanced at Llana and smiled, "But your precious Light is planning to catch Kira."

Llana raised a brow, "L? What are you doing?"

"Nothing bad. I just want to know what she thinks." Misa jumped and squealed a little as L got close once again. "So…what is it?"

"If that's what Light wants to do then I support him."

Llana smiled softly. How sweet.

L watched them closely, "I see. So if you were given an opportunity to work with on the investigation, would you take the offer?"

"Ryuzaki!" Light hissed, he looked to Llana for help and the woman just shrugged and busied herself with the cat.

Misa's eyes sparkled, "Of course I would! I'd do anything I could to help Light."

The brunette shook his head, "No wait, L, where are you going with this?"

Llana chuckled, "He's planning to use Misa as bait. He's going to have Aiber tell the Yotsuba members that while he was investigating L he found out about Misa's interrogation. If they think Misa could aid them in finding L they'll bring her in and question her, concealing it as an interview for her to be their spokesperson." The woman chuckled again, "It's brilliant actually."

L smiled fondly at the woman, "You really do know me well."

"Of course I do." She said smiling back.

Light shook his head again, "No. This is too dangerous for her."

Misa blushed, "Wow Light! You're worried about me?! But don't worry, I'd be willing to do anything for you Light."

"That's beside the point. They would do anything to get that information from you."

"It doesn't mater! I won't talk even if they torture me."

L nodded on memory, "I could attest to that."

Jazz meowed as Llana playfully slapped the man's arm. He pouted, "All I'm saying is that we can lose and all die together or we can catch Kira. Which is it?"

Misa jumped in the air like a cheerleader, "We catch Kira!"

"I said no! It's too dangerous!"

Llana finally stood, Jazz still snuggled in one arm. She gently touched Light, "If it makes you feel better, I'll be her new manager. Nothing will get by me."

The woman squeaked when Misa glomped her, "Yes! I have a cool manager!"

"That won't help! Why are you pulling Misa into this?!"

Llana sighed, as did L, "I turned to Misa because I know that her love for Light is boundless."

Misa's eyes started to water, "Do you really Ryuzaki? Aww, I think I misunderstood you all this time. I even called you a pervert and said that Llana was too good for you! But you actually do understand."

"Yes I do. Misa is the best girl for Light."

"Yay!" The girl pooped a quick kiss on the detectives cheek, "You're such a sweetie."

L touched his cheek, "I could actually fall for you."

Llana kissed him sensually but quickly on the lips and he fell into a slight daze. The woman smirked, "Let's not go that far. K?"

The dark haired man shook his head, "But Misa, I'm afraid Light will be working on the other team."

"Other team?" Llana asked, "Since when were they're two teams?"

"Since about a half hour ago. Mogi, Matsuda, Mr. Yagami, and Light will be doing something separately from the three of us."

Misa pouted, "What's up with that?"

Light sighed and rubbed his temples, "Ugh. I can't believe this…fine, I'm in."

* * *

Llana sighed as the water rushed down her back. After a day like today the shower was her only friend, seeing as how her man was still chained to another man.

"I can't wait for this to be over."

"Neither can I, Illiana."

The woman peeked around the shower curtain to see L pulling off his shirt. She smirked, "What are you doing L?"

"Taking a shower."

"Uh huh. Hm, so you plan on taking one while I'm taking one?"

The man looked over his shoulder and gave her an innocent pout, "Is it a problem?"

She blushed as he started on the button of his pants, "No." Llana was having a party in her head at the moment. She shivered as L slipped in behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You are too good for me."

She turned around and smiled at him, his black hair stuck to his face, teasing his flushed skin. She put her hands in it and kissed him softly, lips barely touching. He lent forward to catch them and she lent back.

He pouted and she smiled before kissing him for real. She felt him melt and pulled away, "Nothing is too good for you L."

He smiled and kissed her neck, "I love you."

"I love you too. You have no idea."

The detective gently cupped her cheek, "I believe I do."

She smiled sweetly and kissed him again, pulling away to look between them and raise a brow. She giggled. He pouted, "It's been a while."

"I see."


	29. Teach Me to Shoot

**Chapter 28**

**Teach Me to Shoot**

Llana really didn't remember buying a large pillow. And she didn't remember any of her pillows smelling like sugar either. But all thoughts vanished as she felt thin spidery fingers glide through her hair and cross her scalp. Her violet eyes fluttered open and landed on dark grey.

"Bonjour." (Hello)

"Bonjour mon amour." (Hello my love) She answered back, "So we're speaking French now?" Llana asked sleepily.

"Oui." (Yes)

L smiled cutely as Llana nuzzled his neck, their naked bodies touching. Llana jumped slightly as she noticed it, that beautiful burning feeling of his skin on hers.

She smiled; the shower hadn't been enough for the detective. She wished she would have known that he could be so…ravenous. Her smiled faded away as she remembered someone, "Light?"

"J'ai mis un somnifere dans son eau."

"Ce qui?!" (You what) Ok it was official. L was crazy. The woman sat up and clutched the blanket to her chest, "You put what in his water? And speak English."

L threw her an innocent pout, "I put a sleeping pill in his water. A strong one, he won't be awake for a while."

"L!"

The detective wrapped his long arms around her middle and snuggled into her side, "I wanted to be with you." Came his muffled pout.

Llana's gaze softened on the man and she put her hands in his hair, using the other hand to hold the blanket in place, "Je t'aime." (I love you)

L sat up and cupped her cheek kissing her passionately, a heat washed over her entire body and she lay back down, lips still attached to L's.

He pulled away and nuzzled her neck, "L four."

She chuckled, "You devious little génie. Llana, two." (génie=genius)

It was quiet for a few seconds as the couple relished in each other's presence. L took a deep breath, "Illiana?"

"Yes L?"

"Your position as Misa's manager also makes you her bodyguard."

Llana sat up on her elbows and looked at the man, "L, what are you getting at?"

The man looked right into her violet eyes and nibbled his thumb, "I don't want you to take the position. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Llana smiled and lent over him, her hair falling across his chest as she kissed him, "I'll. Be. Fine." She said, punctuating each word with a kiss.

He still pouted, "I was hoping you would take my offer to not keep the position." He said breathily.

The woman smirked and sat up fully, moving to get out of the bed, "You should know by now that I never turn down a challenge." She tied her hair in a low ponytail and looked over her shoulder at him, "Make it simple, just give me a gun and teach me to shoot."

The man's eyes widened at the thought of a gun in her delicate hands. She giggled and went into the bathroom as Jazz jumped on the bed and cuddled the naked detective.

He heard the water turn on, "It's not like I haven't had one before! I went through military school remember?" She yelled so he could hear.

He pouted and pet the cat. It was true, and she probably had to use one when she was with the president, being the closest one to him probably made her his bodyguard too.

The man sat in silence with the cat until she exited the shower and moved to the walk-in closet, "You underestimate me L."

"No, I am very aware of you abilities."

She poked her head from around the door, "Then what's the problem?"

"You need to be protected."

"From what? I kicked you in the chest when I first got here…you broke a table!"

L cringed as he remembered that and made a mental note to never sneak up on her again…that kick had really hurt.

Llana buttoned her jeans and sat in the edge of the bed, slipping on the small white tee. She turned and L noticed the design on the front was a heart shaped American flag. She gently touched his hair, "Let me prove it to you. That way once you see it you'll feel better?"

He nodded like a little kid and she kissed his forehead, "Cela sera parfait, je promets." (It will be fine, I promise)

L sighed, something the detective tried not to do, "J'espère ainsi." (I hope so)

* * *

Matsuda really couldn't figure out what got him into this. Maybe he had said something he shouldn't have. Maybe he had stared at Llana a little too hard when she came in this morning with her stomach peeking from under the small shirt and her tight jeans hanging off her hips and hugging her thighs…yeah, maybe that was it.

The officer looked to his superior for help. Soichiro only shrugged.

L sighed and it crackled through the speakers, "Alright Llana, if you can hold your own in a fight then I'll let you stay Misa's manager."

Fight?! Matsuda had to fight Llana? What, no way! He could never lay a hand on her that way. Llana tied her hair up and gave the detective thumbs up. They were in the basement of the building on the large mat in the gym.

Matsuda nervously took off his suit jacket and shoes. Llana smiled, "C'mon Matsuda, it won't be that bad."

He gulped and looked over his shoulder. L glared at him in a 'hurt-her-and-I'll-kill-you' way.

He turned back to Llana and she smiled, "Don't make me be the one to hit you first, you won't like it." She said playfully.

The ex-officer took a deep breath, "G-go ahead." He said, stuttering.

Llana bit her lip, "Alright, you sure?" Matsuda nodded.

After that he figured that maybe it wasn't a good idea to say he was sure. The blow to his stomach actually really hurt. The man could practically hear L's smile.

"I'm sorry Matsu, I told you you wouldn't like it."

Llana gasped as her back hit the mat. She really wasn't expecting Matsuda to be that quick. Light let out a small, "Wow."

Soichiro smirked, "Matsuda may be a little…new. But he graduated the academy with top marks."

L just glared and Llana feigned hurt on the floor. The moment Masuda went to ask if she was ok her leg shot up and caught him in an…uncomfortable place.

"Oh Matsu, I am so sorry!"

Light punctuated that one with an. "Ooo! That had to hurt."

L chuckled, 'That completely made my day.' The detective thought as he watched Matsuda cup his aching jewels.

Before Llana knew it Matsuda had slightly recovered and grabbed her arm in a very uncomfortable police hold. She whimpered a little as it did hurt but she smirked to herself when her shoulder cracked.

She dropped out of the hold and moved between Matsuda's legs, coming up behind him and kicking the back of his knee, forcing him onto his good knee on the ground and kneeing him between the shoulder blades, causing the young man to fall to the ground.

He moved to get up and Llana sat on his lower back, all smiles, "I win!"

Matsuda chuckled despite his pain. Yeah, he definitely wouldn't stare at Llana again.

* * *

Llana giggled as she walked into the shooting range and watched Matsuda try to reach between his shoulder blades with an icepack.

She gently took it from his hands and did it herself, he smiled, "Thank you."

"No problem. Sorry about it, even though…I know you let me win."

Matsuda chuckled nervously as he turned to face her, "Of course I did. I could never hurt you." He said looking right into her lavender eyes.

Llana clearly felt herself blush and looked away from his brown eyes, "U-um, well let's get started."

Matsuda picked up his gun and slid on his goggles and protective headphones, "So," he yelled so she could hear, "Why are you doing all this?"

She sighed although he didn't hear it, "L is worried about me. I have to be Misa's bodyguard as well as her manager. He's just being paranoid." She yelled back.

"I don't think so. I would want to protect you too."

Llana blushed again and smiled, "Hey Matsuda."

"Yeah?"

"Merci." (thanks)

He had no idea what she said, but a nod and a smile seemed appropriate.

Llana smiled back, it was.


	30. Seeing Things

**Chapter 29**

**Seeing Things**

**A/N: **This took a long to put out. I apologize. The first week of school as a senior was really wild. Ok, well here it is, I hope you like!

* * *

**October 24, 2004; Yotsuba Groups Head Office**

"Alright Misa, you know what to do. Just be confident and answer truthfully."

Misa saluted her 'manager', "I will Ana! Don't worry!"

Llana watched as one of the men lead Misa down the hall. She took a deep breath and sat on a plush black leather couch. Her cell started to ring so she pulled it out of her purse, "Hello?"

_"Is everything okay?"_

The woman sighed and rolled her eyes, "I don't think it's necessary to call me every five minutes hun."

_"I apologize but I feel the need to check on you. You are technically alone."_

"I'm fine. Misa just went in and I'm in some sort of waiting room. I'm surrounded by camera's, completely safe."

A sigh crackled through the phones cheap speakers, _"Alright, I will leave you be."_

"Thank you." As she hung up the phone, Llana admitted to herself that she was indeed a bit worried. She was alone in a building full of men who could all possibly be Kira.

And at that moment one of those very men stepped off the elevator.

Namikawa had had a long night. He never went home thanks to his stupid subordinates who seemed to never do anything right. That included making a decent cup of coffee.

On top of all this were those meetings of death or whatever. The man sighed as he rounded the corner, unbuttoning the top button of his Armani dress shirt, and flipping his dark hair over his shoulder. Everyday the offer L gave him sounded better and better.

Namikawa looked up to see something that was a very refreshing sight, a very beautiful woman sitting in the lobby of the building.

The woman was wearing a high waist, black, pencil skirt with a red; short sleeved blouse and red pumps. Her hair was down tucked behind her right ear.

The businessman stopped. How many times had his co-workers told him he needed a girlfriend? A wife? Plenty of times.

"Um excuse me. I feel the need to introduce myself." His voice was full of confidence as usual, but as she looked up at him he thought his knees might buckle.

Her eyes were a piercing shade of blue, an American, perfect.

"I'm sorry, I guess I should repeat myself," he started in flawless English, "I would like to introduce myself. My name Is Namikawa Reiji."

Llana blushed unwillingly as the man kissed her hand. Why me? Was the question running through her mind. Yes she would say that Namikawa was definitely very handsome but she had L, and…he was with Kira! Not officially but still!

The woman gave him a very convincing fake smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Namikawa. But I'm afraid I understood you perfectly the first time." Llana countered, her Japanese just as flawless as his English.

Namikawa couldn't cover his smirk. A smart American too. Perfect, she was smart, American, and exotic looking. Or at least Namikawa saw it as exotic, her skin a sinful honey/caramel color.

Llana raised her brow, "Is there a problem?"

He flashed her a winning smile, finally settling on the couch next to her, "Of course not. I just couldn't help but admire how educated you seem."

"Seem?"

He smiled instead of smirked this time; she had a little spice too.

At that moment Misa came down the hall, Llana smiled at her and Misa tensed for a second, noticing whom the woman was with.

"Is everything alright Misa?"

"Yes Ana, just going to the bathroom. The interview is going fine."

"Alright, take your time."

Namikawa hid his shocked expression, "You're her new manager?"

Llana smiled brightly at the man, it was his turn to blush, "Yes, I am. It's a shame what happened to the other, he was a friend of mine." She reached into her purse and revealed her phone, "Now, I really must apologize, but I have a phone call to make."

Namikawa stood and slipped her a small card, "Here's my card Miss Ana. I would love to talk to you again, maybe over diner?"

"I'll see if I can arrange that."

"Excellent."

The woman kept up an act until the man excited the building and entered a black car that pulled away. She bounced her leg impatiently as the phone rang.

"_Hello?"_

"He talked to me! And I think he asked me on a date!"

_"Llana, I would highly appreciate it if you relaxed and repeated yourself."_

And she did just that, she took a deep breath and relaxed herself, even though her heart was still beating like a rabbits. "Okay, I'm fine now."

_"Alright. Now please tell me what's going on, is Misa ok?"_

"She's fine. She just went to the bathroom but that's beside the point."

L sighed, first she tells him not to worry then she calls him and sounds over worried. Not hearing L say anything Llana spoke, "Namikawa talked to me. Better yet he flirted."

* * *

Light raised a brow as L held the phone in a vice like grip. If he hadn't known better he would think that the detective was trying to crush the innocent piece of equipment.

L tilted his head forward, his dark hair covering his eyes, and asked "He did what to you?"

_"Flirted! He asked me on a date!"_

The detective took a deep breath and looked over at Light. The young man had heard her yell but didn't hear what it was about. He seemed a little scared, "Is she alright?"

L was wondering that himself. Okay, yes, maybe Namikawa flirting was a little bad news but it was very unlike Llana to freak out like this.

_"Ryuuga? Ryuuga are you listening to me?"_

"Yes Llana I am listening but I'm afraid that we'll have to discuss this when you and Miss Amane return."

Llana's sigh crackled through the speakers and L could picture her sitting down and crossing her legs, pouting the way she did when he didn't really give her his attention. He smiled.

_"Fine. See you soon."_

"Goodbye Llana."

* * *

_"Goodbye Llana."_

The woman's frown deepened as she hung up the phone, "This is bullshit." Llana threw her phone into the purse and caught something out of the corner of her eye.

It was Misa leaving the bathroom, her head held down as if she was thinking very hard, "Misa? What were you doing in there?"

The blond looked up and plastered her trademark smile on her face. If she had told Llana, she wouldn't have believed it, "Sorry Ana. I'm going back now."

Llana raised her brow, "Alright, hurry up."

The woman chuckled, "I swear that little model is just as crazy as they come." She closed her eyes to take a deep breath and when they opened she freaked out.

Everything was shades of grey and thousands of thoughts were running through her head, 'Please not now. No! I can't loose my sight yet!'

Llana clenched her eyes shut, praying that she was just seeing things, that it was a trick of the light. But as she opened her eyes what she was seeing got worse.

She screamed and fell on her butt on the floor. The creature looked over its shoulder at her and it's eyes widened, it drifted through a wall, eyes still on her, without speaking.

"Miss, are you alright?"

"Do you need some help?"

Llana looked around at the people and only saw a jumble of red letters and numbers, "I'm fine!" She managed as she stood on her own and left the building. She settled in a bench outside the door and closed her eyes.

She opened them; fear still settled in her chest and sighed. Green grass, pink flowers and other things graced her sight. Llana hugged herself lightly, "Just seeing things Llana." She reassured herself, "Just seeing things."

* * *

Matsuda looked up and smiled as Misa and Llana entered the room. "They're back." He voiced.

Misa jumped happily and waved to Light and Llana rubbed her temples. Not in an "I'm tired and Misa is annoying" way, but in a "I don't feel good" way. Matsuda noticed.

He put a gentle hand on the woman's shoulder, "Are you alright?"

She gave him a weak smile, "I really don't know."

L licked his special spoon and spun his chair to face the girls, "So, how'd it go?"

Llana smiled, "It went really well actually." She gestured to Misa, "You are now looking at Yotsuba's new spokesperson."

"Congratulations." L said indifferently.

Misa sighed and sat on Light's lap, "Thanks! Four of the guys have already sent me texts asking me on a private date! Can you believe that?"

Llana put a hand on L's shoulder, "Yeah, creepy. Speaking of possible Kira business men, did L tell you what one of them did to me today?"

Matsuda raised a brow, "No. Ryuzaki what happened?"

The detective sighed and took Llana's hand in his, holding it like he was protecting a child, "Namikawa asked her on a date."

Misa popped up from Light's lap, "Ooo! The hot one? He's the one who I wanted to ask me!" She then panicked and turned to Light, "But he could never measure up to my Light!"

"L, you say it like its not a big deal." She said, crossing her arms.

"It's not. I believe we have already established that he is not Kira."

She pouted, "We have indeed established that but you know that no matter what we establish or think with our 'ol' brains could turn out messed up. He may not be Kira, but who said he wasn't on Kira's side?"

L sighed again and turned back to his icecream. Llana snatched the icy treat, bringin his attention back to her, "I do believe that he said he wasn't on Kira's side."

"He didn't flat out say it and you know that."

"That I do, but…"

Llana raised her brow at him as he stared over her head. She couldn't help but pout loudly in her head to the fact that he was thinking; possibly of her doing something she really didn't want to do.

L stood and began to pace, the violet-eyed woman noticed the absence of the handcuffs but decided to speak on it later. L stopped infront of Llana and loomed over her, his forhead almost coming to rest on hers, "You said he asked you on a date?"

"Well not technically but he gave me his card."

The detective scanned the card as she handed it to hi, flipping it over several times then turning to Misa, "Was Namikawa in the interview with you?"

"No."

"But he know's I'm her manager." Llana stepped in.

L smiled, "This could work."

"What could work? Hey don't leave me out of the loop here." Llana started after the man as he sat back down.

"You will be atteneding a date with Mr. Namikawa."

"WHAT?!" Both Llana and Matsuda screamed at the detective.

"Ryuzaki, do you really think it's safe to let her go somewhere alone with him."

Llana poked the brown-eyed ex-cop, "Hey, I kicked your butt didn't I?"

He shrugged.

L spun his chair in slow circles, obviosly enjoying the motion like a child on a carnival ride, "It's perfectly safe. Instead of trying to contact him through the phone and only getting our information through the camera's in the meeting room. Llana can be our lifeline. His connection to us."

Light caught on with a smile of his own, standing up and putting both hands on each of Llana's shoulders, "It's brilliant. The others will simply see it as him having a 'close' relationship with Misa's manager. It will raise no suspision."

Llana rolled her eyes and poked his forhead, "No! You two are the dummest smart people ever! It will raise a truckload of suspicion. Remember, they know Misa is involved with L and Kira. So obviosly I am!"

L stopped the chair, "We'll just have Aiber bail you out."

Light and Llana turned to the detective, "How?" They said in unison.

Watari silently walked in and placed a cup of tea and large bowl of sugar cubes by the man who imediately started stacking the cubes of sugary delight, "It's simple," he stared, "When Namikawa takes her out they will find out even if he doesn't say anything. They wil become suspicios of him, becoming supspicious of Llana."

The woman shook her head and sat down, this was starting to make her head hurt.

L plucked a cube from the top of the pile and contiued to talk, "In order to bail himself out, Namikawa will have to clear Llana's name in order to clear his own."

Llana finally got it, "Oh! Duh, then they'll go to Aiber and all he has to do is say im perfectly safe."

The detective nodded, "Exactly."

Matsuda rubbed his temples and pouted pitifully, "But did the explanation have to be that long? Jeez."

* * *

Light looked over his shoulder at Misa as she sat on the couch next to a working Llana, watching quietly.

That was new.

"Misa, you should get some sleep. You had a long day today and you'll have another one tomorrow."

The girl looked over at him and smiled, "Okay."

_"This is all such a waste of time."_ She thought, _"I know who Kira is and I'll expose him myself." _She looked over her shoulder at Llana, trying to piece together the missing name and frozen numbers, _"And I'll find out what's up with her."_


	31. Dates Suck

**Chapter 30**

**Dates Suck**

**A/N:** I owe you guys so much more than an apology. I have absolutely no excuse for how long this story has been standing still. I greatly apologize.

* * *

**October 25, 2004; Tokyo General Hospital**

"I'm going to murder that blond child." Llana seethed as she held the little black-haired model by the shirt like a teacher would to a bad student, "Where did she go?"

"I…I don't know. She wouldn't tell me much, just that it was a date."

Llana sighed and moved to her car, her precious Mustang. She slipped into the drivers eat and reared it up. Heads turned as she sped off the parking lot, kicking up smoke.

The woman casually pulled out her new blackberry, going eighty and easily swerving around other cars on the street. The phone was picked up on the first ring, _"Is everything alright Llana?"_ it was L.

"What car was Higuchi driving today?"

_"What's going on?"_

The woman blew a piece of dark brown hair from her face; "I'll explain it later. Just tell me which car he has."

L sighed, _"Is the predicament serious?"_

Llana tried not to growl as she almost missed a turn, she had a pretty good idea of where they'd be headed, but she needed to know which car to follow, "Will you please just answer my question?" she tried not to sound agitated, but it didn't work.

_"Red Nissan GTR."_

She smiled, gunning the gas a little more, "Thank you."

* * *

Misa smirked as Higuchi crawled back into his seat. "Remember what I said Higuchi. If I find out you're lying to me…" The blond girl excited the car as the black mustang pulled up, "…I'll kill you."

Higuchi watched the girl climb into the car. Continuing to watch as it sped away, once again kicking up smoke.

Misa smiled at Llana like nothing had happened, "Wow Ana, great timing."

The woman switched the gears forcefully, "Don't 'wow Ana' me. You are so not out of trouble."

* * *

Llana sighed as the recording ended, "So this is what you left me to do?"

Misa nodded, "Yes. And I am so sorry! But I knew you would ask L and he would say no!"

The woman rolled her eyes, Misa was making it sound like she ran to L for everything, "On the contrary, I might have let you go, as long as I was able to follow you discreetly. You scared me Misa."

"I'm sorry Llana."

Llana smiled and gently pat the girl on the head, "Either way. You did a good job honey."

L looked over his shoulder, having been the only one to not say a word since Misa and Llana came back. He caught the female's attention and called her over to him, "Llana?" he whispered.

"What is it?"

"If criminals stop dying after this, Higuchi is Kira."

The woman squatted down so she was at his level and comfortable, "What are you trying to say? That's common knowledge."

"I am aware of that. But…"

Llana waited patiently, remembering the one truth about her lover, 'L is never wrong.'

L glanced at everyone, praising Misa, "…if the murders stop, it will make it difficult to determine a critical element…"

The detective left the sentence hanging; completely sure that the woman he loved knew the rest. She did, "How Kira Kills."

He nodded. Llana sighed, "I guess this means I still have to go on my date huh?"

L nodded and discreetly kissed her forehead, "It does." Watari wheeled in his sweet cart and L immediately tore his attention from Llana. She stood and lent against the desk, "Llana?"

She smiled, "Yes Light?"

"Right now. We don't know exactly how he kills his victims do we?"

L put his thumb to his lips, "That's just what Llana and I were saying. I think that before we move to arrange Higuchi's arrest, we need to find out how he kills."

Light nodded, "If criminals stop dying, we won't be able to find out."

L grabbed a pie off the cart and gazed at it before placing it on his plate, "We won't be arresting Higuchi until we are sure that he is not the only Kira." He looked at Llana, "You need to get every piece of information you can from Namikawa."

The woman sighed, "I know. I guess this is where feminine whiles come in handy huh?"

A 'W' popped up on L's computer screen, _"Llana that sounds naughty. L, are you sure you want to send her?"_

Llana wanted to shoot the computer, "Shut up Wedy."

It was the detective's turn to sigh, "Wedy please. I am very certain that Llana can handle it without a problem. Now, I need an update on the current situation."

_"Everything is fine. We can easily track Yotsuba's progress with our inside camera's."_

L finished off the pie, speaking with his mouth full, "What about outside?"

_"I've only been able to enter the houses of five of the men so far. But Midou, Namikawa, and Higuchi all have super advanced security systems. Especially Higuchi. He recently built a dampening room that shuts out any electronic waves."_

Llana shook her head, claiming her seat, "Their goes that neon sign again."

"Indeed. Fine, put microphones, cameras, and trackers in his cars."

_"What?! Do you have any idea how many cars this man has?"_

Llana smirked, "Six. I'd get to work."

_"And I would get ready for your little date. Good luck."_ With that the connection was terminated.

The violet eyed female growled, "I hate her so much." She then composed herself and stood, grabbing Misa's hand and moving for the elevator, "C'mon Misa...I'm gonna need help with my hair."

* * *

L didn't even notice that his precious chocolate pastry had dropped to the floor. He entirely stunned by the being that had stepped from the elevator.

Misa hopped off the contraption happily, "Tada!"

Llana smiled as she stepped off the elevator. Dressed in a common but beautiful little black dress, covered by a white fur coat. Her feet dawned her usual black pumps and her dark chocolate hair was softly curled. "What are all of you staring at?"

The woman forced back a giggle as she witnessed Misa purposely stepping on Light's foot.

L stood from his chair and shuffled over to the woman. He grabbed the end of a loose spiral and pulled, smiling childishly as it bounced back into place. "My hair isn't a plaything L."

The man blushed a little, "Remember what your supposed to do. Get as much information as you can and be careful."

* * *

Namikawa smiled charmingly as the woman stepped from his car. She hooked her arm in his and smiled warmly, "Thank you."

He smiled back, smoothing back his dark hair, "No problem."


	32. Promise Me

**Chapter 31**

**Promise Me**

**

* * *

  
**

**October 25, 2004; El Café De Tokyo; 8:30 p.m.**

There was no way this man was Kira. He was way to smart and way to civil. He had this air about him, one that said, "I can take over the world with my pinky finger. I don't need to kill ANYONE."

Every time he opened his mouth something intelligent came out. It was amazing. He seemed like a very good man at that, someone who would be disgusted by injustice.

Llana smiled as the waiter removed the dinner dishes, "Thank you."

"This is very different from the dinners I've had before. Normally I'm out with the daughters of our business partners and they are very…" he tried to think of a civil word to say.

The woman smirked, "stupid?"

He chuckled, "You could say that. It was nice to have an interesting conversation for once. One I would like to continue, maybe over wine."

Another genuine smile formed on her lips. "I would like that."

He called over the waiter and gave their wine order. Llana had heard of that wine, it was possibly the most expensive ever. The president had sent out for it several times.

Namikawa crossed his legs and lent back in his seat, "So, I was thinking about this almost all night…what do you think of Kira?"

"A disgusting god wannabe who wants nothing but power." She smiled at the end; "I think that about cover's it."

He nodded in understanding and agreement, his black hair falling over his shoulders before he flipped it back into place, "Sadly enough I agree with you."

Llana pulled from her feminine stash and bit her lip a little, giving him her undivided attention, "Why is it sad?"

He cleared his throat, trying not to notice as she crossed her legs and lent closer to the table, "It feels to me like he's a businessman. And being one myself, I normally wouldn't turn against my own."

"Are you saying you might be close to Kira?" She smirked playfully, "Should I be wary of you Mr. Namikawa?"

He chuckled, a deep hearty sound, "Definitely not Miss Ana. I've chosen my side."

Llana suddenly seemed a whole lot calmer. As the wine was set on the table and poured in the glass, the woman smiled before putting it to her lips, "That's good to know."

* * *

L bit his thumb, hard, and on purpose. It interesting how all his idea's involving Llana were the ones that made him nervous. He looked over at the clock, nine forty-five. "Light?"

"Yes Ryuzaki?"

"Go ahead."

The plan was to call him, and tell him that Llana…or better yet, Ana, was his contact from now on. That instead of using phones and making him look suspicious he would relate with Llana.

"Reiji Namikawa, this is L."

_"Yes yes, and I would love to speak with you but I'm on date at the moment."_

"I know about that. I'm calling in regards to the woman sitting across from you."

In the restaurant Namikawa looked to Llana warily, "Alright, I'm listening."

_"As you've possibly already figured out. Misa has been questions by me. And actually, she's still under my watch."_

The businessman looked at Llana, she only smiled and crossed her legs. L, or rather, Light, continued, _"She is under my watch due to that woman. Ana works for me and from now on she will be your contact to me."_

"I understand. Thank you."

"Well, that sounded like a pleasant conversation."

The man watched her closely. He was slightly shocked that he hadn't noticed already. She seemed too smart, too calculating. "The moment you met me?"

Llana chuckled, "Actually not planned. I was simply there with Misa. I'm not here to guard you from betraying us, I'm here to guard you from them."

Namikawa sipped his wine and ran a hand through his hair. Smiling mischievously and repeating the woman, "That's good to know."

* * *

**October 26, 2004; Task Force Headquarters**

"What did you get?"

Llana sighed and sat in her chair, crossing her legs and sipping her coffee, "He thinks it's Higuchi. Flat out. He didn't shun me after he talked to L."

The genius detective nodded, "I knew he wouldn't." I wanted the date first so he would warm up to you, it would not have worked if we gave him no time."

"I still would have liked to be told L. I thought I was getting information from him on my own." Llana bit back a little harshly.

"Well," The detective dropped ten more sugar cubes in his coffee, "I became uncomfortable with the situation."

The woman rolled her eyes, "No, you mean you thought I was incapable of getting it done on my own."

L stayed silent and Llana stood, "I'm going upstairs."

Matsuda started after her but changed his mind; maybe she just needed a minute. L sighed and pushed away from the desk. Shoving his hands deep in his pockets and moving for the steps in silence.

The task force watched him quietly, very aware of the situation. As soon as the very soft sounds of the detectives bare feet on the floor died way they all busied themselves. Best not get involved.

* * *

"Illiana please open the door."

It didn't budge, but instead the piano playing on the other side became louder. She was drowning him out.

"I have the key to this room Illiana."

Steady playing. He opened the door and watched the woman play. Jazz sat next to her, moving his tail as if to keep the time. The song was beautiful; he had heard her play it once before when they were younger.

Alone, was the name of the song, it was sad but it was so extraordinary it could make anyone feel however they wanted.

"If I die, will you play this for me?"

The song stopped abruptly. The woman's hands banged a few keys as she stood from the piano, pushing back the bench, causing the cat to screech.

"Don't pull that shit on me."

L winced slightly. Llana rarely cursed, only when she was upset or caught off guard. He put his thumb in his mouth, "I don't believe I was pulling anything."

"You were! You are! The closer we get to Kira the more you play with me!"

"There are no games intended here Llana."

"Just like there were no games intended with Light?" The detective switched his gaze. Normally he never faltered under anyone, but Llana had a power over him.

She sat down on her couch and wiped under her eyes, willing away tears, "You're putting me in a cage. And you won't let me out until we catch Kira. I left the side of the leader of my country to come help you but you won't let me help you!"

L pouted and opened his mouth, but had nothing to say. That's how she really felt? He sat next to her, pulling his knees close to his chest, "It's because I love you. I lost you for almost ten years, I can't lose you again."

"You say that but then you keep bringing up your death." She looked at him and touched his cheek, moving her hand into his thick black hair, "You die then I do too."

"There are others that love you."

She bit her lip, "And…and I love them too. But you are irreplaceable L."

"Don't sop living just because I do. Please."

"L-!"

"Promise me."

She shook her head and stood, moving away from the couch and into her bedroom. She slammed the door and lent against it, tears running down her face, "I promise."


	33. Daredevil

**Chapter 32**

**Daredevil**

**A/N: **I think this is the longest chapter. I tried to give it an intense feel without rewriting the entire episode so it skips around the timeline a little around the middle and end. I hope you like it!

* * *

**October 28 2004; The Midou Residence**

"Ah, Namikawa-" The other men glared at the woman as Namikawa removed her coat. Midou glared, "What is this woman doing here?"

Llana smirked, "I don't bite…hard."

Namikawa chuckled, "This is Ana. She's my…contact."

"For?" Midou asked. He had short, full, somewhat curly hair and he wore glasses. He had an overall genius look to him.

Llana checked a clock on the wall, "I'll tell you in a minute. But I believe you called Reiji here for a certain reason?"

The other man, Shimoura, lent onto the edge of his seat. He peered up at Namikawa nervously, Reiji just looked down his nose at him, "Who do you think is Kira?"

Namikawa smirked and looked at Nai who shrugged and sat on the nearest cream-colored couch in the plush den. He sat next to her, "Why are you asking, it could easily be you or Midou."

Midou rolled his eyes and poured himself some scotch, "It couldn't be Shimoura. He's the one who came crying to me."

Llana just crossed her legs and listened. Namikawa chuckled, "Well before I give you my answer I think I'll let Ana introduce herself."

She stood up, patting lint from her high waist jeans and puffy shirt, "I'm completely sure that none of you are Kira. In fact I already know who it is."

Midou scoffed, "Really?"

The woman smirked, "Yes, really. You see, my real name is Llana Wells…and I work with L. He already knows that Higuchi is Kira."

Their eyes widened and Namikawa lent back on the couch, relaxing. Llana smiled, "So you think it's him too."

Midou nodded, "He's the only one who's…"

"…power hungry enough." They said together.

Llana peeped as her cell rang, "Hello?"

_"Where are you?"_

The woman smirked, "I'm working darling. There was no way I was watching by the sidelines." This was the real Llana. A playful person who would do what she wanted and when. L brought that out by locking her up, now he would see how she really moved.

_"Llana…come back to head quarters right now."_

"Um, I can't do that. Namikawa's right here, you're making me look bad."

_ "Give him the phone."_

Namikawa smirked and crossed his legs, "Hello L."

Midou and Shimura looked at Llana she nodded. _"What are you and Llana up to?"_

"Oh, just a little meeting with Midou and Shimura. Pondering on who we think is Kira."

L was becoming frustrated. Llana had better not alter his plans, he decided to drop it and continue with his plan without her, she'd find out anyway. _"Mr. Namikawa. I plan to catch Kira tonight."_

The man chuckled, "Hm." He listened to all of it and nodded, "Alright L, I'll stay in touch. Goodbye."

He handed Llana back the phone and she raised her brows at him. Namikawa just turned on the television.

* * *

It was always Matsuda. They always yelled at him and made him feel bad but when they needed something he was always the first one they came too. And this time it was big. Kira was just around the corner and they would catch him tonight. Like a rat in a trap.

He was a little nervous about Llana. She had left around lunchtime and never made a peep. She came downstairs, dressed really nicely, her heels clicking across the floor as always. She kissed L and waved, and stepped onto the elevator.

The camera man gave the go ahead, commercials would be over in three, two…

"So you believe that one of these men is Kira?"

"Yes, and I have lots of evidence to prove it to." Matsuda answered into the mike. He was nervous, but it didn't show through the voice changer. And the television audience couldn't see him through the frosted glass, thank god.

But he new the plan. "Mr. H was killed by Kira because he wanted to leave the meetings."

The glass toppled over and Matsuda turned to the camera with a shocked face, all part of the game.

* * *

"Dammit L! I swear that's the second curse word in ten hours!"

The men eyed the woman as she stood up and paced the room, "So this is how he hits me. Not telling me the plan!"

Namikawa sighed as he stood up and put a hand on the woman's shoulder, leading her back to the couch, "You should sit."

She did and put her head in her hands, "Call Higuchi and tell him to turn to Sakura TV."

"What?"

She chuckled dryly, "L may have left me out but we think too much alike. He would tell you to tell Higuchi to watch this. I just know its part of the plan."

The man did as he was told.

_"Hello?"_

"Higuchi this bad. Turn to Sakura TV."

* * *

Llana gripped at the sofa. She couldn't sit still, it was happening again. L openly points out that she still loves…other people…yet he constantly puts those other people in danger. He was so sneaky…loveable sneaky bastard.

She looked back up at the TV, _"That accident… Do you want to stop?"_

_ "No…I knew that this was dangerous from the beginning. Even if I'm going to die I'll do it for the sake of justice."_

Llana sighed loudly through her nose, "This is bullshit." She tensed, "Dang it, three in eleven hours."

It went on and on. Matsuda revealed the trick he used to get off the balcony, the fact that he still prowled the office building. The female was tense; she had no idea as to what would happened next.

Midou's cell rang, "Hello?"

_ "Midou! Did you see Sakura TV?!"_

Llana rubbed her ears mockingly, "He is really loud." Namikawa chuckled.

"Yes. I am watching it now."

_ "C-call your father! Have him stop the program!"_

The man rolled his eyes and adjusted his glasses, "I will not do that. It will only make us look suspicious. Just ignore it, its Sakura TV. Nobody believes this mess. Besides, he showed his face. We already know that it's Taro Matsui. Namikawa alerted everyone, Kira will kill him soon."

_ "R-right. Y-you're right. Later."_

Llana stood up, "Reiji, can your driver come get you?"

He looked up at her, a bit puzzled, "Yes. Why?"

She threw on her coat and flipped her hair out, "I'm leaving." She made a move for the front door and her phone started ringing.

_ "What was Misa's old manager's name?"_

Llana rolled her eyes, "Excuse me?" she sounded very professional but slightly agitated.

_ "His name was Taro Matsui, what the hell do you know?"_

"First, check your language with me. I don't appreciate you calling me on my day off."

_ "Where the hell am I supposed to get my information!"_

Llana sighed through her nose and the gears in her head started turning. 'If L has a plan…' She smiled, "You may go straight to Yoshida if you wish sir. All of us are skiing in the mountains at the moment."

_ "Skiing! I need to know his name!"_

"I only recently learned that Taro Matsui was his manager name." she faked a wistful sigh, "I guess we weren't good enough friends for me to know his real name."

_ "Ugh! Stop playing around!"_

"Hm. His first name is definitely Taro. You can check he records if you like." With that she hung up. She nodded to the men in the room and told them not to go anywhere until L called Namikawa again.

Llana practically dove into her car and gunned it off the parking lot. Her phone rang and she harshly jabbed the answer button, "We better be even."

* * *

L smiled a little, "We are. Thank you for sending him where I needed him."

_"I just thought like you. It wasn't hard, since we think the same."_ The sound of a screeching car was heard.

L raised a brow, "Where are you going?"

_ "Yoshida."_

"No. Come back to headquarters. Light and I need you here."

She sighed loudly, _"No? L, you're doing it again. Why do you think I went off without telling you? You think I won't do it again?"_

L tapped his long spidery fingers on his knee. Were they falling apart? The one person he loved more than even justice felt like he was treating her in an unhealthy way. In the back of his genius mind, he knew he was. But her safety came first. "I'm hoping you wont."

_ "Oh well."_

The young detective clutched the phone tightly in his hand as she hung up. Light put a hand on his shoulder, "She knows what she's doing L."

L sighed and put his thumb in his mouth, "That's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

Pure adrenaline was the only thing Llana was running on. She didn't bother to park as she pulled up outside of Yoshida Productions. She had followed Higuchi to Yoshida, but he had left soon after. Plus Llana knew the hidden black cars around Sakura too well.

"What did I miss?"

Aiber chuckled and Mogi gave her a nod, "Not much. He just went upstairs."

The ex-officer handed her a small handgun. She clicked off the safety and cocked it, smirking at Aiber, "Peace and love huh?"

He chuckled again, "I'm a lover not a fighter."

Mogi looked back at the two. Llana shook her head, "He refuses to use guns."

"Oh."

Llana's phone rang again; she tossed her hair over her shoulder and put the cell to her ear, "Hello?"

_ "A black notebook."_

"What? Light your speaking code."

_ "No. He found Matsui's file and all he did was take out a black notebook and write down the name."_

The woman looked at Aiber and Mogi then put her attention back to the phone, "Put L on."

_ "Hello?"_

"What do you think about this?"

Mogi pushed the woman back up against the wall with his strong arm as Higuchi exited the room he was in. Llana didn't give her lover a chance to answer, "He's leaving. What do we do?" She whispered.

L sighed, _"I would like for you to come back and everyone else to keep their distance."_

The woman tried not to grind her teeth, "We talked about this."

_ "That we did. And I believe I asked you to return to headquarters."_

"Ryuzaki!"

_ "Wait…."_

Llana stopped and waited. After a while it took too long and Mogi gave her a nod. "We're going after him L. I love you."

* * *

_ "I love you."_

L stared at the phone and hung it up with an unsteady hand. His heart thumped like a rabbits and he could have sworn he was sweating. Light put a hand on his shoulder. This time having no comforting words to say.

The untouched cake on the desk was pushed farther away and L stood. He shoved his hands deep in his pockets, "Light, Watari, we're going with them."

There was no way L was going to sit at the sidelines. The moved to the elevator and took it all the way to the roof. Light gazed fondly at the two pitch-black helicopters. L carefully climbed into the driver's seat and put on his headsets.

Light copied him in the passenger seat and Watari crawled in the back. The young man looked apprehensive, "L, can you fly this thing?"

The detective started up the engine, "You underestimate me Light." 'Just like I underestimate Illiana.' He had as an after thought, 'No.' he thought again, 'She's jumping in head first and needs be protected for her own good.'

Light tapped the man's shoulder and pointed, "There they are."

L maneuvered the helicopter and peeked from his window. Down below on the Tokyo streets was a red sports cars being closely followed by a motorcycle, two undercover cars and mustang.

"It indeed is our group Light. We'll follow them. Patch me to Wedy."

The young man flicked switches and gave the detective a thumbs up, "Wedy."

_"Yeah?!"_ she was loud and sounded out of wind.

"Were are all of you headed?"

_ "Sakura TV. He flipped out earlier; something about he didn't die. I think he's going to take out Matsui with force."_

"Alright Wedy. Thank you, be careful."

* * *

Llana was shaking. To be honest, she never really had to go into any confrontations. That's what secret service was for. Sure she wore a gun on her hip at all times but it was so idle for so long using it was the farthest from her mind.

Everything seemed to happen so fast. The five of them, Wedy, Mogi, Soichiro, Aiber, and herself. The all surrounded Higuchi, the females of the group pointing guns at "Kira" with what seemed to be the utmost bravery.

All the female could hear was her own harsh breathing inside her tinted helmet. It drowned out everything including the shot from Higuchi's gun. She only saw Soichiro hit the ground and she felt as if she turned to stone.

_ "Llana!"_

She snapped out of it, completely forgetting the hearing device in her helmet. But L's voice calmed her racing heart, "Y-yeah. I'm here."

_ "I heard shots. Are you ok?"_

"I'm fine, Yagami-san is down but he wasn't hit severely." She could hear herself talking but it didn't seem real.

Wedy put a hand on her fellow female's shoulder, "You have the fastest car. Go after him."

Llana only nodded, her brain not functioning enough for words. As she climbed into her car and threw off her helmet the only thing she thought about was catching Kira. He was just ahead of her, and it was up to her to stop him. Or he would get away and hide.

It wasn't as though he would never be found, but it would hinder the case. And if L was right, which he always is. Kira's power would simply pass on.

* * *

**October 25, 1987; Whammy's House**

_"Ideal, please come down."_

_ The eight year old looked over her shoulder at the soon to be ten year old on the ground, "I'll be fine L. It's just a tree."_

_ "It's dangerous. You'll get hurt."_

_ The boy really didn't want the girl to have any broken bones when his birthday came around._

_ "Hey L! Look!_

_ L put a thumb in his mouth as the girl hung upside down on a branch. Her smile was so bright an thrilling. Her short, neatly cut, brown hair hung haphazardly as if defying gravity. _

_ The girl was so lost in the magic of the moment that she hadn't felt herself falling until she hit the ground. She stared at her leg then looked back up at L and started crying softly._

_ L touched her leg and she screamed. The nine-and-a-half year old wrapped his thin arms around her shoulders and tried to shush her like Watari did when she cried, "I told you."_

_ "S-shut up."_

_ "Will you let me protect you now?_

_ Llana nodded, sniffling, "Yes." _

* * *

** October 28, 2004; Tokyo Main Highway**

"What is that annoying noise?" Llana voiced her thoughts. There was this annoying ringing in her ears and her body was so sore. As she blinked her violet eyes a few times she finally realized what is was, sirens.

She looked around and the world was upside down, no, she was upside down.

Everything came back to her in little pieces car chase, helicopters, screeching tires, police cars, and glass. Llana bit her lip to keep from screaming, but it didn't work. A car crash took her parents, and now she was in one.

_ "Llana! Illiana answer me!"_

It was L. The woman couldn't stop her sobbing, "L!"

_"It's ok Llana. Just stay still."_ Her lover's voice was coming from the device in her helmet, which was now right next to her head.

"What happened?" her voice cracked.

_ "You stopped Kira." _The detective sounded proud, but afraid,_ "His car is pinned between the cement wall and yours."_

She continued to cry, deftly afraid and the pain was growing more and more unbearable, "L…please…"

"Llana? Llana!"

She knew that voice, "Matsuda?"

Llana saw the ex-officer's hand reach in through the busted window. She then spotted his face as he laid on the ground and moved in closer so he could reach her.

L tensed as he watched the officers pull his lover from the car. She started screaming at one point until she was fully out on the ground. Light glared at the woman as he clutched the death note in his hands, 'Why is she still alive?'


	34. Questioning Sanity

**Chapter 33**

**Questioning Sanity**

**A/N:**The beginning part makes no sense. I had to even remind myself why I put it in there in the first place. LOL. Feel free to ask questions.

* * *

**June 1, 2004; Sakura Park; 5 a.m.**

_ "I won't remember this little trick to my watch until I get my memories back. And I might get it taken away when I get imprisoned." Light looked down at the watch, a gift from his father, "But I will most likely get it back when I become free again."_

_ Ryuk hovered around the boy, "So that tiny piece of death note…"_

_ Light smirked, "More than enough space to write down one name. Way more than enough."_

* * *

**October 29, 2004; Tokyo General Hospital**

Of course she couldn't say anything. How would Llana look if she told the doctors and nurses that she was seeing shades of grey? Also that their names were floating above their heads in tiny red letters and numbers…yeah, she'd sound totally sane.

So instead she decided to sit up in the hospital bed all smiles.

It had turned out that the woman miraculously had no visible injuries beyond a cut on her neck from the glass. The dulling pain she had felt had been mostly from being knocked around the car and her fear pushing things too far.

_"You're general fear of the accident is what caused you the most pain."_ The doctor had said. The woman rolled her eyes. Doctors were such know-it-alls.

Matsuda trotted happily down the hall and knocked on the door. Room 232. The biggest and most plush room L could afford, as in the biggest and most plush room in the entire hospital.

Llana smiled brightly at him as he entered the room. The roses in his hand weren't the brilliant red she was hoping for thanks to her sight. But it made her happy anyway. The blush was eminent on the man's face, despite the dull color as the woman eyed the flowers.

Matsuda set them on the bed next to her, "From L."

"I see. Nothing from you Matsu?" she asked sweetly. Smelling the roses.

The man dug into his pocket and pulled out a tiny teddy bear with a red ribbon around its neck. She smiled gently as she took the bear from him.

Matsuda jumped a little as she dropped it. He handed it back to her and as their hands brushed he felt that she was shaking, "Llana, are you ok?"

She shook her head, "Can we go? I don't wanna be here."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't like hospitals." Was the first thing the woman said, but Matsuda wasn't that much of an idiot. He knew she was still shaken from the accident.

The ex-officer was only a little surprised that she flinched at the sight of his car. She needed a minute to herself before getting in. She had smiled at him when she finally got in the car, "I'll get over it. I just need some time."

"It was pretty amazing though. L was really upset."

Llana sighed, "I know. I'm sort of dreading the look he'll give me."

"I doubt it will be bad. He missed you more than anything else. He hasn't even looked at anything sweet." Matsuda said, pulling into the bowels of headquarters.

"Hm, a whole 24 hours without sugar. That's a first."

* * *

**October 31, 2004; Task Force Headquarters; Llana's Quarters**

This was new. Llana could have sworn the grumpy, sugar-deprived detective would scold her. But that definitely wasn't the case. No, instead he was definitely kissing her, rather hard too.

"L…I…."

"I don't want to hear it. What you did a was reckless and dangerous."

The woman moaned and squeezed his shoulders as he attacked her neck, "I…ah…I just moved! Mm! My-my brain wasn't exactly working."

L stopped to ponder for a minute, "As hard as that is for me to believe, I'll let it slide just this once."

The woman almost screamed as L dragged his tongue across the scar on her neck, "I really don't know what's gotten into you…" she managed to say.

"Well, it's rather what hasn't gotten into me. I haven't had my normal intake of sugar for almost two days."

"B-but, there's cake on the t-table!"

L looked over his shoulder at the rather large, chocolate, birthday cake on the living room table and thought for about two seconds.

Llana screamed as L grabbed her hand, cake in the other hand and moved swiftly to the bedroom. L set the cake by the bed, "Now I can have both at once."

The woman blushed but smiled brightly, "Happy birthday L."

* * *

** November, 4, 2004; Task Force Headquarters**

"Higuchi died at the scene, the killings have started again. I'm hearing all of this but I'm not believing it."

L paced along the silver floor, "Well you need to believe it. It's happening because Kira simply…"

"…passed on his power." The woman finished.

Light sat down in his chair, "Now we have to figure out who has it…again."

Llana narrowed her eyes at Light as he looked at her. His eyes, his whole demeanor seemed…different. Almost completely the opposite of how innocent he looked before.

"Ideal are you ok?"

"What?"

"You look pale." The 'concerned' young adult said to the woman.

She ran a hand through her hair, "I'm fine actually. Just a bit nauseous but I'll be fine."

L glanced at her and sighed, "There's something else."

"Like?"

"A notebook and a creature. A death note and a shinigami."

Llana didn't mean to laugh, really, but she did anyway. "c'mon L. There's no such thing. Of course it's the only thing that makes sense but how can it be real?"

"You didn't touch the note or see the creature like the rest of us do to the fact that you were badly injured and passed out. But despite what any of us may have perceived before, shinigami do exist."

The woman watched silently as L opened a metal case and handed her a black notebook. She turned it over in her hands and traced the title with her fingers, "Death Note huh?"

A chill ran up her spine and she darted up from the couch, grabbing the nearest person and squeezing their arm with her hand, which happened to be L. He stayed completely calm, "Believe me now?"

Llana nodded, "I think I do." She said, watching the white figure before her. She felt as if she had seen it before, maybe in her dreams but she soon let it go, "So, what does this mean?"

"It means that these murders will virtually never stop unless we find the other book."

She nodded and sat down again, regaining her composer, "Right. If the murders are continuing while we have a book there must be another one."

"Then we will hunt them down and burn every one. I will not allow these weapons to exist."

Llana put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it a little, "none of us will." She looked to Light, "Right?"

"Uh…right."

L put his thin, pale hand on Llana's, "This means that all of you must keep going. Keep chasing Kira. No matter what happens to me, protect justice."

The woman's face screwed up and she opened her mouth to retort the insanity spilling from her lover's mouth. But instead she put a hand over her own and exited the room.

L sighed and spoke softly to himself, "Yes. Protect justice and protect my future."


	35. Two Minutes

**Chapter 34**

**Two Minutes**

**

* * *

  
**

**November 5, 2004; Task Force Headquarters**

_"Llana, are you feeling alright?"_

_ "I'm fine L."_

That definitely wasn't the case. Trying to rush around in the middle of a crisis while sick wasn't the best course of action. Seeing as the woman's world had started spinning and she hit the floor.

L had harshly grabbed Matsuda's shirt and pulled the man to his level, whispering something in the other man's ear before releasing him and calmly asking him to escort the woman upstairs.

After fruitless efforts Llana dropped whatever was said to Matsuda, for it seemed to make the man extremely uneasy. But she was just glad to be in her room…well in her bathroom.

She had never been this sick before, at least not sick enough to be on the bathroom floor, resting her forehead on the rim of her porcelain throne. But the longer she sat there, the more she hurled her stomach into the bowl, Llana thought that just maybe, she wasn't sick.

* * *

_"L, I'm scared."_

He was scared too, and it definitely wasn't the first time.

_"Confused?"_

Yes. Confused as to why it had to be now, this lifetime. Why it had to be at all.

_"Please L. I'm so sorry. I need you, I need help in this, I can't figure this out on my own."_

_ "You have no idea about how I feel."_

L didn't even flinch as it started to rain. Ignoring the numbing feeling, the cold. His thoughts right now was all he had, questions, memories…regrets.

_ "L…please…"_

Will she say it like that when it happens? With tears in her eyes, pain in her heart, and a burden in her body?

* * *

Llana had forgotten how much she hated the rain until it started pelting the huge windows in her suite. She tried to ignore it, sitting on the couch and starring at the object that was making her so nervous, so wracked.

It had to be the longest two minutes of her life. A long two minutes which, when they finally ended, possibly made her the happiest woman ever.

Llana bounded from the room, the object of her happiness clutched in her hands. She pounded on the button to the elevator, her excitement eating away at her.

That excitement turned to dread as the hallway went dark, red emergency lights lined the hall. "…oh my god…"

_ "If I die, will you play this for me?"_

Why were these thoughts plaguing her now? Why now? She moved quickly down the hall, throwing open the door to the stairs, bounding down them as fast as possible. There was a dreadful blaring noise and it drowned out all thoughts, all thoughts except his voice.

_ "Don't stop living just because I do. Please."_

She threw open the door and they all stared at her. Fear in their eyes as if they didn't know what to do, what to say to her. Violet frantically searched the room, and landed on her lover as he hit the floor.

"L!"

The previous object of her happiness had long since been forgotten. She hadn't even noticed Light and simply pushed him out the way, "L! Look at me!"

He did, or at least he tried. He looked so strangely calm, despite his lover screaming with everything she had, "Don't do this to me!"

The room was spinning; so much was going on yet so much was still. So many memories flashed in her mind yet dreams of the future lingered at the edge, "L…please…"

He responded only a little, her long hair, sprawled across his aching chest was now tangled in his spidery fingers. He tried to smile, but it looked so pained. A choked sob ripped at her throat and she bent to his level, holding his body so close to hers, feeling the heat being ripped from him, "I love you. You can't leave me."

The painful smile slipped away as he closed his dark eyes, "I'll die without you! I can't do this on my own!"

No one dared to touch her, and they could all only cry to themselves. She held his body as if letting go would bring her end. She clenched her eyes shut, whispering in his ear although he could no longer listen. Begging and pleading.

"…L…"

* * *

**November 6, 2004; Task Force Headquarters; 5 a.m.**

"Take me to her!"

"Yuki?!"

"Now!"

The black haired woman followed behind Aizawa as they moved through the building. The body had long since been moved, that was fine with her, she didn't wish to see it.

As they passed Matsuda who was moping against the wall in the hall Yuki threw him a glance, "You, come with me."

She was called only mere minutes after it happened, and she was on a military jet an hour later. They all knew the threat was there, and they all knew it would happen. Yuki wasn't ready for it, and she definitely wasn't ready for the news that came with it.

_"Oh no…is she ok?"_

_ "Not at all." Matsuda took a breath, "I carried her to her room, she was so shaken she couldn't walk."_

_ "Dammit, I'm on my way."_

_ "One more thing."_

_ Yuki wasn't exactly sure she had been ready to hear what the man who was a thousand miles away from her had to say. But she listened, "What?"_

_ "She's pregnant."_

* * *

On December 5, 2004, Illiana Blackwell, also known as Llana Wells, found herself well enough to travel to Winchester London to be with her family.

On January 10, 2005, Wedy (Mary Kenwood) suffered a heart attack and was involved in an motorcycle accident. All evidence was burned in the crash.

On April 7, 2005, Aiber (Thierry Morello) suffered a heart attack in his California home. His wife and seven year old son found his body.

On April 10, 2005, the remaining six high-ranking employees of Yotsuba were killed from various problems. They were all found in Yotsuba's Main meeting room.

By the end of 2005, the entire world gave in to Kira. It had begun.

**A/N: I definitely cried after this. That's it for the first part of The Timid and the Brave! Look out for one shots that pertain to the intermission in death note and look out for the sequel or part two to the T and the B, The Timid Hero. Ta ta for now! **


End file.
